Oscuridad del Corazón
by Kaeri chan
Summary: IO! Con nueva historia, es un RYOSAKU como siempre, pero con un tema un tanto diferente. Han pasado 5 años, Sumire sensei murió pero Sakuno, ella no es la misma... Actualizacion! del 6 al cap8 DISFRUTENLA!
1. Chapter 1

**HI **Como están chicas, después de tiempo vengo con una nueva historia, estaba leyendo algunos libros de vampirismo y viendo pelis de vampiros tb y sobre todo leyendo fics que tb tiene tema vampírico, jejeje, mientras esperaba a la musa para mi anterior fic, se me ocurrían ideas que iban y venían, habían varios temas para realizar alguna historia para un RYOSAKU pero nada buenas, y de la nada me imaginé a Sakuno vestida toda de negro, y luego se me vino el rojo, pero un rojo sangre en los labios de ella, luego unos ojos dorados muy intensos, ya sabrán por quien lo digo ¿nee? Jejeje XDDD En todo caso, léanlo y denme sus opiniones…

_**Disclaimer:** _**POT no me pertenece, sino a Konomi Takeshi ©. La historia si es 100 mía y si hay algún parecido con otras historias es pura coincidencia XDDDD.**

**- - - - - - - **

**Capitulo 1 – Una vida diferente**

Era una noche lluviosa, el viento era fuerte e inclemente, una persona caminaba con una tranquilidad inusual, como si no tuviera prisas, vestía una gabardina oscura, tenía las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, usaba botas altas y su mirada estaba cubierta por su cerquillo desordenado por el mismo viento, no le preocupaba mojarse, la lluvia se le colaba hasta por los huesos, pero no sentía, hace mucho dejó de sentir frío, hambre, miedo, se había convertido en un ser nocturno, alguien sin alma, que solo vive para olvidar, pero hubiera preferido morir y eso es lo que buscaba con calma, la muerte…

Hace cinco años, una jovencita de largos cabellos rojizos que eran recogidos por dos graciosas trenzas, caminaba hacia su escuela, pasaba por un camino donde había una pasarela de árboles de cerezo, y justo una suave brisa se sintió dejando algunos pétalos caer, la joven miraba maravillada ese espectáculo rosa y a los lejos vio a una persona, que estaba parada de perfil, ella lo reconoció al instante, una sonrisa blanca y esplendorosa se mostró en sus jóvenes y virginales labios, ella corrió hacia la persona que se encontraba al final del camino de árboles de cerezo, al llegar, la mirada de la joven cambia, el joven le habla con pausada calma, ella lo miraba y aunque sus lagrimas caían su sonrisa no desaparecía, el joven poco a poco se fue alejando y la joven de largas trenzas quedó de pie con la mirada hacia el suelo y cristalinas lágrimas caían hacia sus zapatos…

-Sayonara… - dijo en voz queda y aguda.

Un par de ojos oscuros se abrieron con aburrimiento, de nuevo ese sueño, hasta cuando con eso, una y mil veces se lo preguntaba, a veces hubiera preferido que todo acabase en ese mismo momento, pero no, el destino le tenía preparado algo más que un simple cambio de escenario para su triste vida, en vez de convertirse en alguna profesional de cualquier carrera, era profesional para traer la muerte, era un ser que se encargaba de castigar a aquellos que no sabían valorar la vida, como una vez le tocó, escogió mal, y de esa manera tiene que pagar. Estaba junto a la pared que daba a un callejón oscuro, la lluvia cesó pero aun caía una menuda llovizna, cuando de repente dos personas le cierran el paso, la persona que caminaba se detiene pero no levanta la mirada, los tipos se le acercan lentamente, amenazándole con una navaja y el otro con una cadena ancha que la hacía girar, la persona de la gabardina negra no se mueve, sigue de pie sin reacción aparente…

-Danos el dinero… Si no quieres que te matemos… - dice uno con voz áspera.

-Vamos… Se bueno y entréganos todo lo que tienes…

La figura levanta lentamente un poco el rostro y esboza una media sonrisa…

-¿Están seguros de lo que piden? – dice en modo de burla.

Los tipos se quedan un poco confundidos, pero al notar que era una voz aguda y suave se dieron cuenta del sexo de la persona…

-Vaya… vaya… - dice el de la navaja. – Pero si es una hermosa señorita.

Algunas nubes oscuras se movieron por el viento mostrando la silueta por medio de la luz lunar, de una jovencita de unos 15 años. El tipo de la cadena baja la guardia dejando de girar su arma…

-Si que es hermosa. Vamos, pequeña, te divertirás con nosotros.

La joven levanta totalmente la mirada y los mira directamente…

-Pues que esperamos… - dice acercándose a ellos de manera sensual.

A lo lejos se escuchan dos gritos desgarradores y luego silencio, luego se escuchan ladridos de perros, y sirenas de patrullas, el viento vuelve a soplar ocultando la luz de la luna con las nubes oscuras, los rayos se muestran, los relámpagos lloran y los truenos ensordecedores dan un toque de terror. Dos patrullas llegan a un descampado y ven a dos cadáveres colgados de la pared de un edificio abandonado, uno tenía la cadena gruesa por su cuello y el otro tenía la navaja en la cabeza, aquello aterrorizó a los oficiales, pero descubrieron que se trataban de dos tipos que eran prófugos, que habían violado y asesinado a tres mujeres, y hasta ese momento no se sabía nada, pero de lo único que estaban seguros era que ya no harían daño a nadie más, aunque el procedimiento era el equivocado, pensó uno de los oficiales, que llevaron los cadáveres para hacerles las autopsias correspondientes. Desde lo alto de un edificio adjunto, la persona de la gabardina oscura miraba con mirada atenta todo lo que sucedía, no había emoción alguna, solo una serenidad frívola se mostraba en su terso y joven rostro, en eso aparece alguien de entre las sombras…

-Con que lo has vuelto hacer… Cuando aprenderás… - decía una voz suave pero cargada de veneno.

-Es cierto que me diste este poder, pero soy yo quien decide como usarlo. – decía con frialdad.

-Vas a meterte en problemas, conmigo lo tienes todo, no sé que buscas en estas desagradables calles. ¿Qué te llama tanto la atención?

-Yo también formaba parte de esta sociedad, y sé de los peligros que hay en ella, y si está en mis manos al menos salvar una sola de diez, que así sea… No voy a dejar que personas sin escrúpulos hagan de la suyas.

-Te van a terminar matando… - decía mientras la acariciaba el seno derecho con morbosidad. – Ven conmigo. No necesitas de esto.

-Yo no… Pero ellos necesitan que alguien vele por ellos… Además, no me matarán, ya que no los dejo con vida.

Una sonrisa sensual se forma en los labios finos y fríos del recién llegado…

-Ven conmigo, mi ángel de la muerte… - y besaba su cuello delgado y blanco. – Eres fría y calculadora, pero todo es una coraza, a pesar de todo, tu corazón que no late, se mantiene cálido y eso es lo que te hace única entre todos nosotros.

Ella se separa y lo ve directamente, entonces recuerda un par de ojos dorados, tan dorados como el sol, como le gustaría sentir esa mirada tan calida una vez más, pero era una efímera ilusión, él ya no estaba y jamás lo volvería a ver, ella cierra los ojos y los abre nuevamente con una mirada decidida…

-Hazme tuya… aquí y ahora… - dice mientras se acerca totalmente a él.

El alto joven, de cabellos plateados y ojos celestes claros sonríe lujuriosamente…

-No es necesario que me lo digas… - y la empuja hacia la pared, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Rápidamente la despoja de todas sus ropas, levanta sus piernas y ella las enrosca alrededor de la cintura de él, siendo penetrada con fuerza y ferocidad, ella lo sentía dentro de sí pero aún así se sentía totalmente vacía y sucia. Pensando que su vida ya no tenía ningún sentido, ella busca la muerte porque no es capaz de salir y entregarse a ella, la muerte tiene que venir a ella y reclamarle su vida, ella no haría nada para impedirle llevársela.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, un avión aterriza, sus pasajeros bajan y se encaminan en distintas direcciones, eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando pisó tierra japonesa, el frío era estremecedor y se ajustó la bufanda gris que tenía en ese momento, se colocó bien la maleta en el hombro izquierdo…

-Maldito frío… - y se va caminando de manera pausada.

Al salir del aeropuerto coge un taxi, llega a un antiguo templo, y al ingresar a la morada, no puede evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia, podía ver muy claramente a su padre sentado o echado leyendo camufladamente una de sus revistas morbosas, ve a su gato que corre hacia él para molestarlo o las imágenes de su madre y su prima en la cocina, si, se podría decir que estaba en casa, sube a su antigua recámara, la cual estaba totalmente vacía, él había regresado para ver por las últimas cosas que tenían que llevarse ya que el templo iba ser vendido, estaba muy viejo y ya deteriorado, así que el monje a cargo decidió venderla y ese dinero sería destinado para alguna ONG, el chico de cabello oscuro verdoso y ojos dorados agradeció que al menos hubiera un viejo futón para al menos pasar la noche, y así lo hizo.

Pasaron dos días, pero el cielo sigue estando gris y oscuro, Ryoma levantó la mirada, no era un buen día pero no tenía nada que hacer, así que agarró su raqueta y salió hacia la cancha dentro de su casa, no se había preocupado en ir a ver el estado de la cancha, el cual cuando llegó lo asombró, estaba todo deteriorado, la red estaba suelta en el suelo, algunos hilos fuera de su sitio, la pista estaba con más tierra que de costumbre, realmente una vista lamentable, suelta un suspiro…

-No tengo ganas de limpiar… - dice con desgano.

Coge sus cosas y sale del templo y de su casa, dirigiéndose seguramente a alguna cancha de los alrededores, pasa el día entre partidos, comer fuera, caminar sin rumbo y entre esas caminatas llega a su antigua escuela, la cual no ha cambiado, era fin de semana, así que no era raro ver las instalaciones vacías, sin embargo, extrañamente, el portón estaba abierto, solo empujó un poco y entró, caminó unos pasos cuando un sonido de reboteo que conocía muy bien, llamó su atención, al llegar a las canchas, se dio con una gran sorpresa…

-¿Ah? – exclamó ahogadamente.

Se acercó y al hacerlo, el neko del grupo lo reconoció…

-¡Ah! ¡Es Ochibi! ¡OCHIBI! – y corrió a su encuentro.

En ese momento estaba jugando con Fuji, Momo y Oishi, a otro extremo estaban Horio, Kachirou, Katsuo y Tomoka, también estaban Tezuka, Inui y Sadaharu, estaban todos sus amigos y compañeros, era como volver a la escuela, a esos años donde uno solo se preocupaba por las notas y los entrenamientos, mejorar el día con día, Ryoma sonrió de lado e ingresó a las canchas siendo recibido efusivamente por los abrazos sofocantes de Eiji, los coscorrones de Momo y un sin fin de bienvenido por parte del resto, la joven, la única que estaba con ellos, lo miraba con infinita ternura, Ryoma la reconoció, era la mejor amiga de… Sí… Era ella, no había duda, y se notaba que había cambiado, porque no saltaba ni revoloteaba a su alrededor, parece que había al fin madurado, este cambio, Ryoma agradeció en silencio, no estaba con ánimos de escuchar gritos. Momentos después, luego de esos partidos amistosos, fueron al restaurante de Kawamura, quien ya se estaba haciendo cargo y no pudo asistir a su reunión en la escuela, al conmemorarse 4 años de la muerte de Sumire Ryusaki, quienes los antiguos Seniors de Seigaku, celebraban para recordar a su vieja entrenadora y los años dorados de cuando eran los mejores de esos años, años que pasaron y que no volverían. Al llegar al restaurante, todo lucía como antes, nada había cambiado, solo que Taka san era el encargado, su padre se fue con su esposa a unas vacaciones, dejándole el local al cuidado total de su único hijo, pasaron una velada muy divertida, contándose anécdotas, otros contando sus amoríos correspondidos y los que no, fue muy gracioso ver que Momo contaba la suya con Ann, eran una pareja muy voluble, ya que no paraban de discutir, pero si no lo hicieran para nadie sería normal, al menos en caso de Kaidoh que conocía el carácter un tanto bélico que tenía su amigo y ex compañero de equipo y clases. Ya entrada la noche, Tomoka se pone de pie instantáneamente…

-Lo siento, pero ya debo irme… - hace una inclinación. – Me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo, Echizen.

Ryoma arquea un tanto incrédulo la ceja, pero asiente con la cabeza.

-Si…

Justo cuando Tomoka llegaba a la puerta para salir, la voz de Ryoma que se acercó a ella, la detiene…

-A… no… Disculpa… - dice Ryoma.

Tomoka voltea un poco desconcertada…

-¿Sí?

-Creí que…vendría la nieta de la entrenadora…

-Ah… - dijo comprendiendo y llevándose la mano hacia el cuello que estaba cubierto por un chal. – Ella está un poco ocupada, no te preocupes, yo le cuento como estuvo y de tu llegada.

-Bien… - responde de manera lacónico.

Tomoka vuelve a inclinarse y se marcha, Ryoma regresa a sentarse pero con cierta molestia y sonreía forzosamente a sus senpais, y así pasa la noche. En otro lugar, Tomoka estaba sentada en un gran sofá, con las manos juntas sobre sus piernas, sus manos se presionaban entre ellas…

-Sakuno… - dijo en una exhalación.

Y como si fuese convocada, una silueta oscura estaba en el marco de la ventana, con los nudillos toca con suavidad, sobre saltando a la joven que se encontraba dentro…

-Ah… - dice sonriendo, abre con prisa la ventana. – Creí que no vendrías…

-Lamento la demora.

-No te disculpes, sé lo que haces, así que no importa… Todos estuvieron… Saku chan, incluso llegó Echizen…

-¿Ryoma? – preguntó incrédula.

Tomoka movió la cabeza afirmando…

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de tirármele encima para abrazarlo y darle la bienvenida que se merecía.

Sakuno sonríe con serenidad…

-Nunca cambiarás…

-Pero como estoy un poco débil, tuve que controlarme. – caminaba hacia la cocina. – ¿Un poco de té?

-Por favor. – decía Sakuno mientras se sentaba en el pequeño comedor del pequeño departamento.

Tomoka llega y deja las cosas en la mesa, cuando le ponía la taza frente a su invitada, nota que ella le toca la mano, Tomoka sonríe…

-Sakuno…

-Lamento todo esto, Tomo chan… - dice con la mirada fija en su amiga. – Pero es que…

-No te preocupes… no importa, lo hecho, hecho está… No hay vuelta atrás…

-Pero por mi culpa.

Tomoka le pone un dedo en los labios…

-Shh… oh Pequeña Sakuno. – y la abraza con afecto. – Fue mi decisión, no tenías a nadie más a quien recurrir. Estoy muy feliz que hayas venido a mí…

-Pero tu relación con Horio kun.

-No importa, hoy nos vimos, y quiso sacar el tema, menos mal que el príncipe apareció y como que se olvidó un poco, pero no se alejó.

-Entiendo. – y se separa del abrazo. – Ahora cuéntame como pasaron el día y que hicieron…

Tomoka se sienta y comienza a relatarle lo sucedido hoy.

En el restaurante de Sushi, los chicos salían, algunos se iban alejando por otras direcciones, lo únicos que iban por el mismo trayecto eran Momoshiro y Ryoma, y cuando llegan a una pista principal se separan, Ryoma seguía de frente y llega a un callejón…

-De noche se ve distinto. – siente un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. – Mada mada dane… - dice torciendo un poco los labios.

Camina unos pasos y justo los dos faroles que lo iluminaban se apagan, esto sorprendió un poco a Ryoma…

-¿Tan mal vamos en iluminación? – dice con pesadez.

Acomoda bien su maleta en su hombro izquierdo y se aclara la garganta…

-Será mejor que… - pero su conversación consigo mismo es interrumpida por unos pasos.

-Oye amigo… - dice una voz carraspeada. – Déjanos todo lo que tienes y no te meterás en problemas. – dice en son de burla.

Ryoma frunce las cejas…

-Já… Debes estar bromeando… - dice de manera arrogante pero con algo de temor.

No muy lejos, Sakuno estaba mirando por la ventana…

-El miedo se siente en el rededor… - dice mirando fijamente hacia unos edificios, donde las luces oscilaban.

-Ten cuidado… - dice Tomoka entendiendo lo que decía su amiga de la infancia.

Sakuno asiente lentamente, abre la ventana y salta. Mientras que en el callejón…

-Justo cuando me estaba acostumbrando a vivir aquí… - musita Ryoma malhumorado.

-¿Qué no oíste lo que dijo mi compañero? Deja tus cosas y lárgate…

-No son nadie para venir y decirme lo que debo o no hacer. – dice sosteniendo con fuerza el tirante de su bolso.

-Ya que no entiendes por las buenas… - dice el primero que apareció.

-Haremos que lo hagas por las malas… - dice el otro y luego aparecen dos más.

-Cobardes… - dice masticando las palabras el chico de dorados ojos.

Sakuno miraba desde lo alto de un edificio…

-Será una noche muy ocupada… - dice suspirando con pesar.

Ryoma es lanzado hacia una reja de metal, sus cosas estaban tiradas, habían rebuscado y no encontraron nada…

-Este es un pobre diablo… No tiene más que unas insignificantes raquetas.

-Oye pero este buzo está súper… Me lo quedo… - dice uno.

-A no… No… Comparte… Dame el de arriba…

-El que se lo encuentra se lo queda.

Mientras peleaban por la prenda, los otros dos estaban golpeando a Ryoma en el suelo, sin embargo, las horas de prácticas y entrenamientos, no eran en vano, Ryoma trataba de levantarse y cuando lo hacía propinaba buenos golpes, que los hacía retroceder buena distancia…

-Si tan solo tuviera una de mis raquetas… - dice en susurro, mientras se limpia el labio partido con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Danos la billetera… - dice uno sacando una daga.

Ryoma abre los ojos, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, esta era la primera vez que veía la muerte muy de cerca, si al menos fueran solo ellos dos, pero… estaban los otros que rebuscaban entre sus cosas, ¿qué hacer? Y justo ese día había dejado el celular en el templo, no había a quien llamar, tenía que meterse justo por un callejón oscuro solo para cortar camino sin saber las consecuencias, las cosas había cambiado, 5 años han pasado desde que se fue a USA, y encima no pudo ver a una persona que hace rato rondaba por su cabeza. Los ladrones al ver que el joven ponía resistencia, se acercan a él para forzarlo a darle todo lo que tuviera, los dos se abalanzan contra Ryoma, el joven salta hacia atrás pero la reja de metal estaba detrás, no puede retroceder, uno trata de herirlo con el arma punzo cortante, Ryoma lo esquiva haciéndose a un lado pero recibe un puñetazo del otro lado, esto lo aturde pero no lo hace caer, se sostiene, cuando trata de levantarse, el arma blanca lo roza y siente como un ardor en su costado se presenta de manera dolorosa, Ryoma pone la mano y se da cuenta de la sangre, caliente y roja, abre los ojos incrédulo de lo que veía, al verlo distraído aprovecha para herirlo en el brazo, ante esto Ryoma no puede callar y grita de dolor, era algo desesperante, no sabía que hacer, primera vez que le sucedía esto, sabía que moriría pero jamás pensó que de esta manera, era lamentable su condición…

-Remátalo… Acaba con él… - decían los otros dos.

El del cuchillo se acerca y lo levanta de los cabellos…

-Tú lo decidiste.

El cuchillo lo acercó peligrosamente al cuello y en el momento que iba a degollarlo, algo detiene el cuchillo, o mejor dicho, la muñeca que lo sostenía con firmeza, lentamente cedía y el cuchillo cae, el hombre voltea y su rostro se desfigura al ver esos ojos rojos como si estuvieran inyectados con sangre y esa mirada neutra pero que a la vez daba pavor…

-Es… es… - decía uno muy asustado, las piernas le temblaban.

-El que me mira, no vuelve a ver. – y diciendo eso le saca los ojos.

El hombre cae de golpe al suelo, gritando y chillando por sus ojos desaparecidos.

-Es el ángel rojo… - dijo otro, que estaba de rodillas junto a la maleta de Ryoma.

El recién llegado gira y al momento saca un látigo, lo enrosca en el cuello del que habló y lo jala, voltea el mango del látigo apareciendo una daga que se la incrusta en la pierna y lo suelta girándolo por el aire, al soltarlo logra atrapar al otro que estaba escapando, con una velocidad inhumana lo alcanza, torciéndole el brazo derecho donde tenía el buzo y rompiéndole unas costillas en el acto, y el último estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con los pantalones mojados y tapándose los ojos con las manos…

-Yo no te ví… No te conozco, yo… - y se repente se calla y cae inconsciente.

Lo había golpeado en el cuello. Todos estaban en el suelo, en eso la persona pelirroja se acerca a un inconsciente Ryoma, al voltearlo, sus ojos se abren inmensurablemente…

- - - - - -

**Notas de Autora:** ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Tiene futuro? Creo que le falta algo, pero no sé… jejeje volví con una nueva historia, esta estaba que me rondaba desde hace un buen tiempo y al fin pudo ver la luz, jijiji. Ojalá les guste, y si habrá escenas un poco fuertes, así que habrá advertencias y alertas, las que somos del club de las pervert saben a lo que me refiero. Pronto el próximo capitulo, y no les dejo adelanto porque ni yo sé que es lo que vendrá. Se cuidan… JANE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakuno había acabado con los cuatro en un santiamén, mira a su alrededor con aburrimiento y cansancio por la rutina…

**HI **A los tiempos dirán muchas las que me conocen y las que no, pues bienvenidas sean y gracias por leer mi bosquejo de historia o lo que salga de todo este palabrerío, en serio muchas gracias, seguro que muchas deben estar queriéndome matar por haberme ido y sin terminar mi primera historia "Olvido para Recordar" si no lo han leído, que esperan, también es un RYOSAKU, ya que adoro a esa parejita, ambas historias son distintas de la otra, pero de mi primera historia iba a sacar una segunda parte pero resulta que mi cuaderno de apuntes se me mojó y algunas hojas están en blanco, jejeje sorry creo que me estoy yendo del tema principal, si quieren saber mas, lean mi otra historia, mientras, pasemos al segundo capítulo de esta oscura historia. Nos leemos abajo…

_**Disclaimer:**_**POT no me pertenece, sino a Konomi Takeshi ©. **

**La historia si es 100 mía y si hay algún parecido con otras historias es pura coincidencia XDDDD.**

- - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo 2 – Encuentro en la Oscuridad**

Sakuno había acabado con los cuatro en un santiamén, mira a su alrededor con aburrimiento y cansancio por la rutina…

-Siempre es lo mismo… - se dice a sí misma. – Calixto tiene razón, esto va a matarme, pero… - suspira – Del aburrimiento… - termina en voz cansina.

Sakuno se gira para revisar a la victima de los cuatro asaltantes, el cual estaba boca abajo, ella se inclina para voltearlo y la luz del poste se enciende de repente alumbrando el rostro de la persona recién girada, ella no podía creer lo que estaba mirando…

-Pero… si tú… si tú… - dice nerviosa, cae sentada y retrocede arrastrándose unos centímetros. Ella lo miraba sin poder mover ni un músculo, hacía tiempo que ella dejó de sentir algo que la descolocara como lo estaba haciendo Ryoma, y eso que ni la miraba, ella creyó haberlo superado todo con respecto a él.

La muchacha se acerca lentamente para mirarlo mas detalladamente, ahí estaba él, tendido en el suelo y sangrando… ¡Sangrando! Ryoma estaba muy mal herido, la sangre salía como un torrente, entonces coloca la pequeña y pálida mano sobre el pecho para que se detenga la hemorragia pero nada, ella empezaba a desesperarse, sin embargo su sentido del olfato la estaba traicionando, el olor de la sangre se le estaba haciendo demasiado tentador, lentamente se acerca para olisquear y sus ojos se tornan de color celestes claros casi blanquecinos. En lo alto de un edificio alguien observaba con diversión casi sádica lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir…

-Así… Eso es mi pequeño ángel demonio… Acaba con el ser que te ha traído más que desgracias, hazlo… y serás completamente libre… serás… mía… - dice susurrante con una voz muy tétrica.

Sakuno estaba cerca del cuello descubierto de Ryoma, ella ve claramente el nervio por donde corre la sangre, ella se dejaba llevar por el agradable olor del exquisito líquido carmesí que la llamaba, sus colmillos había salido mostrándose blancos y aterradores, acomodándolos para dar la mordida, pero una voz débil susurra…

-Ryusaki…

Al escuchar aquello, ella retira el rostro de su victima y levanta la mirada lentamente, entonces se da cuenta que estaba a punto de hacer algo horrible con Echizen, ¿como era posible que haya caído tan rápidamente ante la tentación?, pero… al ver tanta sangre, y sin pensarlo, pero ya estaba en sí así que se saca el saco y la blusa quedándose con un top que cubría sus senos, le hace un torniquete alrededor del pecho y lo cubre con su gabarnida, la lluvia había intensificado su fuerza, lo carga como una doncella y empieza a alejarse saltando de edificio en edificio. En otro edificio alguien miraba con disgusto lo que acababa de suceder…

-Esto es algo que no me esperaba, aún hay calidez dentro de ella. Esto se pone muy interesante. – dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Mi señor. – dice otro personaje inclinándose ante el observador. – Ya hemos ido por el cargamento, todo salió de acuerdo al plan.

-Muy bien… - dice cerrándose el abrigo. – Dentro de poco, muy poco… Las piezas se van juntando y mi ángel demonio por fin despertará…

-Pero señor… Ella aún no ha olvidado su lado humano…

El joven de cabellos plateados deja de reír repentinamente y golpea con furia el rostro del que estaba inclinado…

-¡Calla! Eso es lo que la hace especial y valiosa… Pero dentro de poco habrá eclipse lunar y la puerta al fin se abrirá… Hasta entonces se seguirá con el plan, yo me encargaré de mi ángel demonio… fue muy conveniente haberla convertido… Quien diría que mi afición por las vírgenes nos daría a la elegida. – dice mientras empieza a caminar y un fuerte viento sacude tanto su suave cabello como su fina gabardina. – _"Si… Sakuno es la elegida que conducirá a este mundo hacia las tinieblas… Falta poco… Lucifer…"_ – dice mentalmente.

En el cielo se empiezan a formar nubarrones, pareciera como si una tormenta fuera a empezar en cualquier momento…

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar que la temperatura era baja y había nubes densas, el sol brilló iluminando y sus rayos tenues entraron por una ventana la cual estaba cubierta por una cortina muy gruesa colándose por algunos huecos de la misma, en aquel cuarto, en la cama descansaba un joven cuyo cerquillo cubría parte de su rostro dormido, un poco entrada la mañana, el joven abre los ojos y parpadea lentamente tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, y al hacerlo se levanta de golpe, pero siente un punzón a un costado y se dobla de dolor…

-Ay… Au… - dice quejándose y tocándose donde estaba la herida muy bien curada y vendada. - ¿Y esto? ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunta con voz áspera y apagada, luego pasea la mirada por la habitación tratando de identificar el lugar, no era la habitación que usaba en el templo ni menos era el de un hospital, arquea la ceja tratando de recordar que había pasado con él y como es que había llegado a ese lugar, que al menos era cálido. Justo en el momento que decide ponerse de pie, abren la puerta, él al mirar se sorprende…

-¿Tú?

-Buenos días, Ryoma… - dice una sonriente pero pálida Tomoka. – Parece que ya te encuentras bien, me alegro mucho, no creí que fueras a despertar tan pronto, eso demuestra que no estás tan mal como lo parecía… ó yo soy muy buena en mi trabajo… - dice sonriendo y dejando una pequeña bandeja con unas jeringas. – Ahora que estas despierto me será más fácil darte los antibióticos que necesitas.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? – preguntó un tanto arisco.

-Directo como siempre… - dice Tomoka sonriendo y jalando una silla para sentarse a su lado. – Lo importante es que estás aquí. Tu herida fue profunda, la saturé pero es mejor que guardes reposo, sino podría abrirse y será muy doloroso, muy bien… ahora tienes que tomarte estas pastillas.

Ryoma la mira con desconfianza, no le respondió como había llegado, pero ya lo averiguaría, hace lo que Tomoka le dice y se vuelve a recostar con lentitud, realmente la herida dolía pero más dolía al momento de recordar como se lo había hecho, el corte y el ardor junto con el dolor eran muy difícil de describir, estaba muy curioso e inquieto por saber como rayos llegó a casa de Osakada, ¿acaso Horio lo habría encontrado? Ya tendría tiempo luego, ahora estaba muy cansado ó eran las pastillas, no importaba más, Ryoma cayó nuevamente en un sueño, Tomoka se acerca a revisarlo y al ver que estaba profundamente dormido…

-Aun no es tiempo para que te enteres… Así que sigue durmiendo por favor. Tu herida es muy grave pero felizmente pude ayudarte, mejor dicho, ayudarte… - dice mirando con algo de tristeza el rostro dormido de Echizen quien estaba totalmente desconectado de la realidad. – Volviste demasiado tarde, Ryoma kun… - dice con pesar la joven que luego de arroparlo mejor se retira cerrando con suavidad.

En el comedor, Tomoka estaba sentada apoyando los codos en la mesa y su rostro sobre sus manos juntas, eran casi las once de la mañana, ese día tendría turno en la tarde hasta las nueve de la noche, aunque estaba preocupada por dejar solo a Ryoma, no podría pedírselo a Horio ya que él trabajaba hasta tarde, a menos que Sakuno se haya podido comunicar con esa persona, el regreso de Ryoma realmente hizo que la vida de cada uno diera un giro completo, aunque no estaba del todo segura como es que realmente lo tomó Sakuno, cuando ella lo trajo, con las justas y pudieron saludarse, luego de ayudarla a curar a Ryoma, Sakuno se había ido, solo le dijo algo que lo habían atacado y que sangraba mucho, admiró mucho a su amiga por haber sido tan fuerte para soportar el olor de la sangre y no soltara su verdadera naturaleza, aunque ni se imaginaba que eso si había ocurrido. Seguía cavilando sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de apagado de la tetera eléctrica la hace despertar, pero al momento que se levanta escucha el timbre, Tomoka camina con pasos cortos y cansados hacia la puerta, esperaba que no fuera Horio porque a veces él se escapaba de su trabajo solo por verla a ella y conversar del mismo tema, pero no podría contarle la verdad, si ella cuando supo lo de Sakuno quería morirse, tampoco lo aceptaba pero al ver a Sakuno tan desgraciada, tan triste y sola, no pudo negarse a que su amiga la necesitaba y mucho, la pobre no tenía a nadie, la muerte de su abuela fue el detonador que la llevó a cambiar y aunque después de un tiempo Sakuno le dijo como fue que acepto aquello, entendió que no podía dejarla, amaba mucho a Horio pero Sakuno estaba primero, mira por el mirador de la puerta y sorprende, rápidamente abre la puerta.

En la habitación de Ryoma, él aun dormido, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, al parecer estaba soñando… y así era, soñaba cuando aun tenía 13 años, aun estaba en la escuela, y nada le preocupaba, excepto estudiar y superarse más en el deporte que más le gustaba, el tenis, ¿qué tenía de especial ese deporte que lo jugaba como si no hubiera un mañana?, al principio todo era más que un simple juego, primero con su padre que no logró derrotar hasta luego de salir de la secundaria, luego cuando llegó a Seigaku conociendo a todos sus integrantes los cuales le enseñaron realmente que el tenis no era solo un deporte, era algo por el cual uno puede llegar a conseguir la gloria, a pesar que en un principio había diferencias, discusiones y demás llegaron a formar un gran equipo, uno muy bueno, aquellos días que ya no volverán pero que siguen guardadas en su mente como un gran recuerdo, y Seigaku también es el lugar donde conoció el amor, aunque en primero de secundaria no lo tenía muy claro ya que realmente ni le interesaba el tema, ya al casi terminar la secundaria se dio cuenta de lo importante que era la nieta de la entrenadora Ryusaki, Sakuno… ella la que siempre estaba a su lado, se preocupaba por él, lo animaba, acompañaba sin importar nada, siempre tan delicada, decidida, tímida, preciosa, encantadora…

-Ryoma kun… - decía con voz suave. - ¿Ryoma kun? ¡Ryoma kun! Ryoma… kun… - susurraba con suavidad.

Esa voz delicada lo llamaba con ternura, preocupación, suavidad, era un alivio escucharla, aunque a veces su timidez era más fuerte, eso le agradaba a él, verla sonrojarse, nerviosa, era hermosa a pesar de su torpeza. Cuando él había vuelto de América se había sorprendido por el cambio de la jovencita, ya no llevaba esas trenzas a los costados, se había cortado el cabellos llegándole a media espalda, era la más popular de la secundaria, se había vuelto mucho más hermosa de lo que él la recordaba, se había sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que ella había cambiado para los demás pero no para él, ya que se seguía sonrojando y tartamudeaba frente a él, aquellos y ver que tenía muchos pretendiente lo animaron para declarársele, ella lo miró como si no lo creyera, recordó el rostro hermoso de Sakuno cuando de la sorpresa pasó lentamente a la alegría radiante que la caracterizaba y ellos sellaron esa declaración con un primer y dulce beso, durante los primeros tres meses fueron la cotilla de la escuela pero como cualquier noticia deja de ser primicia y pasa como si nada, Ryoma agradecía eso, ya que no lo dejaban en paz con preguntas un tanto indecorosas que no le molestaba si se trataba de él, pero cuando mencionaban a su hermosa novia, solo con una mirada fría, penetrante y peligrosa callaba esos comentarios, realmente estaba enamorado de ella, pero… un día de setiembre el invierno estaba llegando y no solo a la ciudad, Ryoma había recibido una carta donde lo invitaban a un torneo muy importante, que el daría la oportunidad para comenzar su carrera como profesional, pero al día siguiente al ver a Sakuno supo que realmente la amaba, que lo era todo para él, y que sería muy difícil decirle adiós ya que no sabía cuando volvería de nuevo, no sabía como decirle, como empezar a decirlo, y sin darse cuenta llegó donde ella lo esperaba siempre desde que empezaron a salir juntos, y cuando ella se acercó para saludarlo, le dijo…

-Saliendo de clases tenemos que hablar.

Sakuno se sorprendió, Ryoma realmente estaba muy serio, tan serio que daba algo de miedo, ella al parecer presentía algo y así fue, caminaron juntos hasta el lugar donde se reunían y él empezó, con cada palabra de decía, los ojos de Sakuno se apagaban, se ponía pálida, bajaba lentamente la cabeza y empezaron a caer lágrimas, a Ryoma le dolía verla así, quería acercarse y abrazarla, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero se detiene cuando ve que Sakuno levanta el rostro y le muestra una hermosa sonrisa, la más hermosa que había visto de ella, así mismo Sakuno asiente lentamente con la cabeza y a pesar de estar sonriendo no dejaba de derramar lágrimas, Ryoma volvió hacer ademán de querer abrazarla pero en lugar de eso la toma de los hombros y le dice…

-No sé si volveré y por eso no te voy a pedir que me esperes, pero de esto si estoy seguro, que todo el tiempo que estuve contigo aquí, lo tengo en mi corazón y permanecerá en mi memoria hasta el final.

Sakuno tenía ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero eso empeoraría la situación, ella se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, suspiró y sonrió…

-Yo también Ryoma… - dijo con suavidad al joven. – Nunca lo olvidaré.

Ryoma presionó un poco más los hombros de la joven, que se había convertido en lo más importante, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, acarició la suave mejilla de Sakuno y se alejo retrocediendo unos pasos y le da la espalda caminando solo de regreso, mientras él se alejaba Sakuno lo veía alejarse cada vez más y más, entonces no pudo contener el llanto, que Ryoma lograba oír pero no podía retroceder, si realmente quería un futuro con ella debería forjarlo primero y aunque ambos se lastimaban con eso sería bueno para más adelante…

- - - - - - - - -

Lentamente Ryoma abrió los ojos, pestañeó con pesadez y bostezó, al moverse la herida le hincó y cerró el ojo izquierdo por inercia, aguantando el dolor, quiso levantarse al sentir su cuerpo un tanto entumido, pero al pararse cayó sentado sobre la cama, la habitación giraba…

-Que demonios… - dice cerrando los ojos y llevándose la mano izquierda a la frente. – Rayos… Odio cuando me mareo… - respiró profusamente y empezó a relajarse. – _"Hace tiempo de todo eso…"_ – pensó al recordar su sueño, y al notar que la habitación no giraba se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, ya era de noche, apoyó la mano sobre el frío vidrio. – Sakuno… - dijo en voz queda.

En eso la puerta se abre, Ryoma mira de reojo y al no reconocer al recién llegado se voltea completamente, dejando ver su sorpresa al ver el rostro del visitante…

-Te… ¿Tezuka san?

-Echizen… - dice de saludo, de manera frívola y grave, como siempre.

Ryoma camina hacia su ex capitán pero tiene una leve recaída, Tezuka lo sujeta antes de que Ryoma llegue al suelo…

-Gracias… - dice en voz queda.

-Has dormido por dos días y no has probado bocado alguno, no es bueno que te levantes aún. Vamos, te ayudo a recostarte…

Una vez Ryoma de nuevo en cama, apoyando la espalda en una almohada mullida, conversan…

-No esperaba que vinieras…

-Es un favor… Osakada está en el hospital trabajando y no sale hasta más tarde, tal vez ya esté por regresar.

-Ah…

Un silencio largo y un tanto incomodo se formó en la habitación, ambos miraban por la ventana donde se veía la lluvia caer por enésima vez en el día, cuando Ryoma iba a hablar, Tezuka se le adelanta…

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en Japón?

Ryoma arquea la ceja izquierda, sorprendido de que el taciturno y casi mudo ex capitán de Seigaku empezara la conversación…

-Pues no mucho, solo vine para tramitar algunos papeles y pues… saludar a los que me encontrara, solo estoy de paso…

De cierta manera Tezuka se sentía un poco más relajado luego de la respuesta del herido, más su semblante cambia cuando Ryoma dice…

-Y por supuesto luego de ver a Ryusaki…

Aquello de cierta forma se lo esperaba…

-Me temo que no podrás lograr tu cometido… - dice en voz baja.

-¿Cómo?

-Será mejor que descanses, seguro que Osakada trae algo de comer. Calentaré un poco de agua para preparar el té.

Ryoma asiente en silencio y Tezuka se retira de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta tras él, suspira…

-No es el momento, y tal vez nunca deba saberlo, dudo mucho que pueda creerlo… Yo aún no lo asimilo del todo… - dice hablando para sí.

Una vez hervido el agua, Tezuka prepara la bandeja y pone la pequeña tetera y dos recipientes para servir el té y lo lleva de regreso a la habitación, al entrar, ve que Ryoma sigue despierto y mirando hacia la ventana, Tezuka prepara todo para servir el té, se lo entrega a Ryoma y no dicen palabra alguna, hasta que luego de casi tres minutos en silencio, Ryoma carraspea…

-Que fue lo que dijiste hace un momento… - dice con voz áspera.

-¿Decir que?

-Sobre la nieta de la entrenadora, algo sobre que no podré verla… - dice frunciendo un poco las cejas.

Tezuka con calma y lentitud absorbe de su té, tomándose su tiempo para degustarlo y bajar la pequeña taza hasta su regazo…

-Las cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste, Echizen…

-Eso lo sé…

-Ryusaki chan no es la misma que conociste…

-Me lo puedo imaginar… - dice mirando su reflejo en el líquido verdoso del té.

-Lo dudo… Ella… - pero guarda silencio, se escucha unas llaves y luego pasos…

Tezuka se levanta y la puerta se abre…

-Oh vaya… Creo que interrumpí algo… - dice Tomoka al ingresar porque vio en los rostros masculinos, seriedad y algo de tensión.

-No… Yo ya me tengo que retirar. – dice Tezuka caminando hacia ella, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa, la cual ella captó al instante.

-Bueno, voy a calentar algo de sopa, espero que no te moleste estar un rato a solas.

Ryoma niega en silencio. Tomoka le sonríe, pero antes de que ella cierre la puerta, Ryoma habla…

-Tezuka san… Gracias… – dice inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-De que… - responde de la misma manera - Pero Echizen… Será mejor que te olvides de Ryusaki…

-¿Ah? – arquea la ceja de manera interrogante.

Tezuka se va, Tomoka cierra la puerta sonriéndole, y dentro de la habitación dejan a un Ryoma muy confundido por la charla acerca de Sakuno…

**Notas de Autora: **¿Cómo están? Después de casi dos años me vuelvo a aparecer, gomen… gomen… no he tenido mucho tiempo ya que mi trabajo me impide que la imaginación se desate, pero ya estoy de vuelta y prometo actualizar más seguido. ¿Les gustó esta nueva historia? Bueno aun no ha sucedido algo extraordinario, pero no se impacienten, dentro de nada cuento como es que Sakuno se transformó en lo que es y no será nada agradable, realmente ella ha sufrido mucho, y como es que Tomoka y al parecer Tezuka están implicados con todo lo que tenga que ver con ella… Todo a su tiempo… Dejen sus reviews, díganme si lo continúo o lo dejo antes de seguir metiendo más la pata xDDD. Saludos…


	3. Chapter 3

HI

**HI **¿Cómo están? A los tiempos, verdad, bueno no desesperen que ya no desapareceré más tengo muchas cosas por el que ponerme al día, así que me tendrán más seguido, ya que he creado muchos fics para deleite sobre todo de las fans del RyoxSaku ;) Espérenlo con paciencia, nos leemos abajo… Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

_**Disclaimer:**_**POT no me pertenece, sino a Konomi Takeshi ©. **

**La historia SI es 100 mía y si hay algún parecido con otras historias es pura coincidencia XDDDD.**

- - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo 3 – El Principio de la Pesadilla**

Era una noche de aquellas, tipo de historia de horror, el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, el viento corría con fuerza, llovía y tronaba, parecería que una tormenta se fuera a desatar en cualquier momento, la mayoría de la gente en la calle corría para cubrirse del frío, todo menos una persona menuda que corría en sentido contrario, ella corría como si nada le importara, llevaba un vestido negro que por la lluvia se ceñía a su figura, no llevaba zapatos, los habría dejado, pero la malla corrida a lado de su pierna daba a entender que se habría caído en algún tramo de la calle, además de la lluvia sus lágrimas tampoco la dejaban ver hacia donde se dirigía, el dolor que experimentaba era muy grande y muy profundo, su querida abuela había fallecido tres días atrás, y hoy fue el entierro, sus nervios y temple habían resistido hasta que vio como el féretro descendía, sus ojos se agrandaron y su razón se esfumó, ella corrió hacia donde descansaba su adorada abuela y se lanzó abrazando el féretro, gritando que la metieran también… Entonces Tezuka Kunimitsu al ver la acción de la joven, sintió que el corazón se le despedazaba, jamás imaginó ver la pequeña Ryusaki comportarse de esa manera, así que haciendo uso de todo su temple, se plantó frente a la joven…

-Ya basta Ryusaki… Contrólate… No hay que puedas hacer, déjala que descanse en paz.

Sakuno levanto el rostro, todo su ser temblaba, tenía la mirada perdida…

-Yo… yo… - balbuceaba la joven.

-Pobre Sakuno… - murmuraba Tomoka que estaba a unos pasos de su amiga, pero era sostenida por Horio. – Si tan solo Ryoma estuviera aquí. – había dicho la joven de coletas.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Sakuno se levantó y con los puños presionados…

-Ryoma… Echizen… - mascullaba Sakuno. – A él… a él no le importa nada más que a sí mismo… Prefirió largarse… Irse y ver por si mismo… Nadie le importa, menos yo… ¡Menos yo!... – dijo casi fuera de sí.

Todos los presentes la miraban con asombro, totalmente incrédulos que la dulce y agraciada Sakuno Ryusaki se pudiera comportar de esa forma, y ella al notar esas miradas y más que todo el murmullo que se formaba a consecuencia de sus actos, no lo soportó más, retrocedió con la cara desfigurada de la vergüenza y el dolor, y se alejó corriendo sin parar, Fuji la pudo interceptar, pero ella colocó sus manos delante para que no la tocaran…

-No por favor… Estoy sola, quiero estar sola… ¡Déjenme!

-Sakuno… - murmuró Tomoka. – Oh Sakuno… - y se echó a llorar en el pecho de un entristecido Horio.

Sakuno estaba asustada, destrozada, toda su familia había fallecido, sus abuelos maternos cuando ella era pequeña, sus padres cuando ella estaba en primaria junto con su abuelo paterno y ahora se había ido su abuela paterna, la única familia que le quedaba, la única que de verdad se preocupaba, quería realmente morir, si tan solo Ryoma estuviera ahí, aún que ella haya dicho todo eso de él, lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba, pero él se había marchado antes que todo esto sucediera, no tenía nada de culpa, pobre, él esforzándose en ser el mejor y ella hablando mal de él, que clase de persona era, se sentía morir, en eso un velo oscuro cubre su mirada y sale del cementerio corriendo torpemente hasta que la pierden de vista.

La noche avanzó, Sakuno seguía corriendo, cuando entra a un tipo de parque con árboles por doquier, y la lluvia hace mucho que se había soltado, ella se acurruca en un árbol viejo y hueco, alejado del resto, estaba recordando todo lo que había sucedido horas antes, ojala pudiera olvidar todo aquello, que todo fuera un horrible sueño, una pesadilla, que tocase su despertador de una vez… Pero ella sabía que eso no sucedería, era la dura realidad, que crueldad la de su vida, se sentía miserable, cuando en eso escucha unos pasos que se acercan lentamente, ella sale de su escondite, creyendo que se trataría de alguno de sus amigos que la habían seguido, pero al ver al hombre con el más horroroso aspecto, jadeante y mirada libidinosa, cayó en cuenta que se había alejado de la zona transitable, no había nadie a su alrededor, y la lluvia era tan fuerte que tal vez nadie la podría escuchar si pedía ayuda, y cuando revisa uno de sus bolsillos para sacar su celular se da con la desagradable sorpresa que no estaba, no recordaba si lo traía consigo o en su loca carrera pudo habérsele caído, el temor que la recorría en ese momento habían hecho que se despabilara y saliera corriendo como sea, y al hacerlo, no contó con que había un pequeño tronco con el cual tropieza, cayendo de espalda…

-Pequeña, parece que estás perdida… Ven… - le dice el hombre tendiéndole la mano. – Yo te ayudaré…

Sakuno se arrastra hacia atrás, para alejarse del sujeto…

-Aléjese, por favor… - dice tratando de mantener la calma. – Pronto mis amigos vendrán… - dice con un ligero timbre de miedo.

-Vamos pequeña. Vas a enfriarte, y seguro que tu cálido cuerpo se está enfriando… Ambos nos daremos calor… - dice acercándose peligrosamente.

En el momento que Sakuno se levanta para empezar a correr el asqueroso sujeto la agarra con fuerza de la muñeca y la lanza nuevamente al suelo y la presiona con su cuerpo recorriendo con sus frías y ásperas manos los muslos delicados y blanquecinos de la indefensa joven, ella se retorcía y peleaba para escapar de su captor, ella empieza a gritar pidiendo ayuda y cuando la desesperación la cegó empieza a llamar a viva voz a Ryoma…

-Si pequeña… Llámame como quieras. – decía totalmente excitado el tipejo.

Sakuno continuaba con su pelea, pero al tipo ya no lo encontraba excitante, le molestaba que se moviera tanto…

-Deja de pelear, chica, que estás totalmente a mi merced… No puedes escapar.

Sakuno logra rasguñar el rostro del tipo y este enfadado la abofetea haciendo que Sakuno se golpee la cabeza, ella está aturdida y se siente débil, y lo deja hacer, se asustó dándose cuenta que por más que luche no puede hacer nada, iba a ser violada y nadie iba a ayudarla, ahora sí que quería morir, lo que nunca pensó que le pasaría, estaba por sucederle, si existiera alguien… quien sea que por favor la ayudara… Cuando en un momento de inconsciencia, Sakuno escucha una voz masculina…

-¿En verdad quieres morir? – decía media burlona esa voz.

Sakuno creyó que estaba enloqueciendo por la desesperación…

-Si… - dice en voz baja.

El tipo la escucha…

-Muy bien, así me gusta… Lo que te voy hacer, te va a gustar, te lo prometo. – dice con voz áspera.

Sakuno presiona con fuerza los ojos y cierra los puños casi hasta hacerse sangrar, al sentir que el tipo pasaba su asquerosa lengua por su delgado cuello y deslizaba lentamente como una caricia la mano derecha hasta ponerla debajo de su falda, acariciando su feminidad a través de la tela de su braguita, si ella buscaba hace unos minutos una verdadera razón para morir ahora ese tipo se lo había concebido, dentro de poco ya nada importaría, se sentía sucia, asqueada, tenía ganas de vomitar en el rostro del hombre que dentro de poco se posesionaría de ella…

-No quiero más mi vida, quien sea, que la tome, yo ya no la quiero… - decía casi como un ruego.

-Cállate, me molestas… - y le jala de un tirón la ropa interior y él se baja el cierre.

-¡Por favor!... – grita con las últimas fuerzas que tenía en ese momento antes de caer desmayada.

Sakuno mueve las pestañas, y abre los ojos lentamente, al principio ve todo borroso, pero poco a poco se va aclarando y se da cuenta que está en una habitación la cual no era la suya, aquello la asusta y se levanta de golpe, produciéndole un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un tremendo mareo que la hace caer nuevamente, entonces la puerta se abre y detrás de ella le muestra la persona más hermosa que haya visto en su vida, parecía un ángel, el cabello casi platino, largo, la piel más nívea jamás vista, unos ojos azules como el zafiro y una sonrisa matadora que haría suspirar a cualquiera, alto y de contextura delgada pero atlética, era todo un adonis, ¿de donde podría haber salido semejante personaje?

Mientras Sakuno estaba comiéndolo con la mirada, el sujeto recién llegado parece que se da por entender que sabía por lo que pasaba en la mente de Sakuno, ya que sonríe de manera arrogante…

-Parece que has hecho un escaneo completo de mi persona, lo cual me halaga mucho. – dice sonriendo.

Sakuno al verse descubierta, su sonrojo es muy notorio…

-Lo siento… No quise incomodar.

-Al contrario. – dijo caminando y dejando a un lado de la mesita de noche lo que sería té o tal vez chocolate caliente. – Me encanta que jóvenes hermosas como tú me examinen.

Sakuno sonríe un tanto cohibida y se sienta recostando la espalda en la cabecera. Ella toma la taza…

-Gracias… pero… ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? – y recuerda al sujeto. - ¿Qué pasó con el tipo que…?

-Shh… Eso ya no tiene importancia, lo que importa es que estás bien y a salvo.

-Pero yo… tú… - dice ella media adormilada, antes que cayera la taza, el guapo sujeto, la coge de manera ágil. – Será mejor que descanses.

-Pero… pero… - dice ella cayendo en el sueño.

Al volver a despertar, nota que está desnuda, Sakuno busca con la mirada su ropa pero no hay nada con que cubrirse, ¿cómo era posible que sucediera eso? Acaso había ido de un acosador a un violador en potencia, que terrible, maldita sea su suerte, cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse, ella se cubre completamente y ve que el mismo sujeto entra, ella lo mira con desconfianza…

-¿Quién eres? – pregunta frunciendo las cejas.

-Vaya… Parece que alguien no ha tenido un buen despertar. – dice mientras se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

-No estoy bromeando, pero si no me dices, voy a gritar… - dice ella con la voz temblorosa.

-Calma, calma… para todo hay una explicación… ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Así que quieres morir? – dice en un tono lleno de misterio.

Sakuno al escuchar esa voz y esa pregunta, se da cuenta, justo en el momento, antes de que se desmayara, había escuchado una voz que le hacia esa misma pregunta…

-Tú eres…

-El mismo… Te he salvado, y si mal no recuerdo también pediste que darías tu vida a quien sea que te salvara…

-Pues… bueno… - dice balbuceando. – Eso fue porque estaba desesperada.

-Bien pues… digamos que accedí a salvarte justo por eso último que dijiste, es más sabía que lo dirías, solo esperaba que no lo hicieras justo con ese idiota te estuviera poseyendo.

Aquello hizo sonrojar a Sakuno furiosamente…

-Pues gracias… Al parecer ya tengo dueño… - dice muy ofendida al verse envuelta con un tipo de estafador, pero luego se da cuenta como fue que la escuchó, cuando ella iba a preguntar, él se le adelanta…

-No quiero una mascota, ya tengo muchas…

Sakuno lo mira sorprendida, él entonces se acerca y de rodillas en la cama colocando la mano derecha en el cuello de Sakuno la hace levantar la mirada para que lo mire fijamente…

-Tú eres especial…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada en especial. – dice soltándola lentamente pero juntando su frente con la de ella. – Pero sí debes saber algo, ya que tu vida me pertenece, puedo hacer con ella lo que se me plazca…

-¡No estarás hablando en serio! – dice media horrorizada ante semejante declaración.

-Pues claro… Puedo llevarte con él si te niegas…

-¡Estás loco! – dice ella saltando de la cama con las sabanas envueltas en ella. – Quiero irme… ¡ya!

-Eso no se puede. – dice sentándose y mirándola, divertido ante la reacción de la joven frente a él. – Un trato en un trato, nosotros respetamos y vivimos bajo los contratos, si realmente quieres irte, eres libre, pero te tendrás que atener a las consecuencias. – dice sonriendo con misterio y arrogancia.

-Contrato… ¿De que contrato hablas yo no…? – pero se calla. – Esa voz… Entonces como fue que me escuchaste…

-Recuerda… - dice mientras camina hacia ella y le pone la mano en la frente, entonces Sakuno recuerda.

Ella estaba media inconsciente, pero escuchaba muy claramente lo que sucedía a su alrededor, también podía observar, pero estaba tan cansada de pelear, cuando de repente, el tipo no se mueve y sus ojos se abren grandemente y cae de espalda, Sakuno lo mira pero no reacciona, estaba como ida, una silueta se muestra delante de ella, sonriendo, y la acoge, cubriéndola y luego la besa, Sakuno se deja llevar cuando empieza también a seguir el ritmo del tipo…

-Ahora eres mía.

-Si… Esta vida no la quiero, se la entrego.

-¿Incluso tu alma?

-Todo mi ser. – dice jadeando la joven.

-Entonces… - dice el sujeto de largos cabellos. – Haré lo que me pides, pero antes, tengo que… - y la jala de los cabellos para levantarle la mirada. – Tengo que mancharte, hacerte mía antes que nada.

Y sin más, la penetró, ella se aferró a él con fuerza, el dolor fue enorme, tanto que se desmayó y despertó en esa habitación…

Sakuno al recordar, estaba nuevamente en la cama pero no estaba sola, el sujeto estaba con ella y también estaba desnudo…

-Tu… - dice ella muy sorprendida.

-Shh… Los humanos realmente son unos seres muy vulnerables, se les puede controlar a voluntad.

-¿Humanos? – pregunta perpleja.

-Si… No soy humano y nunca lo fui, soy… un vampiro…

Sakuno lo mira asustada, y cuando ella se iba a alejar, él fue más rápido y la sujeta poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, ambos se miraban fijamente…

-Aun tengo que acabar con lo que empecé, no lo pude hacer porque estabas inconsciente, pero ahora que estas despierta…

-¿Qué cosa…?

Pero cuando notó que él guapo muchacho rozaba su sexo con el suyo, ella se dio cuenta a lo que se refería…

-Ya no te dolerá… - y la penetró…

Sakuno sintió un punzón muy agudo pero con el movimiento de vaivén la excitación y placer se hicieron presente, pero de repente el movimiento se empezó a poner tan violento y el deseo pasó al dolor, que ella empezaba a pelear para alejarse del joven pero él la tenía tan bien sujeta que no la dejaba ir, entonces ella mira con fijeza el rostro masculino, rasgos tan finos, los labios delgados y rojos, gruesas y pobladas cejas y un par de ojos azules zafiros tan fieros, los cuales la hicieron recordar de cierto chico que tenía casi la misma fiera y fija mirada, al cual ella entregó todo su amor y su corazón…

-Ahora eres mía.

Sakuno al escucharle decir aquello, no pudo contener una lágrima, y ella que al único que quería entregarse era solamente a él, pero se sentía tan cansada que no pudo ni siquiera terminar de llorar por todo el giro que estaba dando su vida, y cuando ella cierra los ojos, siente un punzón fuerte en el cuello, al despertar se sentía débil y mareada, entonces el joven que estaba a su lado le sonríe, no sabe cuanto tiempo habría pasado, pero se sentía desfallecer, la respiración se le acortaba y casi no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo…

-Falta poco, no te impacientes… - le había dicho con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

De repente ella sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban, su respiración se entrecortaba, realmente estaba muriendo, y sin saber el porque, no tenía nada de miedo, y entonces de repente abre los ojos, y se levanta camina hacia el tocador que estaba y se ve totalmente ensangrentada…

Sakuno abre los ojos y se sienta lentamente en la cama…

-De nuevo ese sueño… - dice con voz cansada. – Hacía tiempo que no recordaba eso. – dice mirando el techo. – Calixto… - dice en un murmuro.

Entonces vuelve a recordar al cerrar nuevamente los ojos, lo que había sucedido…

Sakuno al verse completamente empapada en sangre, lanza un grito desgarrador, y cae al suelo y empieza a retroceder, mirándose como si se estuviera quemando. Entonces el sujeto que la salvó entra un tanto alterado por el grito de la joven.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?

-¡Eso mismo quiero saber! ¿¡Qué me has hecho!?

-Ah… Por eso era. No tienes nada que preocuparte.

-¡Nada! Mírame… Estoy prácticamente bañada en sangre…

-Así es querida, es tu sangre…

-¿¡Cómo!? – pregunta perpleja.

-Verás, es un poco complicado, pero cuando te quedaste dormida, te mordí lo suficientemente profundo para que perdieras sangre pero a la vez te hice una pequeña trasfusión de mi sangre para que no murieras, digamos que ambas sangres se mezclaron en ti, por lo cual sigues viva, a pesar de ser una vampiresa, sigues siendo humana. Pero una vez que pierdas toda tu sangre, te convertirás, serás completamente una como yo luego que salgas a beber.

-¿Beber? ¿Estás hablando…?

-Así es… Vuelve a dormir antes de que recaigas y haya algún tipo de alteración, realmente la transformación es un proceso muy delicado, así que por favor vuelve a la cama.

-Se supone que iba a morir… - dice muy trastornada.

-Y lo harás, una vez que pierdas toda tu sangre de humana. Todo lo que viviste, lo que viste, lo que amaste antes de encontrarte conmigo, no será más que un recuerdo muy lejano. Luego de que seas una como yo, ya no podrás ver el amanecer, no podrás salir a ver el color del día, no podrás contemplar el sol, aquella vida que una vez tuviste ya no lo será más, serás una caminante de la noche.

-Pero yo…

-Tu querías olvidar todo con respecto a tu vida, a tu pasado, a todo aquello que te lastimó, yo te prometo que con esto tú corazón sanará.

Acaricia su cuello donde tenía la cicatriz de la mordida…

-Ve a dormir mi ángel demonio.

-¿Ángel demonio? – pregunta un tanto confundida.

-Sí… A pesar de haber pasado juntos la noche, no sé como te llamas.

Sakuno se apena ante ese comentario…

-Tienes razón.

Ella es llevada en brazos hasta la cama…

-Soy Sakuno Ryusaki…

-Sakuno, hermoso nombre… Yo soy Calixto.

-Un nombre un tanto raro… - dice sonriendo con candidez.

-Si… Bien descansa, no falta mucho.

Luego de que ella se transformara por completo, pero para ello tuvo que pasar por dolorosos cambios internos, es llevada a un cuarto, ella vestía una bata blanca, suave como la seda. Sakuno ve que hay una televisión de pantalla de plasma, y de repente se enciende, mostrándole un hermoso amanecer, luego imágenes de bosques, niños corriendo, personas enamoradas, bodas, ancianos, personas que reían, lloraban, gritaban, fiestas, modas, luego sonidos de corrientes de ríos, viento, murmullos de la naturaleza, luego el atardecer en las montañas, el mar… Sakuno empezaba a llorar, aquello realmente era muy hermoso, el mundo tenía tantas maravillas que mostrar, las personas somos muy ciegas para no notarlo y dejarlo pasar sin tomarnos la molestia de pararnos y disfrutar de la belleza que nos da la vida para observar.

Más tarde, Sakuno ya en su habitación, Calixto entra y ve a la joven parada al costado de la cama, ella lo mira de manera un tanto fría pero determinada…

-¿Fue tu idea, no?

-Tenía que ponerte a prueba, si no puedes soportar aquello entonces no podrás sobrevivir como una de nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Acaso hay más como tú?

-Por supuesto, somos una raza muy antigua, temida pero también respetada, en algunos lugares somos venerados y en otros odiados.

-¿En donde estamos realmente?

-En las profundidades de la ciudad de Tokio, seguimos en Japón, si esa era tu pregunta.

-¿Profundidades? No querrás decir…

-Estamos justamente bajo la tierra, a más de unos quinientos metros.

-¡Dios!

Calixto arquea una ceja y sonríe sin darle importancia a lo que dijo, Sakuno se mostraba nerviosa.

-Prácticamente estamos bajo el mar.

-Prácticamente, no… sino en el mar… - dice llevándola por un pasillo y al presionar un botón, las paredes se levantan mostrándole el mundo submarino donde vivían.

Sakuno ante esto se queda realmente sorprendida y maravillada, pero al ver el sol, por reacción instintiva retrocede de un salto, y vaya salto, retrocedió casi golpeándose con la pared de atrás…

-Calma… El sol no nos lastimará, esos vidrios están protegidos con un lente que repele los UV de los rayos solares, no nos quemarán, desde aquí podemos tener luz solar, de todas maneras tenemos que saber el uso de este potente generador de energía, ya que por él también vivimos, nos abastecemos con luz solar, la mayoría de las cosas funcionan justo por eso. La energía solar hace que la vida aquí sea más llevadera.

-Sí que es como una ciudad perdida.

-Se podría decir.

Y la lleva hacer todo un recorrido. Sakuno se queda sorprendida, bajo el suelo de Tokio hay vida, era casi como una ciudadela perdida, con edificios, autos, centros comerciales, incluso un edificio gubernamental, cuando Sakuno le iba a preguntar quien los gobernaba o quien los regía, llamaron a Calixto y este se disculpó con ella alejándose de un salto, Sakuno lo ve maravillada, así que empieza a descubrir los nuevos poderes que el vampirismo le dio, aquello la llenaba de excitación, realmente era como un ave, correr a una velocidad increíble, saltar alturas inimaginables, una fuerza casi descomunal, sí que era increíble todo lo que le estaba sucediendo…

**Notas de Autora: **¿Y bien? Aquí les muestro como fue que Sakuno se convirtió en vampiro y la difícil decisión que tuvo que tomar, realmente la paso fatal la pobre chica, yo no sé como es que no ha salido traumada, o si lo estará… Bueno eso lo verán al transcurso de la historia, y no se desesperen, muy pronto Ryoma y Sakuno se encontrarán, más pronto de lo que imaginan, ¿se imaginan más o menos como será ese encuentro? Yo si lo sé, pero me gustaría contar con ustedes para ver si se acercan como se comportaran al verse, como reaccionará Ryoma cuando lo sepa, aunque bueno eso es dentro de unos 3 capítulos más, así que ya saben, mucha paciencia. Se cuidan…


	4. Chapter 4

HI

**HI **¿Cómo les va? Aquí subo el siguiente capítulo

_**Disclaimer:**_**POT no me pertenece, sino a Konomi Takeshi ©. **

**La historia si es 100 mía y si hay algún parecido con otras historias es pura coincidencia XDDDD.**

- - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo 4 – Vida en la Oscuridad**

Sin saber la hora actual, Sakuno se había levantado y abierto lentamente los ojos, miró a su alrededor y levantó la mirada hacia el techo, puso lentamente el dorso de la mano derecha sobre su frente, y suspira cansina. Había recordado todo lo que había pasado hacía cinco años, pareciera como si todo eso hubiera ocurrido ayer, entonces con la otra mano se toca la marca que le dejó Calixto al morderla, pareciera como si fuera un tatuaje, se levanta de la cama y camina pasando por un espejo, pero en la cual no se refleja su persona, aquello ya no la extraña, los vampiros no pueden ver su reflejo, ya que al lograr verse, pueden ver la fealdad de su "pecado", pero así era mejor también para ella, ya que no podría ver la vergüenza que le causa ser después de todo una caminante nocturna, no soportaba el siempre caer en las redes de Calixto, era prácticamente su juguete favorito, siempre caía ante él y sólo con él, otros vampiros de la comunidad también la deseaban, pero se alejaron inmediatamente al saber que era de Calixto, además claro de ver a dos cuerpos mutilados por haberse atrevido tan solo de dirigirle la palabra al saludarla, por eso es que ella decidió subir a la superficie para vivir, lejos de los ojos de los otros vampiros, en un principio a Calixto no le agradó para nada la idea, sobre todo porque ella era inexperta en supervivencia, ya que no sabía cazar, pero Sakuno aprendió como se dice, a la mala, y solo atacaba a los que hacían daño, a las personas "indeseables", luego de aquel incidente del día del entierro de su abuela, y en ese tiempo agradecía el haber conocido a Calixto, más sin embargo, cuando supo lo que era realmente cazar, aquello no le gustó para nada, había sido obligada a matar a una familia completa, porque ayudaban a cierta comunidad que iba contra las leyes e ideas de Calixto, esos recuerdos eran parte de su pecado como vampiresa y por más que matara para librar a la sociedad de gente corrupta eso no expiaba su delito, que lo llevaba quemado por fuego en su consciencia. Además, durante dos meses, antes de subir a la superficie estuvo entrenando duramente con uno de los mejores luchadores de la colonia pero también el más viejo y sabio de todos, Calixto lo tenía bajo su custodia, y aunque a veces había diferencias abismales con respecto a como debía llevarse el manejo de la gente vampírica, Calixto más que le respetaba le temía, y hacía siempre lo que él le indicaba para no decir que le ordenaba, más de una ocasión Calixto se mostró realmente molesto ante aquella forma de mandarlo y sin querer lo escuchó decir que odiaba al viejo y que dentro de poco nadie más que él tendría todo el control de la colonia, aquello causó en Sakuno una molestia que empezando a desconfiar poco a poco en él, y lo aborreció más el día que la mandó a terminar con la vida de aquellas dos criaturas, niños que no tenían nada de culpa, luego de eso se fue de la colonia, por supuesto que sabía que Calixto la vigilaba, pero había sido lo suficientemente astuta para tener su escondite muy bien cubierto, dentro de una fabrica de residuos químicos donde nadie ingresa por tener prohibida la entrada por amenaza de contaminación a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca al mar, el mar que a ella tanto gustaba observar durante las noches de luna llena.

Sakuno luego de hacer un remember de aquello, se levanta de la silla elegante que tenía, había que reconocerlo, Calixto a pesar de ser un desalmado ser, era el hombre más guapo que había visto y conocido jamás, y cuando se levanta, recordó de golpe el rostro pálido de Ryoma, con toda esa sangre perdida, estuvo a punto de cometer una locura, menos mal que su sentido común y fuerza de voluntad la hicieron darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que en ese momento él la llamara, aunque usó su apellido, pero la llamó, ¿por qué? Justo en ese momento la recordó, y ella estaba segura de haberlo olvidado, pero verlo tan repentinamente, casi frente a frente, todos los recuerdos de la escuela, de cómo lo conoció, la vida junto a él, todo eso volvió de golpe a su mente, y estaba un tanto insegura de todo lo que había vivido, pero de lo que estaba muy segura era que ahora ambos pertenecían a mundos muy diferentes, cuando lo dejó inconsciente en casa de su amiga, supo que ya nada volvería a ser como antes, nada, así sería y así se quedaría, Ryoma Echizen formaría parte de su pasado así como su propia identidad. Luego de ese profundo pensamiento, Sakuno se saca la bata y camina desnuda hasta llegar a una tina de agua tibia y empieza a remojar su pálida piel y a relajarse hasta dejar el cuello descansar al borde de la tina, ella ya sabía que la noche se cernía sobre la ciudad, y por el olor otra fuerte lluvia caería toda la noche, al menos la lluvia era su compañera, la ayudaba luego de hacer la "limpieza".

En otro lado de la ciudad, Ryoma estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana, y recordó la conversación que tuvo con Tezuka, Sakuno estaba prácticamente desaparecida, pero al parecer no del todo, porque Tezuka lo dijo con total calma, no había ningún indicio de preocupación, la noche anterior Tezuka le había dado un motivo más para quedarse, aunque él haya dicho que no se iría sin antes al menos haber visto a Sakuno, tenía que verla de nuevo, o sino jamás la podría recordar. Él estaba muy preocupado por el paradero de su antigua compañera, puso ambas manos sobre su frente, la cabeza le empezaba a doler, sobre todo porque intentaba saber que había pasado exactamente el día que lo atacaron, ¿cómo llego al departamento de Osakada? Tenía un sin fin de preguntas, y que al parecer Tomoka no se las respondería…

-Lo importante es que estás bien… - fue lo único que le dijo con suavidad la enfermera Osakada, desviando la mirada.

Ryoma aun no podía creer lo que sucede, en cinco años todo había cambiado, aunque pareciera como si hubiera pasado más tiempo, realmente quería saber de ella, que había pasado de verdad con ella, en una carta que le mandara Momoshiro a unos meses luego que él se fuera para América, le había dicho que la anciana Sumire había fallecido, pero ahora que recordaba más detalladamente la carta, no mencionaba el estado de Sakuno, solo decía lo destrozada que estaba, aunque era lógico que debió haberla pasado fatal. Cuando de repente cierra los ojos y le viene un recuerdo, tan rápido que abrió de golpe los ojos, había visto como si volara, estaba lloviendo con fuerza, y sentía la sensación de que no estaba solo, y un aroma muy delicado pero conocido, aunque no recordaba de donde, entonces se llevó la mano a la cabeza, el dolor era insoportable, en ese momento escucha unas llaves y unos pasos que se acercan, Tomoka al ingresar lo ve preocupada y se acerca a él corriendo y luego todo negro.

Más adentrada la noche, Ryoma estaba durmiendo, Tomoka le había hecho algunas compresas de agua fría, estaba volando en fiebre, entonces le pone un antibiótico con una inyección, entonces Tomoka se fija en el apuesto rostro dormido del ex príncipe del tenis, a pesar de tener veinte años aun seguía con esa aura real que lo caracterizaba, Tomoka suspira por aquellos recuerdos tan lindos y felices de su pubertad y adolescencia, aquellos lejanos recuerdos que nunca volverán…

-_"Todo a cambiado, algunos para bien, y para otros…"_ – no pudo continuar con su pensamiento, una cristalina lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, que cayó en el brazo de Ryoma que descansaba. Ella se levantó y se fue llorando.

Tomoka estaba en el sofá llorando como Magdalena, con las rodillas recogidas, y envuelta en sus propios brazos, cuando escucha…

-Otra vez…

Tomoka levanta la mirada y ve que Sakuno entra por la ventana, esa voz melodiosa cargada con melancolía y media cansina, Tomoka a pesar de las lágrimas le sonríe a la recién llegada…

-Debería gritarte porque siempre apareces como si fueras un gato. – se levanta extendiendo los brazos y envuelve a su amiga, pero se da cuenta que está empapada pero no por la lluvia. - ¡Sakuno! – exclama alarmada.

-Ah… No tienes que preocuparte, creo que me confié un poco. – dice sacando la lengua juguetonamente.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Y encima de una manera tan tranquila. Sácate de inmediato esa chaqueta…

-Pero…

-Nada… Rápido.

Sakuno resopla resignada y hace lo que su amiga y ex compañera de escuela le pidió, tenía una horrible herida en la espalda hecha al parecer con esos guantes que tienen cuchillas en forma de garras.

-Oh Sakuno como puedes… - dice lastimosamente la joven enfermera.

-Tomoka, sabes que no siempre salgo bien librada cuando se trata de defender a la colonia de Calixto.

Tomoka ante la mención del nombre de aquel vampiro, muestra su molestia, Sakuno al darse cuenta…

-Ya sé lo que piensas de él, pero no me queda otra alternativa…

-Tú ya no perteneces a ese clan… Después de que él… él… - dice masticando las palabras.

-Calma… Aquellos a los que defiendo me ayudaron a recuperarme y me aceptaron, no lo hago por Calixto, aunque hay veces en que no me queda de otra que quedarme a veces con él, es como una droga, no se puede dejar…

Mientras conversaban, Tomoka le hacia la curación, pero ve como la sangre lentamente regresaba al cuerpo de Sakuno y la herida se cerraba lentamente, cicatrizándose y desapareciendo luego…

-No deja de sorprenderme esa curación tuya.

-Lo vez, te lo dije… - dice arqueando la ceja con autosuficiencia.

Tomoka solo sonríe… A pesar de los cinco años que han pasado, fue un golpe muy duro y una verdad muy difícil de creer el aceptar en lo que Sakuno se había convertido, al principio estaba tan asustada, que no sabía que hacer, sobre todo el día que la encontró…

--Flash Back--

Tomoka estaba saliendo de su guardia de la tarde, eran alrededor de las once de la noche, iría al departamento de Horio a celebrar su compromiso pasando una velada llena de amor y cariño, cuanto amaba al hombre aun que a veces le era todo un charlatán, pero tenía sus cualidades y unas muy buenas, cuando de repente alguien le corta el paso, iban asaltarla y después quien sabe que más, ella estaba muy asustada, cuando de la nada el hombre cae de espalda desparramado en sangre y los dos que estaban detrás de ella salen volando cayendo, Tomoka sin saber porque, se adentro a aquel callejón y con bastante temor se acerca a un lugar oscuro donde uno de los delincuentes estaba siendo "comido" por un ser bastante grotesco, aquello la asustó pero tropezó con su propio pie cayendo hacia delante, el ser se dirigió rápidamente hacía ella y cuando iba a ser golpeada por una zarpa alguien lo empuja alejándolo de la enfermera quien por el miedo no pudo ponerse de pie y con las justas pudo arrastrarse hacia la pared contigua, donde empujaron a ese ser era completamente oscuro y no podía ver que era lo que sucedía solo escuchaba gritos de dolor, gritos desgarradores y luego de un golpe seco, silencio, se quedó pasmada, no sabía que hacer, tenía mucho miedo cuando escucha pasos arrastrando uno tras otro, Tomoka pensó que su final había llegado pero se da cuenta que quien salía de la parte oscura era una menuda figura, al parecer una joven de largos cabellos rojizos quien sostenía una espada larga, como una katana, una espada japonesa que usaban los samuráis de la antigua Japón, aquello la asustó, pero se sorprendió al ver que la joven la quedó viendo y se desplomó como pera madura sobre el suelo, Tomoka creyó que estaba muerta, pero al escuchar su respiración agitada y débil supo que tenía que ayudarla, era enfermera después de todo, así que deja las cosas que llevaba y se acerca al "cuerpo", lo examina, tenía una grave herida en la espalda, parte del hombre izquierdo, estaba prácticamente muerta, nadie podría sobrevivir a semejantes heridas, entonces la voltea lentamente…

-¿Hola? – le dice. - ¿Puedes oírme? – entonces mueve los flequillos de la joven, y abre los ojos grandemente, y ve aquel rostro tan extrañado. - ¡Sakuno! – exclama muy contenta y con lágrimas. – Oh Saku… - dice abrazándola.

Pero la joven la aleja de manera brusca haciendo que Tomoka caiga hacia atrás…

-¿Sakuno?

Entonces de la oscuridad sale la criatura lanzándose hacia ambas pero Sakuno de espalda logra incrustarle la espada de manera certera y haciéndole un tajo tal que la sangre salpicó por doquier manchando a la verduga y salpicando a la enfermera, Tomoka se había tapado la boca de golpe para no gritar, entonces Sakuno con paso decidido coge del cuello a la bestia y lo muerde empezando a absorberle la sangre hasta casi dejarlo completamente seco, entonces Sakuno empieza a arquearse y empieza a vomitar casi toda la sangre y cae de cara sobre todo lo vomitado, ante aquello Tomoka se había quedado petrificada, lo que había visto no lo podría olvidar jamás y más al ver a Sakuno prácticamente pelear contra una criatura extraña y "comérselo" de esa manera, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Cuando decidió acercarse a ella, escucha su voz, casi carraspeada…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí! – dice levantándose y poniéndose de rodillas.

-Pero Sakuno… - decía llorando. – Pensamos que te habías ido a otro lado, ¿dónde has estado?

-No debes estar aquí Tomoka… ¡Lárgate de una vez!

Aquella forma de hablarle fue como dagas a su corazón, jamás imaginó que la dulce y linda Sakuno pudiera comportarse de esa manera, no podía irse y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado…

-Sakuno, hablemos por favor… No me hagas esto…

-No hay nada de que conversar… Vete Tomoka… Vete… o sino… si no… - dice empezando a debilitarse.

-¿Sakuno?

-Vete de una vez…

Pero en ese instante son rodeadas por 3 seres vestidos de negro, una jadeante Sakuno saltó y se puso delante de Tomoka, la joven estaba muy débil, empezaba a ver borroso, pero estaban formados justo como ella quería, así que presionó el mango de la katana y los destajó en un dos por tres, Tomoka no sabía si estarse tranquila o empezar a preocuparse, pero antes de que el último se desvaneciera, Tomoka lo escuchó decir muy claramente…

-Nunca podrás sobrevivir con sobras y cazando Laicos, la sangre humana es nuestra fuente de existencia, te guste o no eres una de nosotros, Calixto te encontrará y nunca podrás escapar de él, si quieres vivir en libertad, deberás cazar de verdad… - y empieza a descomponerse.

Tomoka no creía lo que había escuchado, Sakuno una vampiriza, era una locura, esas cosas se suponía que eran fantasías de alguien que no tenía nada que hacer en su tiempo de ocio, que creó esa mítica raza en las paginas de un libro.

-Sakuno. – dice con cautela y camina hacia ella.

-Ahora que lo sabes no tienes nada que ver conmigo. Será mejor… - dice levantándose pero con las mismas cae de rodillas. – Maldición… - murmura enfadada.

-Sakuno yo creo que puedo ayudarte…

-No lo creo Tomoka, ni siquiera sabes que es lo que necesito. – dice enfadada. – Será mejor que te vayas, no quiero… no quiero lastimarte… - dice con voz apagada.

-Pero Sakuno… - en timbre de voz.

-¡Que te largues! – dice volteando rápidamente y mirándola con ojos asesinos.

Tomoka se cubre la boca, si que se había asustado, pero no podía irse o mejor dicho, no quería, ¿dónde había quedado la siempre tierna, amable y carismática Sakuno Ryusaki? Su amiga de la infancia, su amiga de siempre. Tomoka con lágrimas en los ojos, aguantándose el llanto amargo que clamaba por salir con fuerza tuvo que reunir fuerzas para dar marcha atrás, he irse, cuando en ese escucha un golpe seco como una caída, entonces con temor voltea y ve que Sakuno está tirada en el suelo, ella corre hacia su amiga y se da cuenta que está inconsciente, era demasiado arriesgado dejarla sola, así que como Sakuno aun tenía el cuerpo de una adolescente pudo ayudarla y como pudo la llevó a su departamento, había llegado a ella muy avanzada la madrugada y se recién se dio cuenta que no cargaba el celular, lo había dejado cargando toda la tarde que estuvo de guardia y que en sus maquina registradora de llamadas había muchas de Horio, se había olvidado totalmente de su prometido, bueno luego le inventaría cualquier cosa, total siempre le creía, luego de cavilar en ello, puso a Sakuno sobre el sofá y le sacó la ropa, estaba completamente sucia y totalmente manchada de sangre, así que la llevó al baño, en la tina de agua caliente, Sakuno empezó a cobrar la consciencia…

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunta en hilo de voz.

-Hola… - dice Tomoka sonriéndole.

Cuando Sakuno iba a protestar, Tomoka le pone el dedo índice en los labios y le sonríe…

-Aquí te dejó ropa limpia, voy a calentar algo para tomarnos juntas, tenemos mucho tiempo para conversar…

Sakuno la ve salir rápidamente, realmente no había cambiado nada, siempre tan testaruda y se salía con la suya, en cierta forma se sentía a gusto. Mientras en la cocina Tomoka calentaba el agua para hacer té, menos mal mañana no tendría que ir a la clínica, así que tenían toda la madrugada pero si es cierto como dice el mito, que los vampiros odiaban el sol porque los quemaba entonces debía aprovechar todo lo que pudiera, ya que al día siguiente quien sabe que pasaría.

Una vez que Sakuno salió de la ducha, se la veía más pálida y algo ojerosa, Tomoka al verla se preocupó…

-No te estás alimentando debidamente… - le dijo a modo de regaño pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué Tomoka?

La joven levanta los hombros como si no tuviera importancia…

-Eres mi amiga, que más podría hacer… - dice sonriéndole.

Tomoka miraba a Sakuno, no había cambiado nada, al menos no en apariencia, seguía con el cabello largo y rojizo, el rostro de muchachita ingenua y dulce, más cuando reparó en sus ojos, eran mucho más rojos, más intensos, y en su mirada podía darse cuenta que aunque en ella no ha pasado el tiempo, en ella sabía que había pasado por mucho, conoció la parte dura y onda de la vida y del paso del tiempo…

-Además, soy enfermera…

Sakuno abrió completamente los ojos, siempre se la imaginó como una modelo o tal vez como una reportera, ya que ella tenía aptitudes para ambas cosas, pero como enfermera… si que las cosas habían cambiado, Tomoka ríe ante la expresión del rostro de la joven vampireza…

-¿No vas a decir nada? – pregunta sonriendo.

Sakuno relaja la mirada y mira hacia otro punto. Tomoka sonríe…

-Iré a servir el té, ponte cómoda…

Al ir a la cocina, Tomoka se sentía muy decepcionada, esperaba que Sakuno le hiciera muchas preguntas, como antes, como debió ser siempre, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no se podía volver atrás tenía que continuar aunque a ella se le sea muy difícil aceptarlo, aunque seguramente para Sakuno también debió haber sido muy difícil y sobre todo duro el cambió que sufrió, han pasado casi tres años desde que la vio desaparecer en el entierro de su abuela y luego de ahí no se supo nada de la joven Ryusaki, pero ya la tenía con ella, y eso estaba bien, al menos en algo… Al regresar a la sala, Sakuno estaba sentada en el sofá y con las rodillas recogidas mirando hacia la ventana, Tomoka se aclara la garganta…

-No es necesario que lo hagas, sabía que estabas regresando. – dice Sakuno sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

-Ah… Es bueno saberlo… Tus sentidos están muy desarrollados, ¿verdad?

Sakuno no respondió, Tomoka se sentó a su lado y sirvió el té…

-Está servido. – pero Sakuno no respondió, entonces al verse ignorada, frunció las cejas… - Sakuno… ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?

Sakuno que en ese momento acercaba la mano para tomar el té, al escuchar la pregunta, derriba el líquido sobre su mano, el agua estaba recién hervido, Tomoka se alarma y va por una compresa de agua fría, más cuando regresa ve que Sakuno estaba tomando el té y su mano estaba como si nada, así que se vuelve a sentar…

-Lamento habértelo dicho tan repentinamente, pero es que quería saber… Han pasado casi tres años… Sakuno, tres años… - dice al borde de las lágrimas. – creíamos que la tierra te había tragado…

Sakuno baja de nuevo la taza hacia la mesita frente a ella, luego de tomar un sorbo…

-Algo así… - responde en murmuro.

-¿Ah? – exclama Tomoka.

-Me alegra saber que te va bien… - dice Sakuno sonriendo como lo hacía desde siempre, miraba alrededor. – Parece que la vida de enfermera es rentable, ¿no?

Tomoka se quita unas lágrimas rebeldes que amenazaban con salir…

-¿Sabes? Esta primavera, me casaré con Horio.

Sakuno abre los ojos…

-¿En serio? Vaya noticia, que alegría por ti Tomoka… - dice sonriendo.

En eso la luz se va justo cuando truena con fuerza…

-Oh… Oh… - dice Tomoka quien se levanta y ve gracias a las luces de los faroles de la calle. – Llamaré al conserje a ver que me dice. – pero no hay línea. – Que raro… tampoco hay línea… -dice muy preocupada.

Sakuno miraba fijamente la ventana frunciendo las cejas casi hasta juntarlas…

-Diablos… - murmura Sakuno, cuando por inercia se lleva la mano a la cintura y nota que no lleva la katana. - ¿Tomoka, hay alguna escalera de escape?

-Pues… - dice insegura, algo iba a pasar, tenía mucho miedo. – Aquí hay una- dice acercándose a la ventana, cuando de repente es jalada hacia fuera.

-¡Tomoka! – grita Sakuno quien también sale y se da cuenta que la llevaron a la azotea, donde se encontraba la presencia que había detectado hacia poco, realmente estaba con la guardia completamente baja, sino nada de esto estaría pasando. – Calixto… - dice masticando las palabras que formaban el nombre…

-Mi pequeño ángel demonio. Es un gusto verte nuevamente, y por lo que veo, estás muy débil. ¿Realmente quieres luchar conmigo?

-Sabes que no tengo oportunidad contra ti, Calixto… - dice ella inclinándose hasta tocar el suelo con una rodilla.

-Así que me gusta… - dice sonriendo.

Sakuno lo miraba muy enojada, la sangre le hervía por la rabia de ver a su amiga amenazada por este ser apuesto pero a la vez horrible, aun tenía muy presente lo que había sucedido hacía poco… Y al parecer Calixto también tenía el poder de leer la mente…

-Oh vamos… Aun sigues molesta por la vida de esos seres que nos traicionaron…

-No te refieras a ellos como si fueran cualquier cosa, Calixto, no estaban haciendo más que su trabajo…

-El trabajo de ellos era servirnos a nosotros no a los otros clanes, ellos sabían muy bien lo que estaban haciendo y sabían que su traición los llevaría a la muerte y a pesar de eso nos traicionaron…

-Su trabajo era sobrevivir, Calixto, los juzgaste sin darles el beneficio de la duda. – decía Sakuno enfurecida.

-¡Basta!

-Calixto… Déjala, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto…

-Ella pertenece a tu pasado, y como tal tiene que estar enterrada. – dice levantando la mano derecha de la cual nacen unas uñas largísimas y muy filudas apuntando al corazón de la joven enfermera.

-Calixto, aquí estoy… Ven… Aquí estoy… - dice Sakuno extendiendo los brazos. – Ven… - dice con voz conciliadora.

Calixto la mira fijamente…

-Tú eres y serás siempre mía… Nadie te tendrá… nadie… ¡Nadie!

Le tira una bofetada a Tomoka haciéndola rodar por el suelo, a pesar de querer ir a auxiliarla, sabía que no podía moverse, eso las pondría en riesgo a ambas, pero cuando iba a caminar hacia él, tres sujetos se interponen en su camino…

-Aléjense… - dice de manera intimidante, haciendo que sus ojos rojizos se vuelvan de un celeste blanquecinos muy amenazantes.

A pesar de estar temblando, no se movían, preferían a la matanza rápida y limpia de Sakuno a la dolorosa y agobiante de Calixto, pero lo que sucedió en ese momento Sakuno jamás lo hubiera previsto, los tres que la rodearon desaparecieron desvaneciéndose y de repente una espada la había atravesado en dirección del estómago, ella estaba completamente perpleja nunca había esperado que sea el mismo Calixto quien le arrebatara la vida que él mismo le dio, pero era lógico, él era su creador por lo tanto tenía derecho sobre su vida, al fin y al cabo ella se la terminó regalando cuando la salvó de aquel degenerado…

-Es un recordatorio… - le decía Calixto. – Nadie te va a salvar, nadie, no le perteneces a nadie, solo eres mía… y solo yo te salvaré… ¿deseas que lo haga? – pregunta con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Sakuno levanta la mirada y acaricia su rostro…

-Jamás… - dice sonriendo.

Ante esa respuesta, Calixto la tira contra una pared…

-Decide lo que quieras, pero déjame decirte que la herida que tienes no cicatrizará rápidamente como las demás, esta es una espada de plata, pronto morirás y para salvarte necesitas dos cosas, sangre de vampiro o sangre humana, tú escoge…

-Si para librarme de ti tengo que morir, lo haré…

Calixto presiona con fuerza el mango de la espada y se la guarda…

-Muérete entonces… - y se aleja saltando de edificio en edificio.

Tomoka al ver que el aterrador ser se aleja, corre como posesa hacia Sakuno…

-Sakuno… Sakuno… - y se lanza sobre su amiga. – Sakuno…

Sakuno estaba sosteniéndose con ambas manos la herida por donde salía harta sangre, la vista se le empezaba a nublar y veía muy borroso, Tomoka la veía, se sentía completamente inútil, entonces recordó las palabras del tal Calixto, sangre humana, entones tal vez… Tomoka gatea hacia donde había fragmentos de vidrios rotos dispersos sobre el suelo, luego de tomar un pedazo, se acerca a Sakuno…

-Amiga… Todo estará bien… Pronto, todo esto pasará… - dice mientras pone el pedazo de vidrio en su muñeca, pero Sakuno lo evita…

-No es necesario… Yo no quiero vivir con esto Tomoka, si muero no habrá peligro alguno para ti… Así que… déjame por favor…

-No me pidas eso Sakuno… ¡NO!

-Tomoka… Soy una abominación… ¿No te das cuenta?

Tomoka movía la cabeza como niña encaprichada…

-No es cierto, eres la misma, sé que lo eres, por favor Sakuno, no te puedo dejar así nada más, no… no de nuevo…

Sakuno ante esto abre los ojos desmesuradamente y luego sonríe tranquilamente…

-Tomoka… Si bebo de ti no sé si podré parar, he perdido demasiada sangre… Y…

-Shh… - le dice suavemente. – Realmente tengo mucho, mucho miedo Sakuno… No sé que ha pasado, no sé que ha sido todo esto, pero Sakuno… tú estás aquí… Así que no tengo porque temer… ¿Cierto?

Sakuno levanta la mirada y ve que Tomoka tiene abundantes lágrimas en los ojos…

-Tomo… Tomoka…

-Tú estás aquí, has regresado… - mientras intentaba que no se le quebrase la voz, quería permanecer fuerte por su amiga.

-Tú… - y empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña muy asustada, Tomoka le acariciaba el cabello…

-Ambas sabemos que hacer… ¿Verdad? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Dime lo que tengo que hacer…

-Tomoka… No puedes, no puedo…

-Si podemos… Sakuno…

Sakuno levanta la mirada hacia su amiga, quien la habría abrazado con mucha fuerza, entonces ve en los ojos de su amiga, entre miedo y determinación, luego ella esconde el rostro en el pecho de su amiga…

-Tomoka…

-Déjame ayudarte, por favor Sakuno… En aquella ocasión que te fuiste no fui fuerte para permanecer a tu lado y ayudarte, pero… ahora… ahora quiero ayudarte, quiero… salvarte…

-¡Podrías morir!

Tomoka entonces apoya su frente con la de su amiga…

-Tres años Sakuno… No sabía nada de ti, a veces me preguntaba si realmente te habías ido de viaje, si te habías ido con algún familiar, pero en lo segundo era imposible, no había nadie, Sakuno has estado por mucho tiempo tan sola… Ya es tiempo que vuelvas confiar en tu amiga de la infancia, deja que yo cuide de ti a partir de ahora… - y seguía acariciándole el cabello

Sakuno la miraba desde donde estaba apoyada, quería mucho a su amiga, y no sabía que ella estuviera cargando con todo eso desde que ella se fue, realmente muy egoísta de su parte irse y creer que nadie la quería, su amiga Tomoka realmente era alguien de admirar y sentirse orgullosa, pero, ella también tenía una vida, si empezaba a beber de su sangre, solo estaría para siempre con ella, además hace poco el contó que se casaría y tendría una familia propia muy aparte a lo que ellas tendrían que vivir. Tomoka al parecer le leyó e pensamiento…

-Todo estará bien, tú me necesitas más que nada en el mundo…

-Horio kun… - dijo en un último intento.

-Él estará bien… - dice ayudando a Sakuno apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho. –Sakuno… Todo está bien

Sakuno cierra fuertemente los ojos…

-Perdóname… - dice mientras se acerca al cuello delgado y fino de su amiga.

Tomoka levanta el rostro y cierra los ojos, acallando el grito al sentir los fríos y filudos colmillos introducirse en su cuello, acaricia la cabeza de su amiga, mientras esta lloraba lágrimas de sangre por el dolor y el sufrimiento que se causaría a partir de ahora…

--Fin F.B.--

Ambas estaban sentadas en sofá, charlando de nada en sí…

-¿Te conté que Tezuka san vino ayer en la noche?

-¿Tezuka niisan? ¿Qué si?...

-Si, le pedí que me comunicara con alguno de los chicos para ver si alguien podría encargarse de Ryoma kun ya que seguía inconsciente, y él mismo se ofreció, pero… si que Tezuka es muy directo.

-¿Directo? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Sakuno la miraba sin comprender, Tomoka al ver la cara de confusión de su "joven" amiga…

-Ay Sakuno chan… Te ves tan linda con esa carita que pones… - y la abrazaba efusivamente.

-Ya… Ya Tomo chan… - dice muy avergonzada. – Pero dime… ¿Le dijo algo?

Tomoka se pone un poco seria, y sonriendo con algo de melancolía…

-Que no preguntara más por ti…

Sakuno se mostró muy sorprendida ante esa declaración… Justo en ese momento, Ryoma estaba dando vueltas en la cama, parecía que tuviera un mal sueño…

-Ah… Hace un poco de calor… - y se levanta poniendo los pies en el suelo, tantea un poco, prende la lámpara y busca con la mirada sus sandalias. – Creo que ya me estoy recuperando… Me pregunto si Osakada seguirá despierta. – mira el reloj del buró y marcaba la una de la mañana. – Supongo que sí. – se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la puerta, abriéndola.

Al salir de la habitación hay un pasillo donde separa las habitaciones con la sala y la cocina, Ryoma camina poniendo la mano sobre la pared como apoyo y camina lentamente pero a más se acercaba escuchaba voces femeninas, reconocía perfectamente la de Osakada pero la otra era más aguda, como de una niña, la cual extrañamente se le hacía muy conocida, se acerca con cautela hacia la sala, la entrada estaba daba la espalda a Tomoka, por lo tanto no lo vio, entonces Ryoma repara en una menuda figura que miraba a través de la ventana, vestía una gabardina larga y negra, y su cabello era rojizo con puntas onduladas…

Sakuno miraba la calle con aire aburrido, estaba pensando en lo que le dijo Tezuka niisan a Ryoma, creía que no fue la manera más certera de decirle las cosas, ya que podría haberse formado un mal entendido, pero para que él haya dicho eso, será que acaso Ryoma la estaba buscando… Aquel pensamiento le daba algo de alegría pero también mucho temor, y sin darse cuenta una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, cuando ella se lo retira vuelve a fijar la mirada pero por la tras luz de la misma ve el reflejo de alguien, creía que era Tomoka la que estaba por retirarse pero al ver esos ojos fijos y fieros voltea de golpe y abre los ojos inmensurablemente…

-Ryoma… kun… - dice en hilo de voz.

Ryoma por su parte iba a hablar cuando de repente aquella figura menuda se voltea de manera brusca, y al ver el rostro de Sakuno, se sorprendió de que no hubiera cambiado nada desde la última vez que la vio…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notas de Autora: **¡¡Oh God!! ¡¡Ya se vieron, se vieron!!... ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo van a reaccionar todos con este encuentro? ¿Se dirán cosas que no pudieron decirse en cinco años? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Ryoma cuando se entere que Sakuno es una vampireza? ¿Realmente se llegará a enterar a la primera? ¿Quién creen que será el que le diga a Ryoma como es que Sakuno ha cambiado tanto en estos 5 años? Vaya… ¡¡guau!! Muchas interrogantes, ¿¿a qué si?? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo muero por leer sus reviews y me digan que les pareció todo lo que a sucedido hasta este momento, ¿cómo creen que va la historia, lenta, no se entiende? Quiero que me pidan cualquier explicación en caso de que no se entienda nada. Pero todo a su propio tiempo, paciencia ¿si? No lo voy a dejar aquí, lo que sí espero que me comprendan que no tengo Internet en casa, así la actualización no será tan rápida como quisiera pero al menos no la voy a dejar estancada, de corazón espero que les guste, y a cada capitulo irá haciéndose más y más extensa pero eso sí, la historia será de más o menos 10 a 12 capítulos, un poco corto pero con largos capítulos, se las debo chicas por haberme desaparecido sin más. Saludos… Cariños… Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

HI

**HI **¿Cómo les va? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, que espero mucho que sea de su agrado, seguro que algunas estarán impacientes porque aun Ryoma y Sakuno ni se ven las sombras, no se preocupen, ya irán viendo porque no los junto antes, todo tiene un porque. Ya, sin más no las entretengo para la lectura, nos leemos abajo…

_**Disclaimer:**_**POT no me pertenece, sino a Konomi Takeshi ©. **

**La historia si es 100 mía y si hay algún parecido con otras historias es pura coincidencia XDDDD.**

- - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo 5 – Dulce y tormentosa Soledad**

Tezuka estaba sentado en lo que parecía un estudio, estaba tomando una taza de café aunque él no era partidario de aquel líquido amargo pero al menos le relajaba en asuntos que lo ponían un tanto inquieto, como la de a continuación…

--Flash Back--

Estaba conduciendo de regreso a su departamento, desde que se fue de casa para vivir una vida más independiente y para además no involucrar a sus seres queridos con la nueva etapa que estaba cruzando su vida, así él solo saldría lastimado y nadie más mucho menos sus ex compañeros de equipo de la secundaria, eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Estaba cavilando entre sus pensamientos cuando su celular suena, lo contesta de la forma más tranquila cuando un grito lo hace prácticamente sobre saltar y menos mal que no había mucho tráfico siendo más o menos la una y cuarto de la madrugada; la del grito había sido Osakada, además que el timbre de voz la recordaba perfectamente, cuantas veces había estado amenazado de quedar completamente sordo, y por lo poco que había entendido en tanto grito era algo relacionado entre Sakuno y Ryoma, ¿qué habría pasado?

En pocos minutos ya que no estaba tan lejos, va al departamento de Osakada Tomoka, se baja rápidamente y sube el ascensor, golpea insistentemente la puerta y una Sakuno un tanto apenada abre…

-Si que eres rápido Kuni niisan… - le dijo en forma de saludo.

Tezuka ante este saludo arquea ligeramente la ceja derecha, algo había ocurrido, eso era seguro…

-¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó con gélida voz, estaba un tanto cansado. – No entendí nada de lo que me decía Osakada.

-Pues, nada… - dice Sakuno un poco nerviosa.

Entonces Tomoka levanta la cabeza…

-¡Nada!... – exclama un poco enfadada. – Por poco y revientas la pared con él… - dice un tanto exaltada.

-Exageras un poco, Tomoka… - dice Sakuno mirando con indiferencia el sofá.

Tezuka no entendía nada, así que un poco fastidiado…

-¿Qué pasó? – volvió a responder pero demandando una respuesta al instante.

-Es que… - dice Sakuno un poco nerviosa y estrujándose las manos. – Ryoma y yo nos… vimos… - dice girando levemente la cabeza.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta con calma pero de forma cansina, luego suelta un ligero suspiro. - ¿Y ahora dónde está?

-Pues… Durmiendo… - dice Sakuno levantando los hombros, como restándole importancia.

-Además de inconsciente… Prácticamente lo pusiste a dormir, Sakuno… - le reclama Tomoka.

-No fue mi culpa, apareció de la nada. Reaccioné por instinto. – se defendía Sakuno. – Además que no estábamos para un argumento creíble…

Tezuka seguía de pie, mientras escuchaba el motivo y la discusión de ambas féminas…

-¿Dónde está? – vuelve a preguntar mientras se acerca al sofá.

-Aquí… - dice Tomoka mientras se levanta del sofá.

Tezuka se acerca a la cabeza de Ryoma y le toma el pulso…

-No está muerto, no lo maté… - reclama algo ofendida Sakuno.

-Solo quería asegurarme… - dice de manera pasiva.

-No es gracioso… - dice Sakuno cruzándose de brazos.

-Menos mal que Ryoma kun es un deportista incansable y está en muy buenas condiciones, le hubieras podido fracturar alguna costilla con semejante golpe… Fuiste muy violenta Sakuno…

-¿Ahora es culpa mía? – dice ofendida. - ¿Quién se suponía que debería estar cuidándolo? ¿Ah?

Y aquí iban de nuevo…

-¡Basta! – dice con voz bastante alta y gruesa, automáticamente las chicas guardan silencio. – Bien voy a llevarlo a su habitación. Aunque tú pudiste, Ryusaki chan…

Sakuno voltea medio cuerpo hacia un lado, como si le fastidiara aquel comentario. Una vez Ryoma puesto en su cama y arropado por Tomoka, los dos abandonan la habitación con la seguridad que solo estaba dormido, aunque al día siguiente amanecería con semejante dolor en el abdomen, lugar donde Sakuno lo había golpeado, casi cerca de la herida, y ella se sentía fatal por dentro pero no lo mostraría, ya tenía que hacerse a la idea que ella no calzaba en la vida de Ryoma Echizen solo de su pasado. En eso Tomoka al llegar a la sala, suspira con pesadez…

-Menos mal no pasó a mayores… - y se sienta cansada en el sofá donde antes estaba recostado Echizen.

-Esto creo que ya llegó a su límite… - dice Tezuka también tomando asiento pero en otro mueble. – Tendré que llevármelo, apresurar las cosas que tenga que hacer y devolverlo a América.

Aquello en cierto modo la tranquilizó pero en esta ocasión ya sería la última vez que lo vería, realmente se había vuelto mucho más varonil, con aquel cuerpo bien formado, el cabello rebelde y esos par de ojos dorados que lo hacían ver como el único sobre la faz de la tierra y por más que Sakuno quiera negarlo, el único en su corazón, aunque ella sabía que ya no poseía.

-Sí Sakuno san sigue viniendo, se correrá el riesgo que ambos se encuentren, y eso es algo que no deseas, ¿verdad Ryusaki chan? – dice Tezuka

Sakuno seguía dentro de sus pensamientos… Tomoka mueve la cabeza en negación lentamente y dice…

-Creo que será lo mejor, además que su herida no ha empeorado, y está cicatrizando de manera rápida. Y a menos de queremos que Echizen siga existiendo tienes que evacuarlo de aquí… - dice Tomoka de manera irónica.

-¡Oye! Eso es insultante… ¿Crees que voy a dejar que corra peligro? – responde Sakuno, sobre saltada.

-¿Y qué acaba de suceder? – dice Tomoka de manera escéptica.

-Aich… Hagan lo que quieran… - y sale de un salto de la habitación.

Ambos la ven partir…

-Está muy confundida… - dice Tomoka, terminando en un suspiro.

-Me imagino… - dice Tezuka.

-Si la hubieras visto. – dice Tomoka sentándose al borde de la ventana por el cual Sakuno salió. – Cuando lo vio se puso más blanca de lo normal. ¿Te lo llevarás? ¿Es definitivo?

-Si… Esto ya no puede salirse más de control.

-De acuerdo. – dice mientras se soba las manos.

-Que se quede un día más, al siguiente me lo llevaré. Trata que descanse todo lo que pueda…

-¿Te lo llevas a algún lugar lejano? – pregunta Tomoka un tanto angustiada.

-Podría ser… Ya veré eso, te dejo el resto.

Una vez dicho esto, Tezuka Kunimitsu deja el departamento de Osakada, dejándola pensando en todo lo ocurrido…

--Fin del F.B.--

En la noche, Tezuka conducía su auto hacia un lugar apartado cerca de un parque casi nada alumbrado, estaciona el coche, se arregla las gafas y baja del auto, se sube el cuello de la gabardina café que lo cubría del terrible frío que azotaba la ciudad en esos momentos, botaba vapor por la boca y guardaba las manos en los angostos y abrigadores bolsillos de la prenda que lucía, camina hacia donde estaba unos árboles sin hojas pero casi no se podía ver nada, cuando de la nada salta una sombra poniéndose detrás del joven de gafas…

-Tezuka kun…

Tezuka se aleja unos pasos, reacción que por instinto había desarrollado en pocos años de haber descubierto la nueva naturaleza de Sakuno…

-Lo siento… Es que se me hizo costumbre, sobre todo por mis "victimas" - dice Sakuno.

-No… No pasa nada, es solo que a pesar del tiempo, no me acostumbro totalmente. – dice mientras se acomoda las gafas.

-Puedo hacerme una idea de eso… Al principio a mí también me era muy difícil habituarme a esto. – dice sonriendo con tranquilidad.

Tezuka se aclara la garganta…

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte de Echizen…

-Tomoka me dijo que hablaste con él… ¿A qué vino?

-Además de arreglar algunas cosas de su familia, también vino para verte…

-¿A verme? – pregunta incrédula.

-¿En verdad no quieres saber nada, absolutamente nada de él?

Sakuno lo mira, como si quisiera ver a través de él algo más, como si tal vez le ocultase algo… Tezuka ante esta inspección, se saca las gafas y limpia las lunas con un pañuelo pulcramente blanco, luego se las vuelve a poner, con lentitud. Sakuno arquea la ceja derecha…

-Tezuka kun. – dice en voz baja y un tanto juguetona. – Si no te conociera, diría que tratas de ocultar tu nerviosismo, ¿puedo preguntar a qué?

-No estoy seguro yo tampoco, pero siento como si Echizen ocultase algo.

Aquello sorprendió a Sakuno, que Ryoma oculte algo, como que… tal vez se haya casado, tal vez solo quisiera reafirmar que sigue siendo el número uno en tenis, ¿qué podría ser? Sakuno mueve ligeramente la cabeza…

-¿Ocultar algo? Pues no lo sé ni me interesa… Él se fue hace mucho tiempo, quiso ir a cumplir su sueño, adora el tenis no, bueno pues… si pudiera lo felicitaría, pero no puedo mostrarme ante él y decirle como si nada hubiera pasado, hola como estás… No…

-He hecho algunas investigaciones antes de llamarte, y no he querido hablar con él del tema, al menos no aún… Sakuno san… Echizen dejó el tenis hace un año atrás.

Esto fue como un baldazo de agua fría, Sakuno lo miraba incrédula ante esas palabras, que Ryoma dejó el tenis, y sin motivo… Tezuka al verla callada y sin intensión de hablar, prosiguió…

-Dijo solamente que quiere verte, solo eso, nada de conversar o arreglar algo contigo, solo verte…

En cámara lenta se veía como el hermoso y fino rostro de Sakuno cambiaba de sorpresa a una de profunda preocupación…

-¿Cómo? – fue lo que consiguió decir con débil voz.

-Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que pasó, puse a Inui a investigar con respecto a eso y lo único que descubrió fue que a raíz de un accidente que Echizen tuvo año y medio atrás, y aunque él salió ileso, se especula que pudo haber pasado algo más.

Sakuno empieza a caminar unos pasos lejos de Tezuka, de repente la respiración se le acortaba y se agarró con fuerza la marca que le dejase Calixto cuando la convirtió, Tezuka no vio ese movimiento, Sakuno le había dado la espalda, la joven tenía muchas ganas de salir volando e ir a ver a Ryoma, besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado, pero luego, al recordar lo que era ahora, alguien que no podía tener una vida común, y que estaba atada solo a un hombre que a pesar de que lo aborrecía no podía ir contra su voluntad, entonces ella se puso tensa y apretó con fuerzas sus manos hasta hacerse sangrar… Al notar que estaba muy callada, Tezuka se acerca a la joven…

-¿Ryusaki chan?

Lentamente la joven va volteándose hacia él, pero su flequillos ocultaban su mirada, entonces empieza a levantar muy lentamente el rostro…

-Dile… dile… dile a Echizen… - decía con la voz más amenazante y fría que la hubieran escuchado jamás. – Dile a Ryoma Echizen que se olvide de mí, que no quiero verlo… Que se olvide completamente de mí…

Tezuka abre los ojos un poco más de lo normal, realmente estaba muy pasmado de escucharla decir eso… Sakuno ante él se mostraba peligrosamente atemorizante y sus ojos brillaban de un rojo amenazador…

-Tezuka… Hace mucho que yo estoy muerta, y será eso lo que le dirás, que estoy muerta…

-Ryusaki creo que…

-¡No! ¡No Tezuka kun! Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, además no podría presentarme ante él siendo lo que soy… Un monstruo… - lo dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Es lo que realmente deseas?

-Definitivamente segura. Él se fue hace mucho, siguiendo su sueño, dile que no pierda su tiempo buscando y esperando a una persona muerta.

-Entonces nada más se puede hacer. Sin embargo, seguiré investigando el porque dejó el tenis, dudo mucho que no haya algún fuerte motivo. Me rehúso a creerlo.

-Haz lo que creas mejor. Pero yo para él estoy muerta… - le da la espalda. - Hazle un gran favor, y regrésalo a América. – y diciendo esto, salta para desaparecer entre los árboles desnudos que se levantaban erguidos y algo aterradores.

-De modo, que esto acaba así… - dice observando por donde se había ido Sakuno.

De forma calmada se regresa a su auto, cuando empieza a retroceder por el espejo retrovisor ve una figura muy conocida, frena y sale del auto…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vaya, ¿qué tal Tezuka? – dice muy sonriente.

-¿Acaso tú...? ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? – dice con su acostumbrada calma.

-Hace un tiempo… Digamos que casi al mismo tiempo que tú… Pero no quería causarte más problemas, sobre todo por lo que te pasó…

Tezuka cierra los ojos y aspira profundamente, soltándolo con tranquilidad…

-Bueno, eso es algo que ya no tiene solución…

-¿Se ha visto ya con Echizen?

-Como seguro habrás visto, estuve hablando con ella, y su respuesta, te soy sincero, no me la esperaba, tenía algo de esperanza de que ella al menos accediera verlo, pero luego de lo que pasó esta madrugada.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No estoy seguro si Echizen la habrá visto bien, pero Sakuno lo golpeó al descubrirlo…

-¿Qué si? Vaya… eso si no me lo esperaba…

-Con Osakada estamos muy seguros que ella se puso muy nerviosa y eso la desencajó completamente.

-Sí… Prácticamente la pobre aun no se acostumbra del todo, y que la persona que ha significado mucho aparece de la nada, suele ser chocante. ¿Cómo está Ryoma?

-No lo sé, mañana llamaré a Osakada.

-Bien… ¿Y ahora de qué hablaste con ella?

-Le conté que Echizen quiere verla, y me dijo, mejor dicho, me ordenó que le dijera que estaba muerta.

-Pobre, seguramente ha sido una dura decisión…

-Pues a mí no me lo pareció. – responde Tezuka muy seguro de sí mismo.

Fuji ante esto sonríe y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro…

-Vaya hombre, sí que te falta mucho…

Tezuka ante esto arquea la ceja…

-Y a que viene esa frase al estilo Echizen…

-Oh… - dice Fuji cubriéndose la boca. – No me di cuenta, supongo que en esta ocasión lo ameritaba…

Tezuka pestañea un tanto confundido, Fuji vuelve a sonreír burlonamente…

-No te preocupes, pero dime… realmente crees que es lo mejor para ambos…

-Sakuno es muy terca y no hay forma de hacerla cambiar, en eso ha sacado mucho a su difunta abuela, la entrenadora Sumire.

-Si… Pobre Sumerecita… ¿Qué crees que haría ella en nuestro caso? Claro, siempre y cuando no se muriese al enterarse…

Tezuka lo mira de manera significativa ante tal comentario un tanto fuera de lugar pero muy propio del sarcástico Fuji Syusuke… Tezuka ante esto se acomoda las gafas…

-Si hago que Echizen se vaya de Japón lo más pronto posible todo volverá a la "normalidad"

-Pero Echizen es muy terco, si no ha cambiado nada desde que se fue, en ese aspecto, ¿qué harás entonces Tezuka?

-Entonces eso ya será problema de ambos…

-Sabes que ella nunca te lo perdonará…

-Prefiero a eso, a que siempre se culpe y se arrepienta.

Fuji sonríe con satisfacción…

-A pesar del tiempo, aun no puedes dejar de verlos como tus hermanos menores. Los estimas mucho…

-Y a ti también te compete, Fuji…

Fuji se coloca la mano en el mentón, en ademán de pensárselo. Tezuka se regresa para el auto…

-Vamos, te llevo.

A la mañana siguiente, Ryoma se despierta con un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, sentía ganas de vomitar pero no tenía nada en el estómago, cuando en eso se levanta de la cama de golpe y casi corriendo va hacia la sala, al llegar al final del pasillo ve una figura borrosa y al fijar la vista solo ve la ventana, luego de eso bajó la mirada y lentamente fue sentándose en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared y ladeando la cabeza de forma derrotista…

-Habrá sido un sueño… - se dice en murmullo.

Un poco más avanzada la mañana, era sábado, Tomoka sale con una larga bata de dormir y se sorprende de ver a Ryoma despierto, sentado en el comedor de la cocina…

-Vaya Ryoma kun… Ya despertaste…

Ryoma levanta la mirada y asiente levemente en forma de saludo…

-Hice un poco de café. – dice mientras sirve un poco en un taza.

-Que sorpresa… El príncipe Ryoma hizo café. – dice sonriendo mientras se sienta. – Por lo que veo estás mejor. Eso es bueno…

-Así parece… - dice mientras se toca la herida en el abdomen. – Aunque no recuerdo porque me duele con fuerza el abdomen.

Tomoka un poco más y escupía el café que recién había probado…

-Vaya… Está muy rico el café. – aunque en realidad era más agua sucia y no tenía sabor a tal, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, temía que preguntara algo como…

-Dime Osakada ¿Tú sabes algo de Ryusaki?

Bingo…

-Bueno, pues… en realidad no nos vemos mucho… cada una tiene su propia vida… - dice sonriendo con calma.

-Pero al menos sabes donde la puedo buscar ¿no?

-Yo… - ahora o nunca – Creo que debes dejar de buscarla, Ryoma… Ella ha cambiado y… ha pasado mucho tiempo…

-Es casi lo que me dijo Tezuka san, la otra noche. – dice Ryoma un tanto fastidiado.

-Para serte sincera… Ella está dolida por todo lo que pasó… Digamos que… a un no se repone a tu abandono…

-No la abandoné… - dice mirándola fijamente. – Sólo quise asegurar mi futuro, el nuestro…

-¿Cómo?

-Realmente nadie lo sabe, pero me fui porque era una oportunidad única, y aunque supe lo de la entrenadora no pude dejarlo, tenía que hacerlo por ella…

-Pero Ryoma, ella te necesitaba…

-Lo sé… Claro que lo sé, pero de que me serviría venir a mitad de la nada, tenía que venir con algo seguro, con algo estable…

-¿No estarás diciendo…?

-Al regresar quería pedirle a Sakuno que se casara conmigo…

Tomoka deja caer la taza y recién reacciona cuando el líquido caliente choca en sus piernas, ella se va hacia atrás, Ryoma se apresura y le entrega un paño húmedo…

-Ay… que tonta he sido… Mira todo el desastre.

Una vez que las cosas se tranquilizaron y ordenaron el desastre, ambos estaban sentados en el comedor, uno frente a la otra…

-Mira Ryoma… Tú me agradas mucho, pero Sakuno es mi mejor amiga, imagínate el problemón que se armará si te doy su dirección sin su consentimiento.

-Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo. También soy consciente de que ella tiene ya su propia vida y que todo esto es culpa mía, ya que no escribí ni di muestra alguna de mi existencia.

-Así es… - dice Tomoka mientras juntaba las manos y entrelazaba sus dedos.

-Pero solo te pido el verla, es lo único que quiero… Solo verla…

-¿Verla? – dice Tomoka un tanto confundida.

-Si… Solo quiero verla, porque… en realidad no me queda mucho tiempo… - dice bajando la voz.

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunta ya que lo último no lo escuchó con claridad.

-Nada… Solo te pido verla, nada más, ni siquiera me acercaré a hablarle ni a saludarla…

-Pero Ryoma, entiende… Si ella te descubre… Oh Ryoma… Además aun estás mal, tienes que guardar reposo, ese… - se aclara la garganta. – Ese dolor en el abdomen es consecuencia de tu recuperación. – y debajo de la mesa cruzaba dos dedos. – Tienes que descansar, hacer lo que tengas que hacer, y luego… irte… - dice fingiendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ryoma la mira de una manera muy fría…

-Sé cuando ya no soy bienvenido… - y deja con brusquedad la taza.

-No Ryoma… No me malinterpretes… - dice Tomoka tambaleándose ligeramente y cae de rodillas, tenía un horrible mareo.

Ryoma al escuchar el golpe seco de la caída, se gira hacia Tomoka y al verla arrodillada y con la mano en los ojos corre hacia ella…

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-No me esperaba esto… - dice sonriendo. – Creo que estoy un poco debilitada… - y se levanta con la ayuda de Ryoma.

En eso suena el timbre, Tomoka se suelta de Ryoma para ir atender la puerta, y no se acordó que tenía que ver por el mirador de la puerta, y al abrirlo, su sorpresa fue muy grande…

-Satoshi… - dice en murmullo.

Horio estaba parado con unos ramos de flores frescas, vestía de manera casual y lucía muy feliz…

-Cariño aun sigues con el pijama, pero mira la hora que es… - dice mientras se acerca a Tomoka depositándole un delicado beso en los labios y al ingresar al departamento se da una gran sorpresa al ver a Ryoma con pijama. - ¿Echizen? ¿Qué significa esto?

-Yo me voy a mi cuarto…

-Yo te lo explico… Ven Satoshi, te lo cuento todo…

-Eso espero… - dice con la cara claramente molesta.

Mientras la pareja se quedaba a conversar, Ryoma se mete a su habitación y se apoya en la puerta recién cerrada, mira hacia sus cosas y se acerca a ellas para empezar a prepararlas, pero de repente se detiene en seco y mira un punto ciego, se lleva la mano al ojo izquierdo…

-Ya empezó… - dice mientras se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos.

Unas horas después, Ryoma sale de la habitación únicamente con la maleta deportiva con la que estaba, un jean y una casaca de cuero negro, en eso cuando iba a abrir la puerta de salida, Tomoka sale prácticamente a hurtadillas y se acerca a Ryoma…

-Te escuché pasar… ¿Así que ya te vas?

-Sí…

-Pero nadie ha venido por ti, como es que…

-No tengo a nadie, pero está claro que no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí…

-Ryoma sabes que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras…

-Te lo agradezco, pero… ya no me queda tiempo…

-Bueno… - dice ella un tanto decepcionada.

-Muchas gracias por hacerte cargo de mi, de verdad que no sé que hubiera sucedido si yo…

-Calla, lo importante es que todo salió bien…

-Aunque no sé como es que llegué aquí y creo que tampoco obtendré esas respuestas de ti…

-Bueno… - dice nerviosa volteando hacia un lado y dejando al descubierto una parte de su cuello, ya que ella tenía el cabello recogido en un moño.

-Oye… ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? – dice acercándose para mirar mejor.

Tomoka de inmediato se lleva la mano cubriéndoselo…

-Ah… Bueno, pues…

-No importa… Supongo que tampoco me lo contarás…

Tomoka baja el rostro escondiéndolo, había muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero su deber era más con y por su amiga, se lo debía.

-Espero que todo te salga bien Ryoma, suerte…

-Si… Me despides de Horio en caso si aun no se ha ido… - dice mirando de forma acusadora la puerta de la habitación de Tomoka.

Esta se coloca delante…

-Se lo diré… - dice un tanto sonrojada.

-Bye… dice mientras abre la puerta y al hacerlo se sorprende al ver a alguien que no se esperaba ver, al menos no ese día. – Fuji san… - dice muy sorprendido.

-Fuji kun… - dice Tomoka bastante sorprendida, pero un poco más calmada.

-¿Cómo te va Echizen? Hola Osakada…

-Bien… ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Fuji kun? – saluda Tomoka acercándose a Ryoma.

-Tezuka… - responde sin más.

-¿Ah? – exclaman ambos chicos.

-Sí, él me pidió que por favor te llevara conmigo, Echizen.

-¿Adónde? – pregunta arqueando la ceja izquierda.

-A mi departamento, no tienes donde quedarte, ¿no?

-Bueno… - dice Ryoma un tanto indeciso.

-¿Tú…? – dice Tomoka un tanto preocupada.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de él, ahora yo me haré cargo… - dice Fuji mientras aprieta amablemente las manos de la joven.

Aquel gesto le dio por entendido que no hiciera preguntas, así que Tomoka sonríe…

-Te lo encargo mucho… - dice también sonriendo.

-Me siento como si fuera un perro callejero o mejor dicho un paquete que va de casa en casa… - dice Ryoma como un comentario al aire. - ¿Acaso alguien me consultó algo?

-Me temo que no tienes elección, además me parece más conveniente para ti si te quedas con alguien más, tu herida está cerrando muy bien, pero de todas maneras, la ciudad se ha vuelto muy peligrosa, como te habrás dado cuenta. – le dice Tomoka. – Me sentiría muy bien si te quedas con alguno de los senpais.

-Tsk… - murmura fastidiado el príncipe del tenis. – Entonces ya me voy…

-Espera… - dice Tomoka tomándolo del brazo. – Toma esto… - y le pone una bufanda morada. – Está haciendo mucho frío. – le dice sonriendo.

Ryoma lo mira y lo huele…

-Huele a perfume de mujer… Esto es… - dice en forma de fastidio.

-Es un recuerdo, tal vez no te pueda ver, así que es como una despedida.

-Bueno… - dice de manera indiferente.

Ambos chicos se despiden de la enfermera, Tomoka sale para verlos alejarse, y pone su mirada sobre la espalda de Ryoma, lleva lentamente su mano a la marca que tiene en el cuello…

-_"Lo siento mucho Ryoma, quisiera ayudarte, pero ella es la que tiene que decidir, y lo único que pude hacer es darte esa chalina que ella dejó hace un tiempo, al menos su olor te acompañará…"_

Mientras tanto, en aquel edificio abandonado y lúgubre cerca de una refinería a las afueras de la ciudad, en el interior del lugar, todas las ventanas estaban completamente selladas, dentro de una habitación estaba alumbrada solo de velas, dándole un toque de misterio y a un lado, en una tina grande alguien estaba tomando un baño, saca una mano estirando los dedos y lo pone en la orilla, luego saca la cabeza y la coloca en el borde, y respira con tranquilidad, entonces recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Tezuka la noche anterior, y de golpe abre los ojos…

-No importa lo que hagas Tezuka niisan, pero no permitas que me busque… Demonios… que no lo permita buscarme… No lo soportaría, y si eso llegara a suceder… - cierra su mano derecha con fuerza hasta hacerse sangrar. – Entonces en esta ocasión no me detendré…

Y una vela cercana se apaga…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notas de Autora: **Hola chicas… Y bien que tal hasta aquí… Como que la cosa ya se está poniendo muy interesante, ¿no? Apareció Fuji, seguro que para gusto de varias, y por si acaso, no habrá yaoi ni siquiera un intento es full RyoSaku así que no se me ilusionen mucho, ¿bien?  
Bueno, retomando… ¿qué les pareció la reacción de Sakuno? ¿Realmente no querrá verlo u oculta algo, que opinan ustedes? ¿Qué tanto sabe Fuji y que es lo que le pasó a Tezuka? Sin saberlo Ryoma tiene algo de Sakuno ¿creen que lo aprecie sin saber de quien es en verdad? Ya lo iremos viendo de acuerdo vayan pasando los capítulos. Les soy sincera es un poco diferente a como lo había escrito, ya que la idea original es mucho más triste y oscura, pero al menos la historia no pierde el toque de misterio que envuelve a todos los personajes, aun me falta contar que es lo que realmente hace Tezuka y como es que Fuji se enteró y solo voy en el capítulo 5, y todavía falta muchas cosas más, seguro también se preguntan que estará haciendo Calixto mientras tanto, casi no ha hecho ningún tipo de aparición desde el capitulo 2 creo, ¿no? No se me desesperen, todo a su debido tiempo, poco a poco las cosas irán formando una historia mucho más emocionante e intrigante. Espero que me sigan con la historia, trato de meterle un poco de humor negro, pero creo que no estoy logrando lo deseado, en todo caso, no dejaré de escribir ¿si? Se me cuidan, saludos, bye


	6. Chapter 6

HI

**HI **Heme aquí de nuevo, y no se preocupen, que voy a estar actualizando muy seguido ya que tengo la mayoría de la historia escrita, sólo espero que les siga gustando, lo que sí, prepárense para este capitulo, no es nada del otro mundo, pero… Bueno, será mejor que lo lean, total el nombre del capitulo lo dice todo, nos leemos abajo…

_**Disclaimer:**_**POT no me pertenece, sino a Konomi Takeshi ©. **

**La historia si es 100 mía y si hay algún parecido con otras historias es pura coincidencia XDDDD.**

- - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo 6 – Confesiones y Encuentros**

Una puerta se abre, dejando ver una habitación muy oscura, por donde pasan algunos brillos de la mañana por unas cerradas cortinas…

-Pasa por favor… - dice un afable Syusuke.

Fuji se hace a un lado para dejar entrar a su invitado, prende las luces dejando mostrar el interior, decorado de manera casual y muy masculino, pero de no ser por un sofá que estaba estampado con algunas figuras de cactus, todo estaría bien…

-Con permiso… - dice Ryoma luego de observar la sala e ingresar con paso lento.

-Ven… Te mostraré tu habitación, seguro que estarás algo cansado. Desde que estuviste herido no has salido y el viaje te habrá fatigado. – dice sonriendo.

-Algo… - responde tajante el más joven.

Abre otra puerta cerca de la cocina, e ingresan a una habitación mucho más varonil, decorado en tonos marrones y cremas, una cama hecha de pino, un escritorio ubicado bajo el marco de una ventana grande y a su lado un estante con varios libros y al otro lado, cerca de la cama el closet…

-Seguro que será de tu agrado. – dice Syusuke haciéndose a un lado para que su invitado ingrese a la habitación.

-Si… Se ve muy acogedor… - responde Ryoma acercándose a la cama y dejando sobre la misma su maleta deportiva.

-Bueno, te dejo descansar… - e iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando…

-Fuji san… - dice Ryoma rápidamente.

-Dime… - dice deteniendo su acción.

-Solo quería preguntarte… si sabías algo de la nieta de la entrenadora Ryusaki…

Fuji sonríe y lentamente abre los ojos…

-Lamento mucho no poder ayudarte Echizen… Pero eso creo que tampoco me compete.

Ryoma lo mira muy confundido por lo que dijo, Fuji sin más le sonríe cerrando la puerta dejando a un Ryoma realmente pasmado. Fuji al entrar a la cocina y se prepara algo caliente para beber, se sienta en el sofá con estampas de cactus y se reclina mirando hacia el techo, soltando un suspiro melancólico, mientras en la habitación, Ryoma estaba ordenando las cosas de su maleta en uno de los cajones del closet, una vez terminado, se sienta sobre la mesa y mira por la ventana, entonces lleva la mano derecha hacia el bolsillo trasero y saca su billetera, al abrirla ve una fotografía…

-Sakuno… ¿Dónde estás? – pregunta con suma preocupación.

Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que Ryoma llegó al departamento de Fuji, ya había acabado de realizar los asuntos familiares que tenía que resolver, de acuerdo al abogado que había contactado antes de venir a Japón, la venta del templo se hizo muy rápidamente y que el dinero estaba ya depositado en la cuenta familiar, al menos ya estaba tranquilo por ese lado, pero dentro de 5 días tendría que regresarse a América, pero no la había podido encontrar, y lo peor de todo era que su mal empeoraba con cada día que pasaba, solo vino por dos semanas y además tenía la ligera sospecha que las tres personas con las que más contacto ha tenido, Tomoka, Tezuka y Fuji, supieran algo, pero lo más raro era que no le quisieran decir nada, estuvo conversando con Momoshiro y Eiji para averiguar más al respecto, pero ellos tampoco lograron nada…

Ryoma ahora se encontraba tomando desayuno en compañía del dueño del departamento, ninguno decía nada, cuando de repente sonó el timbre, Ryoma se iba a levantar…

-Descuida. – dice Fuji ya de pie. – Continúa… - y se acerca a la puerta, al abrirla. – Oh vaya… que sorpresa… - dice Fuji dejando entrar a la visita.

-¿Cómo les va? – dice la recién llegada.

Ryoma gira la cabeza…

-Osakada…

-Hola Ryoma, que bueno verte bien, luces mejor que hace unos días…

-Si… Gracias… - dice levantándose de la mesa.

-Oh… - dice Tomoka al ver la mesa servida. – Parece que vine en mal momento.

-Claro que no. – dice Fuji ofreciéndole sentarse a acompañarlos. – Por favor… - dice con amabilidad.

-Gracias. – dice Tomoka sentándose en la silla ofrecida por el anfitrión.

Una vez que acabaron de desayunar, haciéndola un poco más amena por la llegada de Osakada quien no paraba de hablar ya sea de cualquier tema hasta de lo más absurdo… Fuji se levanta de la mesa recogiendo las cosas del desayuno…

-Bueno, me tengo que alistar para salir, voy a lavar los trastos y…

-Déjalo… - dice Ryoma también cogiendo su taza. – Ve a cambiarte, yo termino de limpiar el resto…

Fuji al escucharlo, ensancha la sonrisa…

-Muy bien, te tomo la palabra – y en confidencia le dice a Tomoka – Por favor, cuida que no rompa nada.

Ryoma frunce las cejas y mira de manera ofendida a Fuji, Tomoka no puede resistirse a romper una pequeña sonrisa que ocultaba con una mano, una vez que Fuji dejó su taza, se dirige a su habitación, con las mismas se va y deja a ambos amigos en la cocina ya empezando con la limpieza, más tarde, Tomoka le revisa la herida la cual estaba totalmente cicatrizada y mucho mejor…

-Te quedará una fea cicatriz, pero con el tiempo se borrará.

-No importa. – dice Ryoma con indiferencia. – Al menos ya no tendré que llevar nada incómodo para cubrirla.

-Vaya… Y yo pensé que eras de los hombres que cuidaban mucho su imagen…

-Solo en lo profesional. – dice de manera tajante.

Era media tarde, Fuji llamó para avisar que no iría a almorzar, así que Tomoka resuelve preparar algo para comer, luego de cocinar algo sencillo y rápido, van a almorzar, una vez finalizado, se dedican a lavar todo lo que usaron para cocinar como para comer, mientras Ryoma lavaba, Tomoka secaba los utensilios de la cocina, pero cuando Ryoma le entregaba el último plato para que ella lo secase este se le resbala y por inercia se cubre con la mano el ojo izquierdo, rápidamente Tomoka va por la escoba y limpia lo que se cayó al suelo, Ryoma seguía en la misma posición, ella amablemente le dice…

-Si estás cansado, será mejor que vayas a descansar, yo termino de acomodar todo aquí.

-Pero… pero eres visita… - trataba de comportarse normalmente. – No creo que…

-Vamos Ryoma, no es nada del otro mundo, se te ve cansado, en serio… - dice poniéndole énfasis a la última frase. – Ve a descansar, deja que Tomoka oneesan se haga cargo. – dice guiñándole el ojo derecho.

Ryoma un tanto forzado se dirige a su habitación dejando a una preocupada Tomoka, ya que ella se dio cuenta que algo pasaba con el joven Echizen, una vez que terminó de limpiar el comedor y la cocina, se dirige a la puerta de salida, voltea a ver la puerta de la habitación de Ryoma, desde hace rato no escuchaba ruido, así que pensaba que él estaba dormido, pero aun seguía acordándose por el comportamiento de Ryoma, así que saca su celular y llama…

Había anochecido, Fuji ya había regresado, no comentó nada de a donde fue ni Ryoma preguntó, ambos estaban en la sala, Fuji leyendo un libro y Ryoma mientras jugaba a algo en su celular, cuando el ambiente tranquilo y silencioso es interrumpido por el sonoro timbre…

-¿Quién podrá ser? – pregunta Ryoma un tanto fastidiado.

-Será otra visita inesperada – dice Fuji levantándose y encaminándose a la puerta, al abrirla – Que raro tenerte aquí… - dice en son de burla.

-Hola Fuji… - dice la voz serena pero grave de Tezuka.

Ryoma al escucharla, se acerca a la puerta con caminar lento, Fuji le sonríe al recién llegado…

-Pasa por favor. – dice haciéndose a un lado, una vez que Tezuka ingresa, éste primero cierra la puerta. – Está haciendo mucho frío, por favor toma asiento, voy hacer algo de chocolate caliente. – y se retira hacia la cocina.

Tezuka toma asiento y Ryoma lo sigue sentándose delante de él. Tezuka lo mira fijamente…

-Recibí una llamada de Osakada cuando estuvo aquí.

Ryoma lo mira sorprendido…

-¿Por qué te habría llamado? Se supone que mi herida está totalmente curada, no hay motivo para que te llamara y te alertara de algo, ¿no?

Tezuka arquea la ceja izquierda, pero no dijo nada, en ese momento llegaba Fuji con una charola con tres tazas humeantes…

-Muy bien aquí tienen… - primero le entrega a Tezuka, luego a Ryoma, entonces se sienta y se sirve así mismo…

-A que debemos el honor de tu visita… - dice Fuji tomando un sorbo de su chocolate.

-No seas tan ceremonioso… - dice Tezuka que luego de soplar toma un sorbo de chocolate.

Fuji solo sonríe de buen humor, mientras que Ryoma sostenía su taza con algo de fuerza y miraba su reflejo en la misma…

-Osakada me llamó porque hay algo que le preocupa… -dice Tezuka luego de tomar como tres sorbos seguidos del chocolate.

-¿Tomoka? – dice Fuji un poco sorprendido.

-Oh ya basta… - dice Ryoma dejando de mala manera la taza sobre la mesita del centro de la sala. – Se supone que ya estoy curado de la herida esta… - dice molesto. – Estoy cansado que me traten como si fuera un desvalido, sé cuidarme solo… - dice levantándose del sofá en el que estaba sentado.

-Tranquilo Echizen… - dice Fuji de manera pasiva.

-Estoy perfectamente bien… - dice Ryoma empezando a caminar como león enjaulado.

Tezuka simplemente se limitaba a tomar su chocolate, por supuesto que escuchando la forma en como Ryoma se quejaba, entonces cuando el más joven iba a salir del circulo de sofás, tantea un poco antes de avanzar, esto sorprende mucho a Fuji y Tezuka, entonces ambos se miran, Fuji habla…

-¿Echizen hay algo que quieras decirnos? – dice de manera pausada.

-Sí, que voy a arreglar mis cosas e irme aquí, antes de que… - y se toma la cabeza con una mano.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? – pregunta Fuji levantándose del sofá.

-No… Solo déjenme… tranquilo… - dice de manera cansada.

-Siempre tan directo… - dice Tezuka dejando su taza sobre la mesita del centro.

-Voy a mi habitación…

-Escucha Ryoma – dice Fuji – No es necesario que te vayas a ningún lado, si no quieres decirnos que te pasa en verdad, entonces está bien, no hay problema, aunque a mi personalmente me gustaría saber para ayudarte.

-No es nada que deba interesarles… - dice Ryoma que apoyándose del mueble sale y camina hacia donde estaba su habitación.

Tezuka arquea ligeramente la ceja izquierda, Ryoma seguía ofuscado…

-Detesto estar armando tanto jaleo por nada, para remate Osakada lo enreda todo llamando a Tezuka san sin motivo…

-Aparentemente… - responde Tezuka.

Ryoma gira levemente la cabeza y lo mira de reojo, camina unos pasos y no se da cuenta que hay una viga a su lado derecho, y cuando vuelve a virar para continuar caminando, se choca terriblemente contra la esquina, tambaleándose ligeramente…

-Dios… - exclama Fuji quien sale corriendo a ver la condición del menor.

Tezuka lo sigue pero a paso un poco más lento, Ryoma se lleva la mano a la frente, esto si que era genial… Fuji lo mira y le saca la mano de la herida por la cual le salía un hilo de sangre…

-Vamos al baño para limpiarte esa herida – dice muy preocupado.

-Puedo ir solo… - dice Ryoma irritado.

Fuji sonríe…

-Vamos, no te comportes como un niño, ven con tu tío Fuji…

-Ahora quien es el que me trata como un niño… - dice Ryoma ya fastidiado.

Tezuka al haber visto aquello, luce notablemente preocupado. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta?

Una vez que Fuji le pusiera un parche a Ryoma, y por supuesto que él amenazó que no llamaran a Tomoka, ya eran demasiadas las molestias que le daban a su antigua compañera de clases…

-Listo. ¿Quieres un beso para que se te cure pronto? – dice Fuji juguetón.

-A veces eres muy aterrador. ¿Lo sabías? – dice Ryoma con la frente levemente de color azul.

-Aún yo creo que es mejor llamar a Osakada, tal vez ella… - dice Tezuka, pero es interrumpido por el que estaba recostado…

-No es necesario… - dice Ryoma mirando sobre su regazo. – Lo que tengo no tiene remedio. – dice de manera derrotada y con sequedad.

-¿Lo que tienes? – preguntan ambos.

-Yo… - dice Ryoma con lentitud, mientras cerraba los ojos…

Entre tanto, en otro lugar en las afueras de la ciudad, Sakuno estaba apoyada en un marco, como si esperara a alguien, cuando una puerta detrás de ella se abre y sale un sujeto alto vestido totalmente de negro…

-Calixto te recibirá – le comunica haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Sakuno lo mira de manera desconfiada y entra a paso lento pero seguro, totalmente alerta a su alrededor, ella siempre supo que a pesar que algunos la aceptaban, los que rodeaban a Calixto antes de que ella llegara, nunca la veían más que como una intrusa, pero llegó a acostumbrarse y adaptarse a ello, total, en otras ocasiones ya había demostrado que ella no era para tomarla a la ligera porque había demostrado que dominaba muy bien sus habilidades vampíricas y que era rápida al momento de dar ejecución, delante de ella se abre otra puerta, y en esta ocasión su manera de caminar cambia a una totalmente segura y de movimientos fieros, ingresa a un inmenso salón el cual estaba iluminado por diferentes arañas muy pomposas y enormes, en medio de la habitación estaba sentado Calixto en una silla que podría llamarse trono, pero un poco más pequeño, el cual se mostraba muy aburrido ya que apoyaba su brazo al costado del trono, entonces al verla, se levanta increíblemente veloz, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella…

-Mi más preciado tesoro… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Me causó mucha felicidad el saberte aquí, pero también algo de curiosidad, realmente te he extrañado… - dice abrazándola.

Sakuno giraba los ojos de manera cansina, realmente Calixto era muy inmaduro en muchos aspectos a pesar de tener casi 400 años…

-De verdad que te he echado mucho de menos… mi ángel demonio…

Aquel sobre nombre que le puso desde la primera vez, no le agradaba para nada, pero no podía decírselo, era como si algo la detuviera para que no mostrara su fastidio, como si la previniera de algo…

-Sí… Aunque solo han pasado dos años…

-Dos años desde que subiste a la superficie a codearte con ese tipo de personas…

-Las cuales nos ayudan a subsistir… Debo recordarte…

-Ellos son alimento… No seres que cuidar… ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de eso? Si no te cuidara…

-Si me disculpas, he venido a hacerte una petición… - dice Sakuno de manera tajante.

A Calixto ese tono de voz le alertó de algo más además de molestarlo, pero no lo dio a mostrar…

-Claro querida mía… Dime… Pídeme lo que quieras…

-Quiero que me concedas mi libertad absoluta…

Aquello si que tomó desprevenido al vampiro mayor, ante aquello sonríe…

-Perdón querida, pero dijiste… ¿libertad… absoluta…? – como si no lo creyese…

-Así es… Deseo irme de la ciudad, y si es posible del país…

-Pero… - dice sonriendo incrédulo por lo que escuchaba – Pero querida… mi ángel como es posible eso que me pides… No sabes de los peligros que hay fuera de estas paredes, solo has estado dos años fuera y crees que puedes ya ir libremente a donde se te plazca…

-Es por eso que vine, para pedirte que…

-Y yo que te di el permiso de que vivieras fuera de estas paredes para que te dieras cuenta que era muy difícil realmente… Veo que me equivoqué de haberte dado tanto espacio, debí controlarte más.

-Sabes que no es cierto, te he demostrado que he vivido muy bien y gracias a la inmundicia humana que existe en la superficie.

-Cariño, sabes que eso se acabará…

-La maldad nunca se acabará… Pero ya no quiero estar aquí, sé que puedo ver más cosas y aprender mucho si solo me dejas ir…

-Que impertinencia la tuya no me esperaba que me mal agradecieras de esa manera, en verdad que tenía la esperanza de que regresaras, te he extrañado y añorado tanto, no es lo mismo despertar en el frío de la soledad que con tu calido cuerpo… Te deseo… - dice acercándose y abrazándola de manera sexy y provocativa.

Más sin embargo, Sakuno ya no sentía nada por él, absolutamente nada, antes le era muy difícil enfrentarse a él o de tan solo hacerle algún tipo de petición egoísta como el de ese momento, toda su vida era para él y de él, pero al ver a Ryoma, desde ese momento en que lo vio bajo las luces de los faroles la noche que lo atacaron, algo dentro de ella empezó a latir, y ella ya no quería un sentimiento tal, y sabía también que regresar con Calixto sería el peor de todos su errores, ella estaba segura de vivir y sobrevivir sola, sin la necesidad de algún compañero como era la ley y tradición entre la comunidad de los vampiros, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que Calixto entendiera que ella ya no pertenecía ahí ni pertenecía a alguien, menos a él, y pronto…

-He venido aquí como una más de la comunidad y no como tu protegida… - dice Sakuno de manera cortante.

Calixto ante esto deja de acariciarla, la mira fijamente y se aleja lentamente de ella unos dos pasos…

-Bien, de modo que… quieres irte, a pesar de que aquí vivirías como una reina, y sabiendo eso, aun así quieres irte… ¿Sabes como me estás dejando el corazón? – dice en tono melodramático. – Y… seguro que no es porque huyes de algo o… alguien… - dice de manera irónica.

Eso sorprendió mucho a Sakuno…

-¡Claro que no! – dice un poco nerviosa. – Es mi decisión… No hay nada que motive a esto, solo el querer extender mis horizontes, nada más…

Calixto levanta la mirada de manera altanera y sonríe…

-Bien, si eso es así, entonces… Me iré contigo…

Al escuchar eso, los que estaban presentes se exaltan…

-¡No Señor! – decían unos.

-¡No puede dejarnos! – decían otros.

-No puedes dejar la comunidad al aire, Calixto. – dice Sakuno de manera pasiva.

-Entonces la respuesta a tu petición es… no… - dice volviendo a sentarse en el trono.

Ante aquella respuesta, ella prácticamente estaba en shock, la respuesta era la que no quería escuchar, y aquello la enfureció…

-¡No puedes negármelo! – dice Sakuno enardecida. – He cumplido con cada uno de tus caprichos… ¡He hecho todo lo que me has ordenado!

Calixto la miraba con ojos divertidos…

-No seas mentirosilla, mi ángel demonio… No has hecho caso del todo… Aún conservas a esa humana, amiga tuya… Es la que te proporciona la sangre para que te mantengas viva y tu deseo vampírico no se suelte del todo, tienes un contrato con ella, cuando te dije que debería ser yo el que te devuelva la vida, pero… por ser solamente tu, te lo dejé pasar, pero… si te sigues comportando así, realmente vas hacer que haga algo que tu no quieres que yo haga…

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a ponerle un dedo a ella, eso jamás te lo perdonaré… - dice de manera muy amenazante.

-Tú… haciéndome una advertencia… Eso si que es gracioso. – dice riéndose burlonamente, pero en eso la mira muy fijamente como si quiera traspasarla con la mirada. – Será mejor que detengamos esta conversación antes…

-Tienes razón, jamás debió darse... – acepta ella sonriendo. – Es más, nunca debí venir a pedir mi libertad, soy consciente de que vivir absolutamente sola no será nada fácil pero nunca lo sabré si no lo intento…

-Sakuno… - dice Calixto de manera amenazante.

-Si… Es lo mejor… Me retiro entonces… - dice dando un giro elegante y marchándose a paso rápido.

-¡Sakuno! – llama gritando.

Pero la joven ya había salido. Calixto estaba realmente sorprendido por el comportamiento de la joven, era directa, segura de sí misma, en cierta forma dejarla vivir en la superficie la había endurecido lo necesario pero jamás pensó que podría ir en contra de lo que él le dijese…

-Señor… - dice uno de los que estaban presentes. - ¿La va a dejar ir?

Calixto ante esa pregunta, esboza una misteriosa sonrisa…

-A pesar de que ella se ha independizado, yo no le he dado permiso de nada y si aún así quiere sublevarse, con el dolor de mi corazón tendré que detenerla…

-Disculpe señor… pero nosotros no… no tenemos corazón… - dice otro un poco más temeroso.

-Exacto… Pero no lo digo por mí. – y ensancha la sonrisa de lado. – Vamos, es hora de hacer que Sakuno entre en razón…

En el departamento de Fuji, tanto este como Tezuka estaban callados y muy pensativos, Fuji sentado sobre el escritorio con la mirada un tanto perdida y Tezuka en la silla del mismo mueble con los brazos cruzados…

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? – preguntó Tezuka de manera muy seca.

-En realidad, nunca, al menos esa era la idea principal, venir, arreglar mis cosas, ver a Sakuno… y regresarme… solo eso… - dice Ryoma con la mirada todavía en su regazo, no se había movido ni un milímetro.

-Pero… Ryoma… ¿Acaso has visto a algún especialista? Tal vez otra opinión…

-No Fuji san, yo ya… ya no deseo jugar tenis, en cierta forma yo soy el total culpable de que Sakuno no desee verme, a simple vista puede verse que la dejé porque el tenis era muy importante para mí, pero en realidad… yo solo lo hice porque quería forjarme un futuro con ella, siempre me apoyaba y estaba de acuerdo con todas las decisiones que tomaba, no pensé en realidad hasta que punto me seguiría. También debí preguntarle lo que ella quería, sentía y si estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que tomé, si tan solo le hubiera dicho mis verdaderas intensiones, nada de esto hubiera pasado…

-¿Cómo fue el accidente? – pregunta Fuji.

-El día que la entrenadora Sumire falleció, ese mismo día Momoshiro me llamó, entonces sin pensarlo, me subí al coche y aparté el boleto para venirme, y justo se me cruzó un camión y el coche se desvió por un desnivel, perdí totalmente el control y no sé en que momento me quedé inconsciente. Estuve en cama alrededor de dos meses y cuando me volví a comunicar con Momoshiro, él me comentó lo que sucedió con Sakuno, y yo al saber eso, me sentí totalmente fastidiado lo que me costó un partido…

-¿Perdiste? – preguntó Fuji muy sorprendido.

-No, pero en un set el muy maldito me levantó demasiado la pelota y el sol me dio de lleno en los ojos con las justas la devolví más no vi claramente y conectó un disparo que me dio en medio de la frente con mucha fuerza, no tardé en restablecerme, pero… luego de eso, mi visión empezaba a fallar, de repente cuando estaba corriendo la vista se me oscureció por completo y mi padre que es muy observador se dio cuenta de eso, y fuimos a ver uno de los mejores especialistas de la vista de América, y al hacerme los análisis encontró que el problema residía en mi cerebro pero que no era recomendable la operación ya por tratarse de ser muy complicada y riesgosa y que además no había seguridad que con ello recuperara mi vista, pero me dijo que al menos vería con un ojo, pero por haberlo forzado al jugar…

-¿Seguiste jugando? – preguntó Tezuka con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ryoma respondió con la cabeza y continuó hablando…

-Estuve jugando casi dos años, porque mi padre me había puesto a entrenar, pero el resultado fue el peor… Perdí la visión del ojo derecho y ahora del ojo izquierdo… Por eso es que vine, para aprovechar en buscar a Sakuno, aun que sea de lejos, verla y llevarla siempre en mis recuerdos, realmente ambos nos fastidiamos la vida… - dice sonriendo y terminando de hablar en forma irónica. – Mejor dicho… Yo… Así que en verdad que ni siquiera me merezco la oportunidad de verla, pero… si fuera de lejos… solo con eso… Tengo una foto de ella de la cual nunca me he separado, pero ya han pasado 5 años desde la última vez y me gustaría… me gustaría mucho volverla a ver… Aunque sea por una última vez… - dice cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando las manos en forma de puño. – Incluso hablé con Momoshiro kun, Eiji san y Oishi san para que me dieran alguna noticia de ella.

-Ahora entiendo… - dice Fuji. – De razón Eiji estuvo muy quisquilloso conmigo la semana pasada.

-Escuchen… - dice levantando la mirada con decisión – No estoy pidiendo compasión, solo… algo de comprensión… - dice volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia su regazo.

Tezuka había escuchado todo el relato de Echizen, en cierta parte él no tenía culpa, pero el destino, si se puede decir, había decidido que Ryoma no llegara hacia Sakuno, todo tenía un motivo, para todo lo había, incluso para la muerte, al ver que Ryoma escondía su desesperación por encontrarla, no era únicamente porque él tuviera culpa y quisiera exculparse, sólo que el pobre chico estaba realmente… enamorado de la joven Ryusaki… De modo que… así eran las cosas, la actitud de Sakuno, el temor que experimentó al verlo y su reacción, Sakuno estaba muy avergonzada, no odiaba a Ryoma sino avergonzada… Tezuka se levanta de su asiento, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y haciendo sonar algo metálico entre ellos, se dirige a la puerta…

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunta dándole la espalda.

Ryoma levanta la mirada pero esta sigue perdida y cansada…

-Un poco mejor… - dice tratando de decirlo con mejor ánimo.

-Entonces, prepárate, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar. – y sale, dejando absorto a Ryoma que rápidamente voltea a ver a Fuji…

-¿Adónde me llevará?

-Supongo que a donde quieres ir… - dice Fuji sonriéndole y saliendo también de la habitación.

En la sala, Tezuka estaba parado en la puerta, se guardaba algo en el bolsillo al momento que Fuji se le acercaba…

-¿Sabes como irán a terminar las cosas? – pregunta muy preocupado.

-Eso es cosa de Atobe, pero conociendo como conocemos a Ryoma, seguro que lo resolverá a su manera, sea cual sea…

Justo cuando Fuji iba a decir algo, la puerta de la habitación de Ryoma se abre…

-Ya estoy listo… - dice con un semblante diferente, más tranquilo y algo animado.

Fuji al ver el rostro de Ryoma sonríe satisfecho…

-Bien, váyanse ya, parece que lloverá muy fuerte esta noche.

-Todas las noches está lloviendo, Fuji san. – dice Ryoma, colocándose la bufanda que le dio Tomoka.

-Pero esta es diferente de las demás Ryoma…

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – pregunta un poco sorprendido.

-Somos de la misma familia… - dice Fuji con simpleza.

Ryoma iba a decir algo, cuando Tezuka abre la puerta repentinamente y sale, Fuji empuja levemente a Ryoma…

-Vete antes de que te deje atrás…

Ryoma acelera el paso y se acerca a Tezuka pero quedándose atrás. Fuji los ve alejarse…

-Buena suerte… - dice con una sonrisa muy difícil de describir.

Sakuno por su parte, estaba sentada al borde de un alto edificio…

-Demonios. Ya los puse en alerta, no me dejarán ir tan fácil… - dice en murmullos.

Cuando un sonido muy agudo la empieza a molestar…

-Ay… Maldición… - grita. - ¿Cómo se me ocurrió darle ese aparato para que me llamara? Mejor haberle dado un celular, pero eso indicaría sus ubicaciones exactas… - dice derrotada. - Mira que tratarme como una mascota… - dice fastidiada.

Al notar que estaba siendo completamente rodeada, salta del alto edificio, perdiéndose entre las sombras como una más, despistando y perdiendo por completo a sus rastreadores.

En otro lado de la ciudad, ingresan a una habitación, al prender la luz es Tomoka la que llegaba a casa…

-Hoy si que han estado movidas las cosas. – dice mientras se dirige al baño de su habitación, se lava la cara y las manos, se saca la ropa de enfermera y se pone un buzo más cómodo, se dirige a la sala y entra a la cocina, pone a calentar el agua… - Hace un poco de frío, más que antes. Que raro… - dice ella, cuando a lo lejos ve el teléfono. - ¿Lo llamo ahora para contarle? – se preguntaba indecisa y se toca el vientre. - ¿Qué hago? – dice acercándose lentamente al aparato de comunicación. - ¿Le digo? – y toma el auricular. – Creo que… - de repente escucha algo detrás de ella y se da cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par… - ¿Sakuno? – llama un poco nerviosa, ella no entraría de esa manera.

Además que los vampiros no pueden atacarte en tu propia casa, porque si no los dejas entrar ellos no lo hacen, pero también dependiendo de que clase de vampiro sea, así que ella con lentitud y cautela se acerca a la ventana para cerrarla, cuando su muñeca es sostenida con fuerza cruel…

-Ay… - y al ver afuera. - ¡Tú! – exclama muy asustada al ver la sombra frente a ella.

Un auto se estaciona en un parque un tanto apartado, su conductor desciende del vehículo, y se cierra la chaqueta, sí que hacía mucho frío esa noche, Tezuka camina unos pasos con lentitud, es el mismo parque donde se reúne con Sakuno ya que por ser un sitio alejado las demás personas no correrían peligro en caso de algún ataque a ellos mismos. Tezuka esperaba con paciencia a que la chica vampiro se apareciera…

-¿Qué ocurre? – dice una voz melodiosa y aparece frente a Tezuka. – Aich… Debo decirte que odio ese artefacto, siento que me perfora los oídos… - dice muy fastidiosa.

Tezuka permanecía parado y con las gafas empañadas por el frío. Sakuno al no recibir respuesta…

-¿Tezuka niisan? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Si usaste el silbato sí debió pasar algo, dime… ¿Qué pasó?

Tezuka baja la mirada, deja escapar un suspiro y vuelve a levantarla pero con una mirada muy fija sobre la joven…

-He traído conmigo a alguien… que desea hablar contigo…

-¿Desea hablar? – pregunta Sakuno muy inocente, más de repente una desconfianza muy fuerte se apodera de ella - ¿Quién? – dice de manera atenta y tensa.

-La verdad… - dice simplemente el más alto.

Cuando en eso, la puerta del copiloto se abre, y en ella baja con lentitud su ocupante, Sakuno al verlo y reconocerlo, su mirada cambia a una muy amenazante…

-¿Qué significa esto, Tezuka? – dice con voz muy grave – Esto no lo puedo creer.

Ryoma al verla tampoco podía creerlo, entonces no era un sueño, la persona que vio el día que cayó inconsciente era Sakuno, y la volvió a ver en el departamento de Osakada, ella siempre estuvo bien… pero… al parecer, demasiado bien, casi no había cambiado nada, o mejor dicho, no había cambiado NADA… Mientras que Sakuno se sentía traicionada, como era posible que Tezuka lo llevara a ella, sabiendo él que ella no quería saber nada de Ryoma, porque sino… sus propios principios los olvidaría, su corazón latiría y eso, ella no lo quería… no por ser quien es ella ahora… y al darse cuenta de eso, ella cambia la mirada a una ensoñadora y coqueta, y con una voz suave y sensual, se acerca a él…

-Vaya Echizen… Si que ha pasado el tiempo…

Y ambos jóvenes se acercan lentamente, Tezuka se mantiene un tanto alejado, pero no mucho, teme por cualquiera de los dos. Ryoma ve a Sakuno de cerca, lucía igual a cuando la dejó en aquel parque hace cinco años…

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Ryusaki… No has cambiado nada… - dice tratando de sonreír para ocultar su nerviosismo, pero no contaba con que Sakuno, gracias a sus dotes de vampiro, podía oler lo que sentían de las personas…

-Oh si… Gracias por notarlo… Pero creo que parece ser que no te han dicho nada ¿verdad? – pregunta con inocencia fingida.

-¡Ryusaki! – llama la atención Tezuka.

Ryoma voltea para ver a Tezuka, ¿por qué había reaccionado así?, y cuando vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia Sakuno, ésta lo miraba con ojos brillantes de un celeste blanquecino y unos amenazantes colmillos blancos, ante aquel cuadro, Ryoma retrocede del susto, y Sakuno se ríe burlonamente…

-No creí que pusieras semejante cara… No me digas que te hiciste en los pantalones… - y vuelve a reír con burla y ganas.

-Ryusaki… - dice Tezuka de manera decepcionada.

-¿Qué? – pregunta Sakuno con inocencia y haciendo puchero con los labios. – Sólo estaba jugando… con mi nueva adquisición…

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Ryoma, estaba totalmente pasmado con lo que acababa de ver, no sabía en donde estaba. - ¿Ryusaki? – pregunta con cuidado.

Sakuno lo mira levantando una ceja arrogante y mirando con altanería…

-¿Si? ¿Estás sorprendido? ¿A qué si? – dice de manera juguetona. – Te diré algo… - y se pone en puntillas para llegar a la altura de Ryoma pero solo le llega hasta el cuello. – Soy un vampiro… - y se aleja de un salto riendo muy divertida. – En fin… ya me viste, aunque te voy a decir que no soy una muestra de adquisición como lo serás tú… - alarga sus uñas y en ese momento Tezuka se interpone, Sakuno vuelve a sonreír. – Pero si solo estoy jugando… Que serio eres Tezuka niisan… - dice en tono burlón y se aleja meneando las caderas. - ¿Ya puedo irme? – pregunta de forma aburrida.

-Ryusaki… Echizen, él quiere…

-Sí… Sólo eso… - dice Ryoma respondiendo a la joven e interrumpiendo al mayor. – Lamento haberte quitado tu valioso tiempo. – dice sonriendo con arrogancia. – Seguro que la vida de vampiro es muy interesante y sobre todo emocionante… ¿Cómo te sientes al beber la sangre de tus victimas? – dice de manera altanera.

Tezuka se aleja un poco, temía por la vida de Echizen aunque por un lado confiaba en el tino del más joven, mientras que Sakuno no se podía creer como es que Ryoma a pesar de todo tenía la sangre tan fría para hablar de esa manera con la persona que podría matarlo en cuestión de segundos, no podía negar que era admirable, pero ella lo miraba con desprecio, o al menos trataba de fingirlo…

-Pues… debes saber que yo no quería verte, sí… supe que estabas aquí, sí, era yo la que estaba en aquella ocasión en el departamento de Tomoka, y si… te detesto… No quiero verte, ¡jamás! – enfatiza la última palabra. – Pronto me iré de esta ciudad. Una vez que termine con lo que tengo pendiente, y no creas que es por ti… No pienso perder mi tiempo contigo… - se aleja de los hombres. – Ah… Y para tu información, Echizen… Para ti, yo estoy muerta… ¿Lo entiendes? – dice con el cerquillo cubriéndole un ojo y el otro lo miraba muy amenazante, con un color rojo brillante muy amenazador.

-Sé que me odias… - dice Ryoma avanzando unos pasos hacia ella. – y lo tengo muy merecido, pero…

-No… No te odio, Echizen… - le dice Sakuno sonriendo. – Pero de todas maneras, será mejor que desaparezcas luego de esto, que sino… te juro que iré por ti y seré yo misma quien acabe contigo… - dice acercándose a él y con voz amenazante le dijo lo último. – Yo… - pero se calla de golpe y se toca el pecho, como si le doliera. – Tomoka – dice en voz muy baja.

-¿Sakuno? – pregunta Ryoma, notablemente preocupado.

Ella al escuchar su nombre, no podía negar que la hacía muy feliz escuchárselo decir de sus propios labios, pero eso él nunca lo sabría, al menos se llevaría un buen recuerdo de él, después de todo…

-Tengo que atender algo… - dice un tanto nerviosa, ya recuperándose, se da la vuelta dando la espalda a los dos. – Tezuka niisan, hablaremos de esto después… - dice con voz de advertencia.

Tezuka solo asiente con la cabeza, ligeramente, más o menos se daba una idea del tipo de charla que tendrían, ya estaba preparado para ello, al menos sabía que saldría vivo. Sakuno sale con un espectacular salto desapareciendo en la oscuridad del lugar sin dar chance a que alguien dijera al menos algo, luego de eso, ambos suben al vehículo…

-Creo que voy a cambiar el día de mi regreso… - dice Ryoma recostándose sobre el asiento.

-Pero… Echizen… - dice Tezuka temiendo lo que podría estar pensando el más joven.

-No temas… - dice sonriendo con calma. – No es para extenderlo, sino para recortarlo, pasado mañana me regreso a América.

-Supongo que no esperabas esto, ¿cierto?

-La verdad que no… Quien lo diría… Un vampiro, algo que creí que era ficticio, jamás imaginé… Para ser sincero creí, siempre creí que se había olvidado de mí y sería de otro, pero… aun así… ella… - y sonríe. – Ya no importa… Regresemos…

Tezuka enciende el auto, cuando suena su celular, él lo atiende con el free hand…

-Aquí Tezuka ¿Qué sucede?... Sí… ¿Cómo?... ¡Pongan a todos en alerta, justo ella se dirige allá!... Bien… - y cuelga. – Demonios… - murmura Tezuka.

Ryoma que no era tonto…

-¿Se trataba de Ryusaki, verdad?

-Voy a tenerte que mandar de regreso en un taxi y…

-Yo voy también… - dice Ryoma con decisión.

-Escucha Echizen… Las cosas no serán nada agradables, ya escuchaste a Ryusaki…

-¿Y tú haces todo lo que ella te dice? – pregunta un poco burlón. – No me lo parece…

-En realidad… Yo estoy aquí gracias a ella. Trabajo para Atobe, quien tiene una corporación secreta de anti vampiros y digamos que trabajamos para Sakuno, quien fue la que formó la misma.

-Creo que no entiendo… - dice Ryoma muy confundido.

-Echizen, ella dijo… - decía Tezuka como última advertencia.

-No te preocupes, sé correr mis propios riesgos… - dice sonriendo. – Explícame lo de antes…

Tezuka suspira…

-Sakuno nos salvó a ambos, y en deuda a ello, queremos ayudarla a detener a Calixto.

-¿Y quién es ese? – pregunta Ryoma, el nombre además de sonarle a maricón, no le gustaba nada.

-Fue quien convirtió a Sakuno en lo que es, además de ser… su amante…

Ante esto, Ryoma abre los ojos como plato… Amante, el amante de Sakuno…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notas de Autora:** Y otro continuará, ¿cómo hasta el momento? Ya se vieron las caras estos dos, realmente Sakuno está que se muere por Ryoma, pero como es una orgullosa de miércoles no lo quiere demostrar, y al fin a Tezuka, que aunque no lo parezca es medio desentendido en algunas cosas, se dio cuenta de lo que pasa con Sakuno, muy observador, bien por el ex buchou. ¿Qué planes tiene Calixto? ¿A quién vio Tomoka? ¿Qué le pasó a ella para que Sakuno actuara de esa manera? Muchas preguntas que seguro en el próximo capitulo se irán despejando. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que me sigan leyendo, me dejen sus reviews ah… y voy avisando, de repente haya lemon, al principio lo hice un poco fuerte, pero le bajé un poco la intensidad, créanme era lo mejor, así que prepárense, aun lo estoy estructurando, quiero que sea muy romántico como al mismo tiempo algo salvaje, ya verán como queda, pero ese capitulo lo voy a cambiar de sección, así cuando les avise lo buscan en el M ¿si? Bueno, se me cuidan, bye… bye…


	7. Chapter 7

HI

**HI **Bien, y la historia prosigue, al menos está si la voy a terminar así que si les gusta mucho no se preocupen, que no la voy a dejar en el aire, como ya puse en el capítulo anterior, ya tengo escrita toda la historia, solo faltan algunos ajustes. Ahora sin más preámbulos, lean este capitulo, nos leemos abajito…

_**Disclaimer:**_**POT no me pertenece, sino a Konomi Takeshi ©. **

**La historia si es 100 mía y si hay algún parecido con otras historias es pura coincidencia XDDDD.**

- - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo 7 – Verdad oscura a medias**

Sakuno saltaba de edificio en edificio, algo malo estaba presintiendo, temía por su amiga, ¿qué podría haberle pasado? Tenía que darse prisa cuanto antes. Mientras en la autopista, Tezuka estaba conduciendo y a su lado Ryoma…

-Dime Tezuka san… ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de lo que era Ryusaki?

-Bueno, te conté que ella me salvó, pero en realidad fueron dos veces, al principio cuando me estaba desangrando en aquel callejón y la segunda, al parecer no les gustó que sobreviviera, justo aquel día habían atacado la mansión de Atobe, y Sakuno lo salvó, pero ella al notar el peligro que yo corría, ya habían matado a toda mi familia, ella había llegado a tiempo cuando estaban por matarme, estaban asesinando a las personas, no se estaban alimentando, y lo único que Sakuno dijo en esa ocasión, fue que las cosas se tornarían un total caos de ahora en adelante, no lo supe hasta un tiempo después, como año y medio más adelante, resultó que Calixto había asesinado al patriarca de la comunidad al que formaba parte Sakuno, fue ahí que ella empezó a darse cuenta de lo que realmente era Calixto, un déspota, que veía por él y nada más para él, y bueno, en ese tiempo también quería lo mejor para Sakuno, hasta que ella logró escaparse y mató a los doscientos rastreadores que fueron detrás de ella, y Calixto al ver esto decidió dejarla ir, pero Sakuno había sido gravemente herida y logró sobrevivir con sangre de alimañas, hasta que se encontró con Osakada…

Entonces Ryoma recordó la cicatriz de Tomoka…

-¿Acaso ella bebía de Osakada?

-Así es, es como un tipo de contrato, Sakuno explicó que el humano que alimentase a un vampiro por decisión propia, este la seguiría hasta que su PROVHEMO (proveedor de Hemoglobina sangre) muriese, más sin embargo el MASTER, quien es el que convierte a los humanos en vampiros, los dejan en libertad absoluta por decisión propia o petición, los convertidos serían siempre de los MASTER y jamás lograrían abandonarlos, ya que siguen un instinto de seguir siempre al más fuerte, a menos que les pidan la libertad absoluta o… mueran en el intento de lograrlo…

Ryoma escuchaba con mucha atención, y con lo poco que entendió, fue que el tal Calixto es el MASTER de Sakuno, y lo más seguro es que él no la deje ir tan fácilmente, eso quería decir que el asunto pendiente de Sakuno sería el enfrentarse a Calixto para poder irse como ella desea…

-Ella mencionó algo de irse, ¿verdad? Así que para lograrlo, ella tiene que pedírselo al tal Calixto y si se lo niega…

Tezuka tomó atención…

-Lo cual no lo dudo… Sakuno en una ocasión dijo que él no la dejaría ir, pero que ella estaba preparada, ya sea para ganar o morir.

Sakuno si que era muy extremista, había cambiado, ya no era la chica dulce, ingenua y alegre que solía ser, si él pudiera hacer algo…

-Y dime… Los Master son…

-Vienen a ser los vampiros originales, vampiros netamente puros, a los convertidos les dicen SLAVE que viene a ser…

-Esclavos… - dice Ryoma frunciendo las cejas, mostrando su molestia. - ¿Y no pueden hacer nada para ayudar a Sakuno?

-Lamentablemente no podemos ayudarla, pero ella nos ayuda mucho…

-¿Cómo que no pueden ayudarla? – dice Ryoma muy molesto.

-Porque ella no nos lo permite, jamás deja que pasemos más allá de lo que ella desea.

-Pero…

-Echizen… Ella aparentará 15 años, pero tiene tu misma edad, no dejes que su aspecto te confunda, ella sabe mejor que nadie lo que hace, y según me enteré, es mucho mejor que una SLAVE, porque alguien que la conoció en sus primeras fases de vampiro, dijo que los poderes en una SLAVE no se desarrollan a hasta tener al menos tres años de haberse adaptado, pero Sakuno lo hizo en menos de seis meses…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El que me contó, también es un SLAVE de casi cien años y dice que hay una leyenda donde un SLAVE de ojos como el sol será el que derrote al mal que surgirá, y Calixto es el mal, así que él está totalmente seguro que Sakuno es la que menciona aquella leyenda.

Ryoma mira hacia fuera, realmente eso sí que era muy creativo, pero luego de ver lo que le sucedió a Sakuno, ya no sabía que creer…

Sakuno llegaba en ese momento al departamento de su amiga Tomoka y ve con horror que de la ventana de la sala de su amiga salían llamaradas gigantescas, ella sin pensarlo y a una increíble velocidad se introduce al interior, y en ese momento los bomberos llegaban. Sakuno empieza a buscar a su amiga, pero el humo no la dejaba ver claramente hacia donde dirigirse…

-¡Tomoka! ¿Dónde estás? Soy Sakuno… Tomoka… ¡TOMOKA!... – grita con desesperación.

Entonces escucha toser detrás de ella, Sakuno al reconocer a su amiga…

-Si que eres tonta, me preocupaste… Vamos… Salgamos de aquí… - dice Sakuno sonriendo, tranquila de haberla encontrado, le extiende la mano. – Tomoka… Vamos… - dice con insistencia.

De repente una parte del techo se cae, Sakuno salta hacia atrás alejándose de su amiga, ella se reclama a sí misma por tal acción, pero mayor fue la intuición de sobre vivencia…

-¡Tomoka!

Tomoka levanta el rostro, el cual estaba bañado en lágrimas, Sakuno ante esto trata de calmarse…

-Tomoka… Ya voy… - dice tratando de abrirse paso, se quemaba las manos, pero casi no lo sentía, más importante era sacar a su amiga. – No tengas miedo, yo te salvaré…

-Muy tarde para eso… - dice una voz varonil, pero muy conocida por la joven Ryusaki…

Sakuno voltea la cabeza hacia un lado y ve a Calixto luciendo una capa oscura con el interior rojo carmesí…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunta Sakuno muy a la defensiva.

-Haciendo algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo… - responde de manera simple.

-Calixto… Tú… Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí… Así que mejor desaparece… Ahora yo…

-Oh Sakuno… Sakuno… - y hace un ruidito con la lengua

-No… - dice Sakuno mirando con estupor a su interlocutor. - ¡NO ME JODAS CON ESO! ¿POR QUÉ? – dice perdiendo el juicio.

-Te he dejado demasiadas libertades, querida mía… - dice Calixto mirando como si nada a Tomoka. – Sólo me estoy deshaciendo de esas libertades impertinentes tuyas… - dice con una mirada fría. – Creías que te saldrías con la tuya… Déjame decirte que te equivocaste…

-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros!

-Por supuesto que ¡si!... Que mala memoria tienes, cariño… Tú muy bien sabes que una humana cuando decide darte de su sangre prácticamente se vuelve tu amo, ella era tu amo… cuando… ¡YO LO SOY! – dice con una mirada siniestra y endiablada. – Además, ella se sorprendió mucho cuando le conté que querías irte, cuando le pregunté a donde, no quiso responderme…

-Porque es la verdad, no le iba a contar a nadie, a nadie… Sólo a ti… - dice Sakuno apretando con fuerza ambos puños.

-Oh… Entonces debería sentirme halagado… - dice irónico. – Más tu querida amiga debió irse antes… ¿No es así? – dice mirando hacia Tomoka.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Sakuno – No entiendo… ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta un tanto confundida.

Calixto ríe de buena gana, pero de manera burlona…

-Esto si que está bueno… La amiga que decide irse para escapar del pasado y la amiga que quería ver entre sus brazos su futuro.

Sakuno sí que estaba muy confundida, Tomoka trata de levantarse, pero cae, al parecer está muy débil, Sakuno quería rescatar a su amiga, ya luego hablarían al respecto, pero ahora lo importante era sacar a Tomoka de todo este fuego, en eso otra parte del techo se cae, en esta ocasión Sakuno salta hacia un lado para tratar de llegar donde su amiga, entonces se da cuenta que ella estaba agachada, como si se abrazara a sí misma…

-Tomoka… Corre hacia a mí…

Pero la joven Osakada negaba con la cabeza…

-Sólo un poco… - dice Sakuno tratando de acercarse a su amiga, pero una explosión de lo que fue la cocina la hace retroceder nuevamente, era una situación muy desesperante y alarmante. – ¡Calixto no deberías involucrarte…!

-Claro que si… Eres mi protegida, además… ¿creías que te dejaría ir tan fácilmente…?

Ahora todo tenía sentido…

-¡MALDITO! Sí era obra tuya… - afirma con rabia la joven de cabellos rojizos.

-¿Cuándo lo negué? – dice fingiendo inocencia.

-Tratabas de confundirme… Bastardo…

-Sakuno… Yo no… Yo no quería mentirte… - dice Tomoka con voz apagada.

-Deja para después eso Tomoka, primero es sacarte, luego tendremos mucho de que llorar, gritar y reír… Así que Tomo chan. Por favor… Has un intento… Levántate…

Cuando Tomoka iba a levantarse, vuelve a caer pero en esta ocasión lo intenta y consigue ponerse de rodillas, pero…

-Entonces, apresuremos esto para que la amiguitas se reúnan muy pronto… - dice Calixto sacando su mano escondida entre la capa, mostrando unos finos hilos brillantes, Sakuno al seguir hacia donde estaban los hilos y ven que rodean a su amiga…

-Eso es… - dice con temor.

-Así es querida mía… Hilos de Orión… Metal doble de resistente y doble de filoso que el acero. – a medida que hablaba cerraba lentamente la mano en un puño y con cada movimiento, se veía que Tomoka se levantaba, gritando de dolor y estaba suspendida en el aire.

Ante aquello, Sakuno temía lo peor, y más al ver claramente que su amiga estaba sangrando en la parte del vientre…

-Calixto… De acuerdo… Tú… ganas… Calixto por favor, libérala… Te lo suplico…

-Debería ser así siempre, Sakuno, desde aquella ocasión, debiste suplicarme, arrodillarte siempre ante mí… Y solo ante mí…

-Sí… Lo haré… Lo haré pero por favor, Calixto… - decía Sakuno con las lágrimas a punto de brotar.

-Se me quiebra el corazón de verte así, Sakuno… Mi ángel demonio… - dice con una cara entristecida.

-Calixto… - dice tratando de sonreírle.

-Pero ya tomé una decisión…

-No Calixto, no lo hagas… - y toma su espada – Calixto… - pide por última vez.

-Aunque uses tu espada, sabes que no la cortarás, es un acero completamente indestructible, y lo sabes…

Sakuno estaba muy desesperada, tenía que llevarse a Tomoka cuanto antes, ella lucía realmente muy mal, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre…

-Calixto, ya… ya no me iré… - ya no había vuelta atrás, firmó su propia sentencia, pero al menos Ryoma se iría y ya no tendría nada de que preocuparse. – Me quedaré contigo…

-Sacrificarte de esa manera por tu amiga, que buena persona eres, bien… debería sentirme muy feliz por eso, pero… no lo estoy… Preferiste más a tu amiga, a esta vida pasada de la que cual te alejé para que no sufrieras, pero mírate ahora, estás sufriendo…

Sakuno estaba de rodillas, Tomoka no podía soportarlo más…

-Sakuno… Por favor, ya no… Basta… Basta Sakuno… - decía Tomoka con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba.

-¡Entonces mátame a mí…! - decía Sakuno con intensión de acercarse a Calixto, pero es rodeada por dos que la sujetan con fuerza. - ¡CALIXTO!

-No querida, no sería suficiente castigo para ti… - dice empezando a bajar la mano lentamente, y los hilos se iban tensionando, a consecuencia de eso Tomoka empieza a gritar de dolor, esto alarma a Sakuno que empieza a forcejear para soltarse pero uno de ellos la golpea en la boca del estómago, dejándola sin aire, ella se inclina tosiendo.

-¿Qué pretendes? – dice desesperada.

-Que empieces a ser un vampiro de verdad, borrándote y… destruyendo todo lo humano que queda aún en ti.

-¡No puedes hacerlo! – se levanta pero la vuelven a reducir y le golpean las rodillas para que caiga fuertemente contra el suelo. - ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡TOMOKA!

Calixto baja la mano completamente tensionando los hilos, lo cuales fueron cortando la carne y al final destrozando el delicado cuerpo de la joven enfermera, quien por el asombro y la impresión del dolor no pudo gritar pero si mover los labios formando un nombre, los cuales Sakuno leyó muy bien… _"Satoshi" _mencionó a su prometido, y la joven vampireza lanzó un grito desgarrador escuchándose el eco por todo el edificio.

En la calle, del auto bajaron Ryoma y Tezuka que llegaron al edificio donde vivía Tomoka, dándose con la mala visión que les mostraba, justo donde vivía la joven Osakada estaba siendo consumido por el indomable fuego que salía por las ventanas, Ryoma trataba de ubicar a Sakuno entre las personas y en los edificios, pero Tezuka sabía donde estaba la joven exactamente, en ese momento Ryoma se lleva la mano al pecho y levanta la mirada hacia la ventana donde las llamas se mostraban muy vivaces…

-Sakuno… - dice en voz baja el joven ex tenista.

Sakuno estaba boca abajo, llorando la muerte de su amiga, los dos que la sometieron estaban a lado de Calixto…

-Al menos no sufrió, soy muy benevolente – y ríe con ironía. – Ah… Me olvidaba, sobre el secreto de tu amiga… - y le lanza algo muy pequeño y viscoso.

Sakuno lo mira y al darse cuenta, se lleva tremendo susto que queda en shock ahí de rodillas mirando el pequeñísimo feto que estaba en el suelo, de unos 5 semanas de ser concebido, las lágrimas no paraban de caer, Sakuno ni siquiera tenía fuerzas ni de hablar ni nada, más luego de unos dos minutos ella se mueve y acercaba su mano, pero el pie de Calixto pisa sin piedad a ese pequeño ser, los ojos de Sakuno se abren inmensurablemente, Calixto al retirar su pie queda una pequeña mancha esparcida de sangre frente a la joven. Calixto ve a Sakuno y luce una sonrisa de satisfacción y maldad…

-Bien… Será mejor irnos ya… - dice Calixto, la habitación estaba siendo completamente destruida y consumida por las llamas.

-Pero señor… ¿Qué pasará con ella? – dice uno de los esbirros.

-Está demasiado shockeada y muy débil, por el momento no nos preocuparemos por ella. Hasta la próxima luna llena… – saca un dispositivo y presiona un botón rojo, se acercaba a la ventana de emergencia, cuando…

-Argh… - exclama uno que desaparece convirtiéndose en polvo.

-¡Que demonios!... – dice Calixto muy sorprendido.

Calixto levanta un poco la mirada y ve que Sakuno está parada sobre la pared del lado derecho, el otro secuaz temblaba de miedo cuando iba a salir volando, Sakuno a una velocidad impresionante lo destaja y éste desaparece de inmediato. Calixto está verdaderamente sorprendido y sonríe con crueldad…

-Bien… Así me gustan, las cosas siempre los pones mejores…

Sakuno empuña con fuerza la espada y se prepara para atacar, lo mira con todo el odio que podía demostrar, tenía mucho acumulado en ese momento, nadie, ni el diablo lo salvaría, ella lo juraba…

-Eres muy fuerte, no lo creía, pero… debo decir que lamentablemente no puedo quedarme a jugar.

-Tú morirás… - dice Sakuno de manera muy atemorizante y apuntando con su katana hacia el corazón de Calixto.

-Soy mucho más fuerte que tú, tengo cuatrocientos años, no podrás contra mí…

Sakuno lanza un grito llena de furia y se lanza contra Calixto que desenvaina su espada a una velocidad increíble, el doble que Sakuno, ambas espadas chocan, Sakuno por haber tomado impulso lo hace retroceder, pero Calixto logra sujetarla del cuello lanzándola contra la pared que rompe como si fuera un pedazo de papel, Sakuno se repone poniéndose de pie y sujetándose el hombro izquierdo…

-Calixto… - dice forzando la voz.

-En dos días, te estaré esperando en el templo Ibutsuki… ¡Y veremos que tan fuerte eres! Mientras tanto, descansa… - y le lanza un beso volado y desaparece entre el humo.

Sakuno cae en una rodilla sosteniendo con el brazo herido la espada y la otra mano la herida, cuando de repente todo se remece, una explosión, desde abajo. Y en la calle todos corrían despavoridos cuando la parte inferior del edificio empezaba a explotar, haciendo que el edificio colapsara, Ryoma iba a ir al edificio, cuando Tezuka lo sujeta del brazo y lo jala poniéndolo detrás de unos autos para protegerlo…

-¡SAKUNO!... – llama Ryoma con fuerzas desgarradas al ver el edificio completamente destruido.

Justo cuando iba a salir Sakuno, hay otra explosión que la envuelve en llamas, y ella sale disparada del lugar. Hay otra explosión interna en el edificio destruido cuando se ve que de entre los escombros sale algo luminoso…

-Es ella… ¡Es ella! – dice Ryoma desesperado.

Tezuka pide un auto de entre los oficiales especiales que envió Atobe para el "arresto" de los vampiros que atacaron el edificio, ambos se suben y arrancan…

-Aprisa Tezuka san… La perderemos…

-Descuida, sé a donde se dirige

Luego de seguirla por casi cuarenta y cinco minutos, llegan a una refinería abandonada, ambos bajan a la par del auto…

-Será mejor que esperes aquí, Echizen…

-No… - dice meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. – Correré mi propio riesgo con respecto a ella, no le temo. – dice empezando a caminar hacia el edificio abandonado.

Una vez dentro, Ryoma seguía de cerca a Tezuka, éste ve una puerta, saca una placa de metal y aparece un botón a lado de la puerta, lo presiona y la misma se abre, detrás de la puerta se muestra oscuro, excepto en el centro donde había unas cuantas velas, alumbraban tenuemente un pequeño espacio y al centro había algo grotesco que se revolvía y gritaba de manera desesperante pero con apagada voz, ambos al llegar, Tezuka lo reconoce…

-Ryusaki… - musitó.

Ryoma al escuchar eso, se asombra a tal punto que casi cae sentado de la impresión, esa cosa asquerosa era Sakuno ¿cómo era posible? Pero en eso ve que va cobrando forma, la sangre empieza a regresar, la carne y piel se regeneraban con una rapidez impresionantes y por último soltó un grito de dolor y cae de rodillas, luego de forma pesada, de costado hacia el suelo, siendo solo cubierta por su largísimo cabello rojizo, Tezuka divisa una manta blanca y se la coloca, ella levanta la mirada y al reconocerlo…

-Tezuka niisan… - dice con voz llorosa, el rostro demacrado por tantas lágrimas derramadas y una tristeza desbordante la envolvía.

-Tranquila… - dice abrazando a la joven que rompió a llorar al sentir los brazos rodeándola…

-Tomoka… Ella está muerta… - dice en un grito ahogado y continuó llorando.

Tezuka y Ryoma se sorprendieron de sobre manera al enterarse que la vital y siempre alegre Tomoka ya no estaba más entre ellos…

-No pude… No pude salvarla… - decía llorando con amargura. – Ella estaba frente a mí y yo… y yo… yo no… - y vuelve a gritar llorando con rabia, tristeza y decepción, estaba totalmente adolorida, devastada, herida. – La destrozó… Frente a mis ojos… No tuvo nada de compasión… Ni siquiera con… con él… - decía llevándose la mano a la boca. – Ni siquiera tuvo piedad del pequeño… - dice llorando.

-¿Qué pequeño, Ryusaki? – pregunta Tezuka sorprendido y confundido.

-Tomoka, ella… estaba embarazada… Y el muy hijo de puta los mató… ¡Los mató…! - y agacha la cabeza sosteniéndosela con fuerza.

Ryoma ante ello se sorprende, el saber que alguien muy cercano, porque prácticamente la sentía muy cercana, una muy buena amiga que cuidó de él de manera desinteresada y con mucho cariño, ahora no estaba creyendo que ella ya no se encontrara con vida y además… embarazada… realmente sí era una verdadera tristeza, ella era tan joven, llena de vida y esperaba un hijo, es muy doloroso. Tezuka a pesar de estar tranquilo y ser un fuerte soporte en esos momentos para Sakuno, no podía ocultar la tristeza que lo embargaba. Ryoma baja la mirada, aún no aceptaba esa verdad, sí él estaba tan conmocionado, ¿cómo lo tomaría Horio que estaba locamente enamorado de la joven?

-Osakada… muerta… - susurra Ryoma sin darse cuenta.

Al escuchar la voz de Ryoma, Sakuno levanta la mirada de golpe dirigiéndola hacia atrás, entonces se separa de Tezuka, saltando hacia un lado sosteniéndose la manta a su alrededor…

-¿Qué rayos hace él aquí? – dice ella con voz débil pero amenazante.

-Yo… - dice Ryoma un tanto avergonzado.

-Él estaba preocupado por ti… - dice Tezuka tratando de calmar la rabia de la joven.

-Ya es muy tarde para eso… ¿No crees? - dice Sakuno de forma irónica, caminando con lentitud hacia un lado oscuro de la habitación. – No necesito tu compasión, Echizen… - el apellido lo dijo como si lo masticara. – No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Lárgate antes de que tú también mueras… - dice mientras desaparecía entre la oscuridad.

Tezuka hace un movimiento de cabeza, Ryoma lo sigue, y no paran hasta salir de la refinería, al llegar al vehículo…

-¿Qué tan involucrado estás, Tezuka san? – pregunta Ryoma muy interesado al respecto.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que las cosas se están poniendo muy peligrosas para todos, Echizen…

Ryoma lo mira fijamente y luego voltea a ver la edificación, es el mismo semblante que mostraba su única habitante, oscura, fuerte pero abandonada, entonces frunce las cejas como tomando una fuerte decisión, Tezuka abre la puerta del vehículo…

-Bueno, será mejor que nos retiremos ya, seguro que estarás cansado.

Ryoma seguía mirando la refinería, Tezuka aclara su garganta al notarse ignorado, Ryoma se gira un poco y de reojo observa a su mayor y le dice…

-Atobe y tú le están muy agradecidos porque les salvó la vida, además de haberles dado algún tipo de poder…

-Sí… - responde Tezuka.

-¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

-El mío es… - en eso saca un par de ambas y empieza a disparar.

Ante esto Ryoma cae sentado por la impresión y más al ver que unos cinco vampiros son impactados por el disparo certero de Tezuka, y desaparecen convirtiéndose en polvo, con rapidez Ryoma se pone de pie, fue realmente increíble…

-Guau… - exclama Ryoma un tanto nervioso como emocionado. – Eso sí que fue asombroso. – dice sonriendo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Tezuka al voltear lo mira con un par de ojos brillantes de color celestes, que Ryoma al ver, se quedó estático…

-Tezuka… san… - dice Ryoma muy nervioso.

-Esta es mi habilidad, sabía que nos seguían y estaban esperando a que nos distrajéramos lo suficiente para aprovechar y atacarnos. – y se guarda las armas a ambos lados del cinturón. – La habilidad de Atobe es la de trepar a cualquier tipo de superficie…

-¿Algo así como el hombre araña? – dice imaginándoselo con el traje apretado del súper héroe del cómic. – Maldita imaginación… - murmura para sí.

-Bueno… Vámonos… - dice Tezuka ya entrando al auto.

Ryoma apoya el brazo en la ventana del vehículo…

-Yo me quedo… - dice sonriendo. – Lo decidí, y lo que vayas a decirme no servirá de nada…

-Me lo imaginaba… - dice Tezuka sin reacción alguna.

Ryoma se decepciona un poco, creyó que al menos lo sorprendería, al parecer todos lo han sorprendido a él, no había nada que hacer, ya no era el chico maravilla de la secundaria Seigaku. El tiempo pasa y cambia, sonríe de lado…

-Bien… - cuando estaba por retirarse…

-Echizen…

-Dime…

-Ella te amenazó…

-Lo sé…

-Si vas puede que mueras.

-Lo dudo.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Ya te lo dije, sé correr mis propios riesgos. Además tengo muchas cosas que aclarar con ella, nunca me he equivocado con ella, y aunque sea un vampiro, para mí sigue siendo Sakuno Ryusaki…

-Entonces no te entretengo…

-Bien. – al erguirse se golpea con fuerza en el borde de la ventana. – Auch… eso sí dolió…

Tezuka arquea una ceja, entonces enciende el auto, Ryoma se aleja cuando se tropieza con su propio pie cayendo de bruces, Tezuka sale rápido del auto, camina unos pasos hacia Ryoma, éste estaba sentado con las rodillas recogidas…

-No me queda mucho tiempo – dice sonriendo. – Debo hacerlo ahora. Luego me iré aunque no quiera hacerlo… Debo… - baja la mirada, ya veía todo borroso.

-Buena suerte… - y le extiende la mano.

Ryoma tantea hasta que la encuentra y aprieta la mano de su ex capitán con fuerza…

-Cuídate… y cuídala…

-Ella sabe cuidarse sola…

Ryoma levanta un poco los hombros…

-No es malo que se la engría de vez en cuando…

Tezuka sonríe…

-De acuerdo, lo haré… ahora… - y lo ayuda a levantarse jalándolo con fuerza.

Tezuka entra al auto, se despide agitando con la mano y pone en marcha el vehículo, alejándose con rapidez. Ryoma al verlo desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, suelta un pequeño suspiro…

-Aquí voy… - toma un poco de aire y lo suelta con lentitud, empezando a caminar de vuelta hacia donde se encontraba Sakuno…

Entre tanto, cerca del mar, en un risco, se levantaba una gruta gigantesca, en su interior estaba la base de los vampiros…

-¡Señor! Perdimos el contacto… - dice uno que tenía unos audífonos grandes. – La señal no llegó…

-Solo que viene de las afueras de la ciudad, pero la ubicación no logramos descifrarlo.

-Bueno, no hay más que hacer, más que esperar… Y eso es lo que haremos… - dice sonriendo, mientras apoyaba el brazo sobre el mueble donde estaba sentado y apoyaba su rostro sobre el mismo brazo apoyado.

Ryoma entraba a la habitación donde dejaron a Sakuno, pasando un poco de saliva se acerca hacia donde había desaparecido la joven Ryusaki, camina a paso lento y cauteloso, dándose cuenta que era la entrada hacia otra habitación y un poco más al costado había como un tipo del altar, rodeado de velas y al mirar bien, se da cuenta que se trataba de un sarcófago, era el mismo cuadro de un velatorio, esto le puso la carne de gallina, así que trató de irse de ahí, realmente todo era escalofriante, y si mal no recordaba, los vampiros recuperaban sus fuerzas al descansar dentro de un ataúd, seguro que era eso lo que Sakuno estaba haciendo, de modo que se recostó en una pared y se sentó en el suelo, esperaría a que ella despertara y de alguna forma, velaría por sus sueños…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notas de Autora: **¿Y bien? Que horrible fue todo eso, de verdad que la pobre Sakuno yo no sé como hace para aguantar todo lo que sucede, y ¿ahora que hará? De todas maneras se irá, será lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear contra Calixto, ese grandísimo H… P… Como lo odio, lo detesto, lo aborrezco, como es que me ocurrió crearlo, espero que tenga una muerte horrenda… Oh… Claro, soy la autora… ojojojojoooo la que te espera (risa diabólica) Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y no se impacienten, dentro de nada subo el otro, hasta la próxima…

Bye… bye


	8. Chapter 8

fff

**HI **Disculpen la demora, pero no tuve nadita de tiempo para subirlo a la pc, sí está lista la historia, pero todo en cuaderno, para no perder el hilo del fic, pero ya regresé, lo que sí, este capitulo si está algo subidito de tono, así que espero que lo sepan leer sin llegar al alterarse mucho, además que no está muy detallado, más si desean puedo enviarles a sus correos con lujo de detalles la acción entre Ryoma y Sakuno, mientras tanto solo conténtense con esto… Nos leemos abajo…

_**Disclaimer:**_**POT no me pertenece, sino a Konomi Takeshi ©. **

**La historia si es 100 mía y si hay algún parecido con otras historias es pura coincidencia XDDDD.**

- - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo 8 – Vampiro y Mujer**

Sakuno se levanta de su sarcófago y bosteza con ganas, desperezándose por el largo sueño de al menos cinco horas, ya que ella sabía que luego de terminar con Calixto tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para descansar, pero no, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza entre ellas, el horrible recuerdo de la muerte de su mejor amiga y su hijo no nacido que no la dejaban dormir del todo. Ella sale de su sarcófago y camina con una larga bata blanca semi transparente hacia un mueble donde estaban varios artefactos de última generación, ella toma un celular muy pequeño y llama a Tezuka, que en ese momento se encontraba en una oficina…

-Aquí Tezuka.

-Hola, soy Sakuno…

-Dime…

-Bueno, olvidé decirte algo muy importante ayer, Calixto dijo que para mañana nos encontráramos en el templo de Ibutsuki. ¿Te suena de algo ese nombre?

-No lo creo, pero lo investigaré. – dice de manera neutral.

-Bien. Avísale a Atobe, que investigue también que tiene relación Ibutsuki con la luna llena.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Tezuka un poco confundido.

-Si, Calixto mencionó que mañana había luna llena y también este templo, conociéndolo debe existir alguna relación, además de la luna.

-Bien… ¿Algo más?

-Creo que no… - pero en ese momento voltea y ve a Ryoma apoyado en la pared y sentado en el piso…- ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?

-Veo que recién lo ves…

-¿Ves? Demonios Tezuka, te dije…

-Lo siento pero yo no tengo poder sobre él, además está ahí por cuenta propia.

-Bien… Veré que hago con él…

-Mejor no pregunto… - dice Tezuka.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunta ella un tanto nerviosa.

-Nada… sólo que pienses bien lo que hagas y que lo escuches…

Sakuno se queda callada unos momentos y responde…

-Si te llega cabellos o restos de piel ya sabrás…

Tezuka hace ademán de atorarse y calmándose al instante…

-Eso ya te lo dejo a tu criterio como lo quieras enviar.

-Bien… hablamos luego… - y cuelga.

Mientras tanto Tezuka deja el teléfono en su lugar, lo mira…

-Estoy seguro que no hará absolutamente nada… - dice muy convencido.

Luego coge el teléfono y marca un número sin necesidad de ver el teclado del teléfono. En donde habita Sakuno, ella había caminado y estaba frente a Ryoma quien no se enteraba de nada por estar profundamente dormido, la joven vampireza se preguntaba como podía estar tan tranquilo estando con ella prácticamente acechándole, ella se inclina hacia el joven durmiente, tenía unas terribles ganas de despertarlo de un patadón, pero ella suelta un suspiro y se levanta…

-No tengo porque molestarme… - se dice a sí misma y se retira.

Cuando en eso Ryoma gira su rostro para el otro lado, muestra una sonrisa que la joven no ve por darle en ese momento la espalda.

Pasa unas horas, cuando Ryoma logra despertar y luego de despabilar jurarse nunca más dormir en el suelo con la espalda sobre la pared, se levanta con algunos dolores en su parte posterior, tanto superior como inferior, gira un poco el cuello para no sentirse tan tenso y soltarse más, al principio no estaba seguro de donde se encontraba, pero del recuerdo fugaz que lo asaltó al ver el sarcófago se enteró que había pasado la noche en las fauces de una hermosa loba con el pelaje rojizo, con algo de temor se encaminó hacia el ataúd para descubrir que su ocupante no se encontraba, creyendo y temiendo lo peor, que ella estando tan débil pudieron habérsela llevado, pero él estaba vivo, así que eso lo descartó inmediatamente, ¿pero donde estaría ella?

Sakuno disfrutaba de un baño caliente muy reparador, jamás perdonaría a Calixto por el delito de haber matado y destruido la felicidad de su amiga, el muy maldito había sobre pasado su límite, y eso ella jamás lo dejará pasar, sea lo que sea que pase mañana, ella no se rendirá ante él ni ante nadie. Otra cosa que rondaba en su mente era porque Tezuka le engañó para que fuera hablar con Echizen, él sabía perfectamente que ella no lo quería ver ni en pintura y lo primero que hace es eso, llevarlo donde ella, y lo peor es que se quedó toda la noche, como no se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero es que también se adjudica el hecho de estaba destrozada, tanto en lo físico como en lo mental, si el muchacho de los ojos dorados no hubiera aparecido su sentido de la percepción no hubiera fallado y habría llegado a tiempo para salvar a Tomoka, pero aun así, tampoco podía culparlo… ¿O sí? Estaba tan molesta que tenía en mente algunas torturas para Echizen ahora que lo tenía a su merced, bueno, en sus dominios, pero de nada le serviría, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, ¿cuándo se había vuelto sádica? Algo también la estaba preocupando en esos momentos, como decirle a Horio que su adorada Tomoka ya no estaba en este mundo, seguro que él ya debió enterarse por las noticias, rogaba que en esos momento su amigo de la escuela no estuviera solo, ella sabía muy bien de eso, mientras Sakuno cavilaba en sus pensamientos, Ryoma caminaba un tanto a tientas, su visión había empeorado veía todo borroso y sabiendo lo orgulloso que él es, quería encontrar a Sakuno, hablar con ella, deshacer el mal entendido que había entre ellos e irse, su vuelo salía esa misma noche, menos mal ya todo estaba arreglado con respecto a la propiedad de su casa, pero faltaba solo arreglar las cosas con ella, y luego se alejaría, su orgullo le impedía y prohibía que él hablase de su mal a ella; en eso que Ryoma se acerca hacia una habitación de donde salía algo de vapor, se adentra a la misma, pensando que sentiría Sakuno al haberse convertido en Vampiro, la increíble recuperación de la joven lo había dejado anonadado, en verdad que eran unos seres asombrosos, que habría pensado ella, estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo, y justo en el momento en que Sakuno se ponía de pie mostrando su esbeltez y hermosura en toda su expresión, Ryoma ingresa a la habitación quedando estático y más que justo en ese momento su visión se aclarara regalándole semejante recuerdo que juró jamás olvidaría…

-No sé si decirte que eres valiente o idiota, por atreverte a quedarte a pesar que te amenacé en liquidarte.

-Lo siento pero nunca hago caso de lo que me dicen, ya deberías saberlo… - responde con arrogancia.

Sakuno frunce las cejas muy disgustada ante lo dicho por el joven, sale de la bañera dirigiéndose donde estaba su bata sobre un mueble de madera a unos pasos de ella, se lo pone y lo amarra de mala manera, no había suavizado para nada su mirada, gira hacia él quien no le quitaba la vista de encima…

-Echizen… - dice ella irritada.

-Antes de morir, quiero hacerte una petición… - dice Ryoma llevando las manos a sus bolsillos laterales.

Sakuno arquea la ceja derecha y un tanto incrédula por lo dicho del joven… Ryoma se acerca unos tres pasos…

-Que solo me escuches… - dice sin más.

-El muerto habló… - dice Sakuno con ironía. – ¿Y quieres que te escuche? Já…

-No me mataste en un principio, y sé que no lo harás, porque muy bien tenías la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando dormía de manera despreocupada y no lo hiciste…

-Te respondo a eso. No tengo por costumbre beber sangre de moribundos ni menos de atacar en desventaja a mis victimas. ¿Quedo claro? – dice ella cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Algo más? Tengo cosas que hacer y no me gusta que me quiten tiempo. Así que… - dice mientras muestra sus largas uñas con el filo de una daga.

-¿Por qué no querías verme?

Sakuno lo mira con los ojos un poco más abierto, sus uñas se esconden y sonríe de manera burlona…

-¿Te burlas de mí?

-Solo respóndeme.

-¿Acaso crees…?

Ryoma la interrumpe de manera frívola…

-Quieres hacer el favor de no responder con otra pregunta. Responde… ¿Por qué? Me han dado muchos motivos pero no los creía, quiero que tú me los digas, dime un buen motivo…

-Tú no eres nadie…

-Claro que si… Soy Ryoma Echizen, al que amaste una vez, y el que sigues amando, tanto como yo…

Sakuno tenía la mirada cubierta por su cerquillo cuando suelta una risotada burlona e hiriente para Ryoma…

-Eso… eso si que está bueno… Amor… ¿Tú? – y vuelve a reír.

-Sakuno…

-No… - y de un salto llega a él empujándolo contra la pared y amenazándolo con sus largas uñas. – No Echizen… No vas a jugar conmigo, no… Jamás te voy a permitir que me lastimes, cuando más te necesitaba no estabas, cuando más quería estar contigo no te encontraba, no… ya no voy… Pude soportar muchas cosas, pero jamás pude recuperarme, me dejaste, me abandonaste, nunca supe nada de ti, quería morirme, y en ese momento alguien me dijo que me mataría, quería escapar de todo, sobre todo de tu adiós, de los recuerdos de ti, de todo lo que fuera con respecto a ti, y luego de casi cinco años, que me digan que quieres verme, no… Ya no…

Ryoma la miraba, no podía decir o hacer algo, pero estaba dispuesto a machacar su orgullo si al menos con eso ella lo perdonara, y ojalá para quedarse juntos, pero de ella no quería su lastima, su pena hacia el mal de sus ojos, no, todo menos eso…

-Sakuno… - dice mientras le toca la mejilla, y al notar eso, ella lo suelta y se aleja.

-No vuelvas a tocarme… - dice ella muy nerviosa pero tratando de fingir molestia y asco. – Me repudia tu presencia, si quieres vivir, será mejor que te largues a tu país, nunca debiste venir a buscarme. Vete… No sabes como voy a reaccionar… Así que vete… vete antes que haga algo que…

-Aun no he dicho todo…

-No me interesa… Ryoma métete esto a la cabeza, yo estoy muerta… soy diferente ahora…

-Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes… ¿Por qué te cierras?

-Deja de meterte Ryoma, soy un monstruo… Déjame en paz… Ya…

-Yo no veo a ninguno, no lo eres…

-Ryoma… - dijo ella en un murmuro.

Entonces no dijeron más cuando él la tomó y la besó con fuerza y pasión, Sakuno trataba de librarse de él, pero sus fuerzas flaquearon, su mente hablaba en ella diciéndole que se alejara, que lo botara que lo golpeara más su cuerpo solo reaccionaba a lo que su corazón le dictaba, se dejó llevar y ahora era ella la que estaba espaldas a la pared siendo apretada por el varonil cuerpo de Ryoma, y al ser ella un poco más pequeña, él tuvo que cargarla para hacer más cómodo el momento y profundizar el beso, Sakuno estaba peleando dentro de sí pero sus labios respondían las exigencias de los labios masculinos, entonces él se alejó lentamente de ella por el aire que lo necesitaba más que ella ya que por ser un ser superior podía soportar más, pero el corazón femenino estaba a punto de estallar… Ryoma baja a Sakuno quien desenreda las piernas de la cintura de su acompañante y las pone en el suelo…

-Ryoma… - dice ella con los ojos llorosos.

-Quiero saberlo… Quiero saber como es que te convertiste en vampiro…

-No quiero… - dice ella abrazándose a si misma.

-Sakuno, tengo que saberlo...

Ella lo mira con algo de temor, baja la mirada cerrando los ojos como para ayudarla a recordar y viajar a ese largo tiempo que mucho le costó olvidar…

-Fue… el día del entierro de mi abuela. – dice caminando hacia un lado. Ryoma la seguía con la vista. Sakuno levanta la mirada hacia el techo. – Aquella noche llovió mucho, y yo prácticamente había enloquecido, el temor de no saber que hacer y de verme completamente sola me enojó, y lo único en que pensaba era en morirme.

Ante aquello Ryoma no puede evitar cerrar los ojos al imaginarse toda la pena que Sakuno sentía, él podría haber llegado a tiempo pero el accidente y luego el mal de sus ojos se lo impidieron, Sakuno suspira para seguir relatando…

-Escapé al ver que todos me miraban con lastima y extrañeza, eso me incomodó y me atemorizó, y lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo, escapar de esa atmósfera que me sofocaba, seguí corriendo y corriendo llegando a un parque un tanto abandonado, me había alejado tanto que no reconocía donde me encontraba, entonces sale un sujeto que intentó abusar de mí, en aquel momento pensaba en morir, no podía hablar pero en mi cabeza una voz gritaba tu nombre y a la vez que me quería morir, y llegó… él… - dice cerrando y apretando los ojos, abrazándose muy fuerte a sí misma.

-¿Quién? – pregunta Ryoma ya imaginándose de quien se trataría.

-Calixto… - dice Sakuno con molestia y entre dientes. – Él me convirtió, me dijo que me mataría, pero solo mató mi lado humano y me convirtió en lo que soy ahora. – y unas lágrimas se deslizaban por su tersa y pálida piel.

Ryoma estaba más que enfurecido más algo le dijo que Sakuno escondía algo, la conocía muy bien…

-Prosigue…

Sakuno voltea a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos…

-Eso… es todo… - dice bajando la mirada.

-¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en un vampiro?

-Pero Ryoma… Ya te dije…

-Me dijiste lo que pasó antes, pero no el como te hizo vampiro.

Sakuno lo miraba con mucho dolor, contarle aquello, ella no quería que lo supiera, ella se prometió a sí misma…

-Ryoma… No creo…

-Dime…

-Él… me quitó la inocencia… - dice ella retrocediendo unos pasos. – Me dijo que necesitaba mancharme para matarme, no entendía lo que me decía, antes de desmayarme dijo algo de quitarme mi vida de luz y darme una vida en la oscuridad, pensé que hablaba de muerte y me dejé llevar, cuando de repente me despierto y seguía con vida, mi transformación fue muy diferente, él dejó que me desangrara, y una vez que estaba ya por morir él me hace beber de su sangre y con eso reemplazar mi sangre perdida no haciéndome ni master ni slave, seguro que Tezuka debió hablarte de eso, ¿no?

-Algo… - dice Ryoma asentando con la cabeza. – Y luego de convertirte… ¿Fuiste su compañera…?

Sakuno no podía darle la cara, estaba muy avergonzada, hablar de esto con él era muy doloroso, pero tal vez con eso él desistiera y se fuera de una vez, ella levanta la cabeza y lo mira fijamente, tratando de fingir seguridad…

-Sí, fui su compañera, y fue por decisión propia.

-Así que el que te salva hace que te acuestes con él, y por lo que veo te gustó tanto que seguías acostándote con él. ¿Verdad?

-Pues sí, total, estaba sola, no sabía a quien recurrir, mejor dicho, no tenía a quien, solo en ti pensaba, en tu nombre, pero no estabas, y… digamos que era divertido. – dice ella cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

-Eso es mentira… - dice Ryoma.

Sakuno lo mira y frunce las cejas…

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero él me hizo mujer, me guardaba para ti, pero yo ya no pertenecía a aquel mundo, así que porque desaprovechar, además Calixto no es tan mal amante.

-Hablas por experiencia, por lo que veo… ¿Cuántos te cogieron?

-No tienes ni idea… - dice ella con fingida diversión pero por dentro se moría por decirle todas esas mentiras. – Ahora que ya te respondí.- dice poniendo su mano delante de su rostro y sus uñas crecen.- No voy a dejar que nadie te mate, así que… prepárate… No sentirás dolor…

Sakuno camina lentamente hacia Ryoma, quien la miraba fijamente, luego baja la cabeza y su cerquillo cubre sus ojos…

-Te amo… - dice bajito, pero Sakuno logra escucharlo.

Sakuno al escucharlo sus ojos se abren sorprendidos, y empieza a titubear, se supone que él debería salir diciendo que estaba todo comprendido que no tenía ya porque estar aquí, que se marcharía para más no volver, ella muestra en su rostro enfado y mucha furia…

-No me jodas con eso Ryoma Echizen. – dice siseando. – Eres un… ¡maldito!... – dice corriendo empujándolo contra la pared y atravesando por su costado sus uñas en la pared.

Ryoma no quitaba la mirada en el rostro enfurecido de Sakuno, aunque él no estaba seguro si ella estaba realmente furiosa por no salirle el plan o por lo último que él dijo…

-Si realmente quieres matarme, hazlo, no voy hacer ni decir nada para impedirlo. Si crees que esto te aliviará de todo el dolor y el odio que sientes por mí…

-No te odio… - dice ella alejándose solo unos centímetros.- Nunca podría odiarte… - y se voltea para alejarse. – Vete de una vez…

-Espera… - dice cogiéndola del brazo.

-¡Te dije que te largaras! ¡Ya no está la antigua Sakuno! ¡Sólo estoy yo!... – le grita derramando muchas lágrimas en ese momento.

Ryoma sonríe y suspira…

-Eso es suficiente para mí. – y la jala hacía él.

Sakuno se sorprende cuando Ryoma la abraza con fuerza, la calidez del cuerpo masculino y la caricia hacen mella en ella, no puede soportar más, primero la besa y ahora la abraza, después de tanto tiempo ahora lo tenía a su lado, y se deja llevar por el calor que la envolvía y que siempre quiso tener…

Entre tanto en la oficina de Atobe, Tezuka y él estaban con Oshitari e Inui confirmando el lugar donde se encontraba el templo Ibutsuki apareciendo en la sala un nuevo personaje, vestido completamente todo de negro…

-Hasta que llegas… - le dice Inui al recién llegado.

-¿Qué nos has traído, Kroru? – pregunta Atobe.

El joven se acerca a la mesa libre y deja un pequeño libro…

-No es gran cosa, pero al descifrar el escrito podremos saber exactamente que es lo que quiere Calixto. Y detenerlo cuanto antes. Tenemos todo este día para descubrir algo, Sakuno dono debe ir lo mejor informada posible.

-Para eso estamos. – dice Tezuka.

-Entonces manos a la obra, mientras Sakuno duerme y recupera fuerzas, hagamos lo mejor para que logre destruir al tipo este. – dice Atobe.

-Sí… - dicen tres voces.

Mientras que Tezuka pensaba como le habría ido a Echizen, solo esperaba verlo vivo y completo

En un risco donde se levantaba una enorme casa, casi parecido a un palacio, en su interior estaba siendo muy bien custodiada por varios vampiros y en las profundidades de la misma esta el féretro de Calixto el cual emanaba una extraña aura azulina.

Ryoma y Sakuno seguían besándose, más dentro de la cabeza de Sakuno una voz le decía que debía detenerse, era cierto que lo amaba y al parecer Ryoma la correspondía más no podían estar juntos, ambos son muy diferentes, y aunque en un pensamiento muy egoísta por parte de la fémina de quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario, no debía arrebatarle la oportunidad de ser feliz con otra persona, le dolía reconocerlo, pero que más podría hacer, y con ese pensamiento, Sakuno iba alejándose lentamente, Ryoma al darse cuenta…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ryoma… Ryoma… No… No puedo…

-¿Cómo que no? Sakuno entérate de una vez… Eres mía, siempre lo fuiste y no importa quien haya sido el primero en tocar tu cuerpo, yo fui el primero en tocar y entrar en tu corazón, y sé que sigo siendo el primero en tu vida.

Aquello la dejó sin habla por un momento, de cuando aquí Ryoma era tan romántico y soltaba sin más ese tipo de palabras que ella siempre, siempre desde que estaban juntos quería escucharle decir, tenía que decirlas justo en el momento que ella lo quería sacar fuera de su vida, de verdad que Ryoma Echizen era un maldito…

-Ryoma, no es solo eso – y se separa completamente de él y camina unos pasos.- Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. Es que no te das cuenta… soy inmortal, no moriré así nada más, en cambio tu… Llegará un momento en que tu tiempo se acabe y cuando eso sucede, ¿qué? Que será de mi… No podré soportarlo… - dice bajando la mirada entristecida.

-De modo que era eso… - dice suspirando el joven de ojos felinos. – Lo de monstruo y lo demás no era más que para alejarme… Realmente no me conoces, ¿verdad?

-Ryoma…

-Sakuno… - interrumpe de inmediato. – Todo lo que me propongo lo consigo, sabes que si… Y yo me propuse venir y tenerte… y es lo que estoy haciendo… - se acerca a ella lentamente.- No a habido una mujer en todo este tiempo…

Sakuno se quedó estática ante aquella revelación, Ryoma sonríe al verla un tanto tensa, nerviosa…

-Además… De no tener tiempo, ya que siempre estaban los entrenamientos y los partidos, no me interesaba más nadie que tu y hay algo que me importa ahora y nada más… Eres tú Sakuno… Siempre fuiste tu…

Sakuno abre los ojos muy sorprendida ante esa confesión de Ryoma, en ella no cabe tanta la felicidad y dicha que en ese momento pensó que no iba a sentir jamás en todo lo que le quedara de vida y al tenerlo tan cerca no fue muy difícil saltar a sus brazos…

-Ryoma… Ryoma… - lo llamaba con toda la felicidad que en ella nacía.

-Estoy aquí… No me iré Sakuno… - y la abrazaba como si con ello su vida dependiera.

Entonces ella lentamente deja de abrazarlo para verle directamente a los ojos, jamás había visto esos ojos dorados tan brillantes como en ese momento, siempre los había visto brillar luego de un partido reñido en los partidos que él lograba ganar, más esa brillantez era más fulgoroso, más atrayente, no habían más dudas, él la amaba. Sakuno se acerca lentamente a los labios y apenas los roza ella abre la boca y lo besa con ferocidad, siendo correspondida por el joven que la seguía abrazando y levantaba como si no pesara nada, al notar que las cosas iban más allá, Ryoma dice contra los labios femeninos…

-La cama…

Sakuno abre los ojos sin despegar sus labios de él…

-Ryoma… Nosotros no podemos… Además… no tenemos cama…

-¿Nosotros?

-Los vampiros…

-Entonces como carajo retozabas con el hijo de puta ese…

Sakuno había escuchado bien, estaba celoso, Ryoma Echizen… celoso, ella sonríe contra los labios masculinos mordiéndolo con sensualidad…

-Eso fue porque vivía en una casona fuera de la ciudad, ahí había habitaciones y todo lo demás, en cambio… yo vivo sola aquí y los sarcófagos es más para recuperar fuerzas que para dormir, somos seres nocturnos así que…

Ante eso Ryoma gruñe y la aprisiona más a su cuerpo devorando sus labios rojos y carnosos, Sakuno sonríe…

-Ryoma… soy un ente muerto… no tengo corazón… - dice dejando de besarlo lentamente y bajando la mirada.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes… De ser cierto eso, entonces no podrías llorar, enojarte, sonreír ni besarme como ahora lo haces…

Sakuno lo miraba fijamente, no tenía fuerzas para discutir, no contra él…

-Puede que tengas razón… Aunque creo que hubiera enloquecido totalmente si a ti te hubiera pasado algo, ahí si mi corazón… Oh Ryoma… - dice como una suplica susurrante. – Por favor Ryoma tienes que irte de Japón cuanto antes…

-¿Qué sucederá? He escuchado algunas cosas, pero no estoy enterado de mucho… Tanto son las ganas de ese tipo de tenerte que tienes que luchar contra él.

-No es solo por mi libertad, lo que le hizo a Tomoka no tiene nombre ni perdón, además sus actos desde hace mucho jamás me parecieron los correctos, incluso asesinó al más antiguo de la comunidad, él tiene que ser detenido, y si su creación ha de hacerlo entonces lo haré…

-No tienes que hacerlo sola… Sé que Tezuka, Atobe y los demás que estén involucrados no te dejarán sola, yo confío en ellos…

Ante ello, Sakuno apoya su frente sobre la de Ryoma y le sonríe…

-Si Ryoma, lo sé… Jamás los tengo en el olvido, pero esto es algo que solo yo debo y tengo que hacer… Por mi cuenta…

-Sakuno…

-Ahora sabes porque no puedo tener una vida normal, no sé que sucederá después de esta batalla, ni siquiera sé que pasará en sí mañana, todo lo que quiero ahora es que estés a salvo, y vivas tu vida tal y como siempre la quisiste.

-Tu no…

-Calla… - dice poniendo sus delgados dedos sobre los labios masculinos. – Bésame Ryoma… y ámame… Por favor… - y una lágrima furtiva sale de los ojos cerrados de Sakuno entregándose al hombre que más amaba y solo por esta ocasión dándose el lujo de solo pensar en ella y de lo que sentía y quería en ese momento, pensar en él sin importarle nada de lo que ocurriese en el exterior.

-- (Side Story) --

Entre tanto Tezuka estaba en su oficina, cuando alguien toca e ingresa sin esperar el permiso del ocupante…

-Buenas Tezuka…

-Fuji… - dice en son de saludo.

-Siempre seco… No cambias… - dice mientras se sienta.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿A qué se debe tu visita? Y como es que…

-Digamos que yo también estoy en deuda con Sakuno chan y vengo para ofrecer mis servicios.

Tezuka abre los ojos sorprendido, pero rápidamente los relaja…

-Nunca nos dijiste nada…

-Porque pensé que nada bueno traería algo así, yo fui una de las primeras victimas de los ataques de estos vampiros.

-Por eso es que…

-Sí… Mucho antes de que Saku chan fuera transformada, fui yo quien llevó a Osakada a ella cuando la encontró, y yo fui quien la alertó del ataque que sufrías en aquel callejón…

-Todo este tiempo…

-Sé que no me perdonarás el que te lo haya ocultado, pero era que no sabía como manejar esta situación.

-De modo que estabas perdido…

-Algo así… Pero luego de escuchar a Echizen me di cuenta que hay cosas más importantes que pensar en uno mismo para no lastimar a los demás. Siento que engañé a todas las personas que me apoyaron pero yo simplemente me escondí porque no quería involucrarme de nuevo en el mismo asunto del cual no podía salir, hasta que Sakuno me habló… Ella me dijo…

--Flash Back--

Fuji se encontraba en forma fetal en un rincón en donde Sakuno vivía…

-Escúchame bien Fuji san… - dice la joven de cabellos rojizos frente a él, empinada en una rodilla. – Lo que viviste fue algo horrible, y trataste de superarlo, pero el hecho de que te escondas siempre no es la solución, sé que de alguna forma te debo la vida, pero no puedo permitir que te derrumbas de esa manera, gracias a ti logré salvar a muchos, entre ellos a Tezuka san, Atobe san y tantos otros, puede que tu don no la quieras pero ayudaría a varios otros que no correrían el mismo destino que tú y muriesen sin al menos haber intentado salvar sus vidas o de sus seres amados, tú no llegaste a salvar a los tuyos, pero no creo que por eso se te reproche, mientras estés vivo, lucha por seguir vivo y tratar de salvar las vidas que no pudiste en su momento. Ayúdame a que mi vida tenga más valía de lo que pienso que tiene. Fuji san… ¿Me ayudarás?

Syusuke Fuji levanta la cabeza y sus ojos lentamente los dirige a la joven que tenía frente a él, ella le sonreía con calidez a pesar de su nívea piel que contrastaba muy bien con su cabello fuego rojizo, esta a su vez le extendía sus mano para que él la cogiera, y así hizo…

--Fin F.B.--

Tezuka tenía la barbilla apoyada en ambas manos, Fuji tenía una sonrisa melancólica y los ojos semiabiertos mirando hacia un lado, mientras recordaba aquella vez como fue ayudado y rescatado por la joven Ryusaki, Tezuka suelta un suspiro sordo y se reclina en su asiento de cuero…

-Bien… No sabemos donde está ese tal Calixto, pero por lo que sé tu puedes detectar la presencia de cualquier ser que tenga pensamientos negativos… ¿No te confundirás? Hay muchas personas que…

-No tienes porque preocuparte… Además de escuchar sus pensamientos negativos, puedo describir el tipo de aura del que los esté pensando. Encontraré a ese mal nacido… Y te juro que no voy a descansar hasta que lo consiga… - dice con los ojos sumamente abiertos, haciendo que su juramento sea tomado muy enserio.

Ryoma observaba a Sakuno dormir muy placidamente, dormía de tal manera que le dolía en verdad despertarla, pero tenía que hacerlo, su vuelo salía a las 7.30 de la noche, tenía que ir a arreglar sus cosas y prepararse para su viaje, el pobre chico estaba en una terrible batalla consigo mismo, no quería dejar al amor de su vida, después de tanto que han pasado, como olvidar sus adictivos besos, su piel suave, su cabello rojizo, sus caricias que las tenía por todo su cuerpo como si fueran marcas de hierro ardiente, cuando en eso un fuerte dolor lo aturde en la cabeza, a la altura de la sien derecha, él se pone los dedos ahí y se lo presiona, entonces abre los ojos porque los cerró con fuerza al sentir aquel punzón, pero cuando los abrió porque estaba seguro que lo hizo, seguía viendo a oscuras, esto lo alarmó empezando a sudar frío…

-No… demonios… no… - decía siseando con impotencia.

Sakuno al sentir que se movía con algo de violencia se levanta, y ve a Ryoma sentado con una rodilla doblada y él tenía las manos en su cabeza, como sosteniéndosela…

-¿Ryoma?

El chico al escuchar la voz de su gran amor, no puede negar que se asustó, justo ahora no quería que ella…

-Ryoma… - vuelve a llamar la joven con voz melosa. - ¿Qué sucede? – y sonríe, pero al acercarse quiso jamás hacerlo, porque lo que vio la asustó. – Ryoma… - dice con cuidado.

-Sa…

-Ryoma que… No…

Ryoma cierra los ojos con fuerza y grita…

-¡NO!...

Sakuno se asusta al ver aquella reacción tan inapropiada de él, Ryoma se levantó como pudo y caminó torpemente, chocando y tropezando con sillas, marcos de las puertas…

-Ryoma… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... – decía Sakuno tratando de parecer tranquila.

-Solo no me toques… No quiero que te acerques…

-¿Cómo? – aquella petición fue peor que una cubeta de agua helada con cubitos de hielo. – No entiendo Ryoma… Que quieres decir… - dice tratando de no llorar.

-No quiero tu lastima ni tu pena… ¿Me oyes? – dice muy furioso.

-Pero… Que… Ryoma quieres calmarte, no entiendo que sucede… - dice también alterándose un poco.

-Será mejor que me vaya… - dice muy enojado.

-No puedes en tu estado…

-Mi estado… - dice en son de mofa. – Si… estoy ciego… O al menos ya no falta mucho para estarlo…

Sakuno abre los ojos enormemente, como era posible que sucediera eso…

-Ryoma… por favor… Sé que no soy la mejor indicada para preguntarte, pero… dime… por favor… dime… que te pasó… ¿Qué te sucedió? – dice reuniendo toda la paciencia para aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo por haberla tratado de esa manera.

Ryoma al darse cuenta que estaba realmente muy fuera de si, decidió tranquilizarse, la joven a la que acababa de hacerle el amor y juró nunca olvidarla, la estaba lastimando, pero en realidad lo que estaba consiguiendo en la joven era que lo dejará en K.O. Sakuno presionaba sus puños para no dejarse llevar y responderle un par de cosas…

-¿Ryoma, me vas a contar? – decía despacio.

El chico resopla con fuerza y se sienta de una en el suelo, Sakuno asustada corre a él, pero solo se arrodilla y acerca su rostro al de Ryoma que se vuelve a tomar la cabeza entre sus manos, Sakuno le sopla con suavidad el cabello, ante esto Ryoma se tranquiliza y baja las manos con lentitud, Sakuno pone ambas manos con delicadeza sobre las mejillas un tanto calientes por el arrebato que tuvo hace unos momentos…

-Ryoma… ¿Estás mejor…?

El joven mueve la cabeza afirmando sin decir ninguna palabra, Sakuno sonríe, era como si estuviera con un niñito de cinco años al que le acaban de regañar, entonces ella lo abraza…

-De acuerdo, si no me quieres contar, lo entiendo… Solo quiero saber que realmente estás bien. – y baja la mirada para ver el rostro pálido del joven. - ¿Quieres irte? – pregunta con algo de temor.

Ryoma nota el temblor en las palabras de la joven y se abraza a ella…

-Por favor… Perdona…perdona mi conducta, es que yo…

-Shh… No te preocupes… Pero… tal vez si me cuentas…

Ryoma se mueve un poco inquieto, Sakuno rápidamente dice…

-Claro…si tu estas de acuerdo… ¿bien?

Ryoma suspira y respira el aroma del cuello de Sakuno, ante aquel proceder la chica de larga cabellera sonríe…

-Ven… Recuéstate un momento…

Luego de ayudarlo a que se acomode en la cama que improvisaron y taparlo porque él seguía desnudo así como ella, y soltar un suspiro de calma, ella le sonríe, se echa de costado apoyando su cabeza con su brazo libre…

-Ryoma… lo que me dijiste de que me amas y que siempre querías que estuviera contigo… ¿es mentira?

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces te rogaría que me des un poco más de confianza, y me digas que te ocurre… Creo que tengo derecho de saberlo luego de lo que sucedió entre nosotros… hace unos momentos…

-Le hecho que te haya penetrado un par de veces no quiere decir que ya tengas derecho sobre mí… Si crees que… - pero se calló ya que una fuerte cachetada así lo hizo.

-Eres un maldito… un bastardo… un grandísimo hijo de… - se tuvo que contener, no conocía a la madre de Ryoma por eso no tenía derecho a insultarla. – Perro… - y lo golpeó en el pecho. – Para eso… mal nacido… - ya no sabía que decir. - ¡Solo quiero ayudarte! Nada de lastima, como podría… Te amo, maldita sea… Solo quería saber… Si no me quieres en tu vida entonces porque no te marchaste… porque continuaste… ¿Acaso querías hacerme llorar? ¿Más? Ya lo has logrado, mierda… - y empezó a llorar a lagrimas vivas.

-¿No me tienes lastima…? – pregunta un tanto incrédulo.

Sakuno detiene su llanto, y se juró en ese momento que nadie más la vería llorar nunca más…

-Me estas preguntando o me estás llamando cojuda…

-¿Qué? – dice Ryoma muy sorprendido. – Claro que no… Además ya basta, ¿no? Estás hablando demasiadas lisuras Sakuno… - dice Ryoma con las cejas fruncidas.

-Escucha lo que estas preguntando, Ryoma… en primer lugar porque te voy a tener lastima por lo que te sucede, encima que ni siquiera sé porque tenerte lastima, y muy aparte que jamás te lo tendría, porque me enamoré de ti, te quiero demasiado, te respeto mucho… - dice ella encolerizada. – Mou Ryoma…

Al escuchar aquel prefijo muy usado por su amada, hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba, y sin más empezó a reír, Sakuno al verlo, creyó que un fusible ya había quemado en él…

-¿Ryoma…?

Entonces Ryoma ve que su vista empieza a aclararse…

-Ahora si… Menos mal… - dice el joven mirando a su acompañante quien con su largo cabello cubría sus bien formados pechos. – Sakuno… - entonces levanta su vista hacia el rostro de ella y lo que vio no le gustó nada, de modo que eso era lo que hizo, llevó su mano izquierda al rostro de la joven y con sus dedos secaba las lágrimas ya derramadas.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunta muy a la defensiva.

-Si no quieres que lo haga pues retira mi mano.

Sakuno cierra los ojos y se entrega a las caricias de su amante…

-Soy una tonta… puedo matarte pero no puedo ni quiero…

-¿Y eso? ¿No podrías vivir sin mí?

-Eso quisieras, pero el problema sería el limpiar todo el desastre que dejaría.- dice en tono un tanto medio macabro.

Ryoma ríe de buena gana, Sakuno lo mira un tanto desconfiada, y él al darse cuenta, la sujeta de la nuca en un rápido movimiento que no se da cuenta, y al hacerlo, Ryoma la besaba con fuerza, al separarla…

-Auch… - dice ella en un susurro.

-¿Te dolió…? – pregunta Ryoma sin importancia.

-Si serás idiota… - le dice Sakuno con media sonrisa. – Claro que no… Pero no entiendo… Hace un rato me pedías que te diera vuelta, y ahora…

-¿En qué momento te pedí que me matarás?

-Al hacerte el chulito conmigo. Mira que tratarme como si fuera una mujerzuela… eso de que no has estado con una mujer ya no me lo creo, bien que sabías lo que hacías… Ahora… Si quieres contarme que coño te pasa y porque perdiste por un momento la vista, te lo agradecería, pero si me vuelves a joder con que no tengo derecho, te doy solo 10 segundos para que te vistas y te largues de aquí.

Ryoma la queda mirando unos momentos, en verdad que era muy hermosa, ya sea enojada o debajo de él, al menos se sentía satisfecho, la había recorrido por todas partes del cuerpo y había borrado las huellas se ese indeseable, solo faltaba colocarle una banderita que dijera "territorio de Ryoma" ó " Ryoma was here", ante aquella idea se sonrió de manera triunfante y se recostó con las manos detrás de la cabeza, ante aquel proceder de Ryoma, Sakuno estaba que echaba humo por las orejas…

-¡No me ignores!...

-No lo hago… - dice sin inmutarse. – Es solo que quería ver por donde empiezo, si decirte el motivo real por el que me fui o lo de mi accidente… - y abre un ojo para ver la reacción de Sakuno y… bingo… era el rostro de la joven que quería ver.

Sakuno lo miraba muy sorprendida, no tenía solo una historia, sino dos, y una era el motivo de su marcha, entonces ella abría la boca para decir algo, pero nada salía, pero además que Ryoma le puso dos dedos sobre los labios para que tampoco dijera nada…

-¿Ryoma?- dice en un susurro.

-Bien… - dice él volviendo a sentarse a lado de la joven que lo seguía viendo como si fuera un bicho raro o algo extraordinario. – Sakuno… El motivo de irme fue para mejorar en el tenis y empezar una carrera, porque terminando el año y dependiendo como me iba, te pediría que te casarás conmigo.

Aquello dejó más fría que una estatua de hielo a la joven vampireza, Ryoma miró hacia arriba…

-Era una oportunidad única, además de querer hacer una carrera ya tendría una entrada para todos los gastos que vienen para hacer una vida en pareja y en familia, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa, sé que tengo culpa de no decirte nada, pero era una sorpresa, jamás imaginé que llegarán a pasar cosas que… podrían separarnos por completo… Sé que no soy el príncipe azul con el que soñabas de niña, pero sí te quería, te amaba aunque no te lo hacía saber muy seguido, pero yo sí confiaba en ti, de que sabías lo que sentía por ti, y así de confiado es que me fui, pero luego pasó lo de Sumire sensei y no solo empezó tu pesadilla, también la mía…

Sakuno abre los ojos más, iba a decir algo, cuando Ryoma continúa…

-Cuando me dijeron, Momoshiro me dijo que la entrenadora había enfermado muy gravemente, entonces le dije que yo llegaría en cualquier momento, pero que te cuidara, agilicé algunas cosas para venirme a Japón cuanto antes, pero justo el día que iba a viajar, el día que tu abuela fallece, tuve un accidente…

Sakuno ante esto lo miraba con todo el amor que sentía en ese momento, de modo que sí iba a ir con ella, de alguna manera sí la había escuchado, pero al parecer el destino tan cruel y misterioso tenía otros planes para ellos, que Ryoma sufriese ese accidente, era cosa del destino, ella escuchaba con atención lo que le decía Ryoma…

-Estuve en coma algo de dos meses, cuando pude comunicarme con alguien, fue Momo el que me dijo que te habías marchado, y nadie sabia a donde, y me culpé por eso, como me hice un poco conocido, pedí a algunos amigos que te buscaran, y nada… me rendí, casi todo un año buscándote y no saber nada de ti, lo único que me mantenía era que cuando lograse lo que me propuse desde un principio entonces podría buscarte yo mismo y mirarte a la cara y decirte tantas cosas, pero al menos ya siendo digno de ti, pero… en un partido… lo estaba ganando, no entiendo hasta ahora que pasó, pero… los rayos del sol se reflejaron en algún lugar y me cayó en los ojos, no veía nada entonces sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no le tomé mucha importancia, pero luego empezaba a dolerme la cabeza, los dolores eran fuertes y continuos, hasta que mi padre me obligó hacerme unos chequeos y descubrimos que… la córnea se me había desprendido y que desde el accidente, como tuve un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, el nervio óptico iba fallar, solo era cuestión de tiempo, y el golpe en la cabeza de esa pelota, pues lo aceleró, y por haberlo dejado pasar tanto tiempo, empeoró, había ya pasado dos años desde que desapareciste que… perdí toda esperanza, no quería saber nada de nadie, me encerré y me salí del tenis.

Al escuchar eso, Sakuno ya no podía contener más las lágrimas, y eso que se juró no llorar más, pero… escuchar todo lo que le decía Ryoma, y sabiendo lo orgulloso que él era, que mostrara su lado sensible de esa manera, si que Ryoma había cambiado y mucho, pero aunque él fuera ciego, sordo, mudo, cojo o manco, ella nunca lo dejaría de amar, ella se enamoró por su forma de ser, por su voz, por su fuerza de voluntad, ella se enamoró de su interior. Ryoma al verla llorar pero sonreír a la vez, continuó…

-Y bueno, vine aquí porque la casa donde antes vivía, que era un templo, sería vendida y como sabía que perdería la vista, pues, no perdía nada venir y llevarme un hermoso recuerdo que era verte bien, tu rostro luminoso, pero de saber que seguías siendo la misma creo que esto… -dice mientras se estira para coger su pantalón y sacar su billetera extrayendo una pequeña foto – Solo me hubiera conformado con esta que tengo aquí. – y se la muestra.

Sakuno al ver aquella foto donde está en el parque de cerezos, era como si se la hubiera tomado ayer, lucía exactamente igual a la foto, ella sonríe y levanta la mirada para verlo a él, quien luego acaricia con el pulgar la foto, la joven levanta la mano y acaricia con profundo amor la masculina mejilla derecha…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notas de Autora: **Vaya… Las cosas que han pasado, parecía que se fueran a ir de las manos estos dos, pero todo acabó bien, menos mal… Al menos ambos tienen un lindo recuerdo, pero ahora ¿qué pasará? ¿Sakuno sabiendo lo que siente Ryoma, lo dejará ir? El momento del adiós y de una terrible batalla está a punto de empezar… ¿Sakuno logrará derrotar a su creador y más odiado enemigo?

Y bueno, las escenas un tanto cargaditas me las guardé, porque esta pagina no me permite y sinceramente eso de estar poniendo en paginas por categorías me da flojera, pero no el escribir, así que si quieren que les envíe como se desarrollo el romance de habitación de Sakuno y Ryoma, pues me mandan sus correos por el medio de los reviews o sino entran a mi profile y me escriben a mi correo. Ahora sí que no sé cuando voy a subir el siguiente capítulo, pero como ya dije no voy a dejar en pausa esta historia, además de que bueno, no tengo Internet y para males tampoco trabajo, así que ya se imaginarán lo que tengo que hacer para alquilar en cabina, ser buena y ayudar en casa para que me den propina ¿Quiénes habrán pensado mal? xDDDDD

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews, gracias chcias… **Virichan**… Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me das, eres la mejor, me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando y no quieras cambiarle nada, y eso que la historia que tengo es más oscura y triste, pero como no soy tan dramática por eso intento ponerle alguito de humor, alguito…

De nuevo muchas gracias a todas las que me apoyan con leer mis historias, prometo poner más empeño, se me cuidan niñas lindas… bye


End file.
